Bring your own beverage
by Emelinee
Summary: I, Oliver Wood, have a few problems. A: I suck at life. B: I, well, suck at life. and C: I... am sort of desperately head over heels in love with my best friend, Katie Bell. See a problem? I don't.
1. Just a Regular Bud Day

**By Emelinee **

**"****Bring your own beverage"**

**Oliver Wood has changed. He is no longer the sweet innocent Scottie that we all grew to love. Here, Oliver has faced more than one hardships. Watch him as he struggles loosing battles with his mother, his best mate and the love of his life. Will anyone be able to help him? Warning for use of drugs, mild swearing and adult content. No sexual activity.**

**Disclaimer: The idea of the main characters parents were a creation of Hovizi of Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and all other Harry Potter characters and plots belong to J.K. Rowling and unfortunately… not me.**

**A/N: This is just an idea that popped into my head. Oliver Wood is a little bit hard core. Don't worry, it'll get better. This is just the first chapter that introduces the character, Oliver, and what he's gone through and you should have no idea as to what will happen in this story. Oh, P.S., sorry, I'm going through a little System of a Down streak here so bear with me. ;) Please enjoy! R & R**

**This story is a little hard to deal with in the beginning. It _is_ KBOW fo' SHOW and I would please ask that you keep reading and review because it does get better. It just starts out slow. Thank you for understanding!**

_****_

Honestly, for all you starting out, I encourage you to KEEP READING! Who's good at first chapters anyway? Honestly, just ask my reviewers! They love me! Just do it -- go ahead and skip to chapter 23! I dare you! Haha. Please! Thanks!

****

--------------------------------------------  


I swore loudly as I squinted open my hazel eyes to be greeted by the dreaded sunlight. Regretfully, I noticed that I had overslept and that I needed to hurry. Throwing the sheets back, I clambered out of my bed with nothing except for my worn boxers on and left for the kitchen. Preparing the usual meal, I set up a tray and grab a few more necessary items and headed for the large room in the back.

Well, it might have been just about the smaller room ever to exist, but it was the biggest room in this two bedrooms flat on the fourth floor in Muggle London. In that room lay my mother Adeline who had been laying there for almost the past twelve years.

One must understand that when I had turned five, Death Eaters attacked my home, killed my father and tortured my dear mother until she had become insane. Of course, we were on financial aid then and we had no money to put her in the hospital. My three summer jobs and job that I kept at Hogwarts were still not enough to pay for my mother and the house especially while I was away. A nanny kept her while I was gone, though she forced me to leave for school, and was the best thing that came to this family.

I was greeted by nothing except for her dreamy expression and glazed over, glassy brown eyes. My heart was saddened for a moment before I remembered that this wasn't any different than the day before and that I had to just get used it; but getting used to it is something that you never get used to.

"Sit up, mum," I commanded quietly, sliding my hand under her head and propping up her torso even more. She never slept. Well, at least I think she didn't. I used to sit up and wait beside her bed in worry because she would never lay her head down. She simply sat there the whole time. We had to move her ourselves and roll her in a wheelchair when times were necessary.

I sighed as I spoon fed my mother once again the creamy oatmeal that she once told me that she hated. Unfortunately, this was the only thing that we could afford. I feel as if she had grown to enjoy oatmeal because it was my favorite breakfast item.

Once she had finished all of her breakfast, I cleaned her up, opened the shades and made her comfortable. I left the room then to clean up the dishes and the rest of the house that I had neglected. The house contains absolutely nothing of personal value. Our living room and kitchen were the same room. There was a worn out, beat, green striped couch, a squashy pink armchair that had a few broken springs, a small wooden coffee table and a few other miscellaneous items surrounding a completely charcoal-black fireplace. The kitchen was possessed with horribly light green tile—the fake kind—and some sort of brown countertops. The oven worked only on the eleventh try and we hadn't even bothered with keeping a fridge, seeing as it took up too much electrical. The cupboard and rats were all that looked normal in this god-forbidden hellhole. Our doorbell sounded much like a dead whale and I wondered whether the old grandfather clock that I had come across in an alley a few months back was going to explode anytime soon. I shouldn't get my hopes up.

Nonetheless, it was my home. I don't know whether mum liked what I had done with the place or what. Nothing had been refurbished, to her disappointment, and a few of her favorite items had been confiscated.

Oh yes, how could I forget, the bird droppings on the floor were amazing accents. I shook my head as our skinny tabby cat, Dipstick, scurried across the sickening brown carpet and slid up to his miniature food bowl to eat. Dipstick sure could be a dipstick sometimes. My mum let me name him when I was five.

Suddenly, a loud, ominous groan echoed throughout the small flat and I was worried that I had suddenly Apparated to a large sandy beach and behind me was the sound of a near-death whale. I chuckled softly to myself and shuffled over to the brown wooden door.

To my delight, I had opened the door to one of my closest friends that lived in the Muggle world. His name was Dreyus and he lived in the flat beside mine. He, like me, just turned seventeen and lived with a single mother who often enjoyed smoking, becoming severely drunk and then proceeding to bring home different types of the male species. Let's just say that Dreyus enjoyed my dingy dump over his. Every once in a while, Dreyus and I left both our mothers with their caretakers and headed off to the local club down the street to go clubbing. I had made up fake I.D. (I had done it through the use of magic but Dreyus was not aware of that) and we always ended up completely wasted, stoned and snogging some random girl in the bathroom. These occurrences were rare. We only did them every night, or so.

"Hey Drey," I greeted, grabbing the milk carton and downing the small amount that was left. I grabbed an apple, shoved my feet into a pair of my old checkerboard vans, collected my wallet and keys, and we left the flat.

"Anything new?" his rough, worn voice came through, breaking the silence.

"Nah, you know, the usual," I responded as my rich Scottish accent perked up. We took a left around one of the boring street corners.

"Any girls?" he asked, grinning, knowing what the answer would be.

I grinned back, kicking a small rock onto the dark paved road, "What do you think?"

"Just seeing," he said, shrugging, shoving his hands into his worn pockets. "You never know."

We took a quick stop in the local corner liquor store and Dreyus bought us a six back of Buds and made our way down to the park.

"I met a girl," he said delightfully. I actually laughed, doubting whether he would actually know the poor girl's name. I raised a thick Scottish eyebrow at him as he continued. "Her name is Daisy. She's a doll."

A hiss of breath came out between my teeth. I remembered Daisy. Trust me, no matter how wasted and stoned I become some nights, I will always remember the littlest details and almost everything that we had done that night. Daisy was a cute girl. She had been into me when we met her. It had been Daisy and her taller friend Tasha who was into football and such. Daisy was such a small town girl with nothing but chickens and love at first site. Oh, Daisy was _nice_.

My faded jeans dragged on the cement, trailing my vans as we walked through the park, a bud in our hands. My pants, luckily, still fit, but had decided to start sagging more than necessary. In other words, my belt wasn't really working and my boxers were the main item now.

I had on my favorite black T-shirt that had System of a Down written on it. Dreyus had gotten it for me because they were his favorite band. The shirt had shrunk, or my muscles had grown, either one, so now the two tattoos, one of my stomach and the other on my triceps, were now clearly visible. They were almost identical to Dreyus'. We hadn't meant to copy each other. It just happened that way.

On the front of my right pelvis was a rather graphic image of skull that was pierced with a sword and a snake slithered around it all. It had been Dreyus' idea and I liked it. On my right triceps there lay a coiled up snake, like a rattlesnake, and a long sword going straight through it. He hadn't understood why I got it, but he thought it was sweet anyway.

Dreyus was a little bit more hardcore than I was. Sure, I had gone to my share of heavy metal concerts where stoners were everywhere and knives go flying. We usually end up seeing two or three guys on speed when we are there, if we're lucky. Dreyus had dyed his wavy, beach blonde hair black two years ago and has about three piercings on his ears. I forcefully told him not to get any other body part done. Apparently, he had ignored me there, but I still don't know for sure. He pretty much wears the same clothes that I wear, or visa versa. Most girls go after him because of his chiseled features and deep blue eyes. He _has_ gone around the block a few times, that's for sure.

So this is usually what my free time in the summer looked like. Just my best mate Dreyus and me, drinking a Bud and hanging out in the park. I seldom get time off with my mate, seeing as we both are working three jobs and have to tend to our own mothers. But I always happen to squeeze in time for him.

Once our Buds were clean and noon was closer then it had been an hour ago, I decided that it was time to get ready for work. We both then headed back to what we call home and split ways at our side-by-side doors. Frowning, I turned to him as we both put the key in the door.

"Uh, Drey?" I asked, stopping him short of entering his flat. "Why did you ring the doorbell?"

He shrugged and we part our ways, not bothering to think about anything at all. Slowly, I slipped off my vans and headed straight for the bathroom, conveniently forgetting that the door had been unlocked when I arrived here.

--------------------------------------------

**Please review! I need critique. Anyone want to BETA? I'm not so good at BETAing my own work. Thank you so much!**

**Emelie**


	2. The Dreyus Affair

**By Emelinee**

"**Bring your own beverage"**

**Oliver Wood has changed. He is no longer the sweet innocent Scottie that we all grew to love. Here, Oliver has faced more than one hardships. Watch him as he struggles loosing battles with his mother, his best mate and the love of his life. Will anyone be able to help him? Warning for use of drugs, mild swearing and adult content. No sexual activity.**

**Disclaimer: The idea of the main characters parents were a creation of Hovizi of Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and all other Harry Potter characters and plots belong to J.K. Rowling and unfortunately… not me.**

**A/N: Sorry! It isn't a lot of Katie Bell and Hogwarts yet but I'm still setting up the scene and working out the hitches. Don't worry, there will be a lot more Katie/Oliver in the future. Tell me YOUR opinion. ;)**

"OW! Dammit! Why the hell is this stupid piece of shit in the way! Can't a guy have a moment of piece just for one second? God dammit, I didn't know that life would be so difficult."

I sighed. What was the use? My ramblings are worthless. And no, they aren't million dollar works of art that will be shown to thousands in a matter of a few seconds. They are just me, directly after I ram my head into a random pointy pole pointing out from the wall.

I frowned and made my way to the other side of the house. I hadn't bothered to check my mother. I was running late and if I didn't get to the restaurant on time, then Higgens would have my throat, along with the rest of my paycheck. I wore the same clothes and only had to put on a black, collared shirt on. I grabbed my waist pack that held my money and book, the only other items left. Except one thing…

Our little home was a mess but that didn't bother me. As I tore around the flat, desperately looking for the correct item, also known as work shoes, I couldn't help but feel a little uneasy. I glanced around and noticed that one of my shoes was half hidden on the couch. With a cry of victory, I raced toward it, shoving it onto my foot. But where was the other one…

The old grandfather clock chimed from directly behind me. Let's just say that I had a mini-heart attack. I swore loudly at the old clock and made my to the door, quickly finding my other shoe hooked on the key holder. I grabbed my keys and left my flat, Apparating to the restaurant in fear of getting fired.

--------------------------------------------

I finally got off work after a treacherous five hours. Higgens must have been PMSing or something because he had promised me that I'd only have to work three today. _Oh well_, I thought to myself. _The more money, the better._

I slowly climbed my way up to my flat and noticed that Dreyus' white door beside ours was wide open. I peered in, half-heartedly expecting Dreyus to be having another row with his mother, but instead was greeted with another sight.

The London police and local fire department were all located in Dreyus tiny flat. In the middle stood what had become of his mother, who was wearing a horribly pink frock and what looked to be hooker clothing while smoking a cigarette and a glass of booze in the other hand. Her hair was a mess, along with her makeup, and she was being interrogated by two police officers in blue.

Frantically, I searched the flat for Dreyus and breathed a breath of relief that I hadn't known I had been holding. Dreyus was alive and well and sitting on the couch. For a moment I thought that it was just another scuffle reported by the neighbors, but something felt off here. I welcomed myself in and made my way passed a few protesting officers.

Dreyus didn't look too happy. I also noticed that he had been cuffed and was being guarded by four officials. When I approached, my best mate stared up into my eyes with his sad, bloodshot eyes. He looked pale and almost ready to collapse if he hadn't been sitting down this whole time. He wore the same clothes from when I last saw him and I realized that he was supposed to be at work an hour ago. Had this been going on the whole time?

Apparently, I must have looked as though I needed to say something because he broke my gaze and was suddenly intensely interested in his vans. Confused, I tapped the officer in front of my on the soldier.

He turned around and I noticed that he hadn't been in the force for all that long. He had a long pointy nose but a wide face that didn't seem to fit. His hair was blonde and bowl-cut and he looked as though he took advantage of the whole doughnut theory.

"What do you want?" he snapped, his English accent rich and boastful.

"Well, I was wondering what was going on here," I asked him politely, inwardly grimacing as the man continued to look as if he owned the world.

"What do you think, boy? And why does it matter?" he asked grinning to his colleagues behind him. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm his neighbor. What happened?" I asked a little more forcefully.

Giving me a look of annoyance, he sighed and repeated to me what he had memorized in stone. "I'm sorry sir," something I seriously doubted, "but the information that has been collected at this crime scene is private and is not aloud to be released into the public, but instead to be held for further investigation and thus be kept from prying little maggots, such as yourself."

Blah, blah, blah, blah.

I had to hold back a snort. This guy really thought he was all that, huh?

Wait, crime scene?

"Fine," I retorted, clearly frustrated. "I understand that you must keep your pride and your ego, so may I talk to him, please? He's one of my best mates."

The officer looked angry and was about to spit out an angry comment when the guard next to him scoff and interrupted him.

"Gawd, Rufus, just let the boy through. We have time," his rough voice said.

Given permission, I quickly sat down beside Dreyus where one of the officers had sat previously.

"Man, what did you do?" I asked concerned.

With his blotchy face and red nose, he told me in a voice I had never heard before, one that was cracked and hoarse and sounded as if he'd been crying for decades: "I killed him."

--------------------------------------------

The shock of my best friend killing a man and being sentenced to jail for longer than I could imagine wore off eventually. I had by now gotten used to the fact that I pretty much had no one left in my life. The only good part of this year would be that I was going to Hogwarts in exactly two weeks. I had decided that I needed to go Diagon Alley sometime this week to get the small things such as books and more robes.

That Sunday, about four days since Dreyus left me for good, I grabbed my keys and left out the door. Within seconds, I had appeared in the crowded streets of Diagon Alley. I quickly made my usual beeline towards Gringotts and walked out within a matter of minutes after I had exchange Muggle money for the Wizarding currency. I didn't have that much, but it was enough.

I quickly went to Flourish and Blott's and made my way to the second hand section knowing that even if I did have enough for a non-second hand book, that I do not have the money to spend on such items. Besides, I could always charm it to look a little bit better and an older book didn't bother me at all.

Madam Malkin's was next because I had obviously grown at least three inches over the past year. I would rather die than be declared popularly inadequate with my shortened, dorky looking robes. I snorted out loud. Actually, Nany forced me to get new ones.

Speaking of Nany, she decidedly taken a hold on my family once Dreyus had committed a crime. I had tried to shove money onto her but she wouldn't allow it. She had taken it into her power to live in our cramped flat—at least I got her to sleep on my bed instead of the couch—and take care of my mother twenty-four/seven. It wasn't as if I weren't grateful, just simply embarrassed. So as I did the errands and made the money, my mother was still being well taken care of.

The following week flew by with an intensity that could and probably was being controlled by some sort of magic. It was bizarre how I would get home from work, eat and go to bed in what seemed like the same hour but was truly an accumulation of four. It came upon me suddenly to realize that it was the morning and if I didn't hurry my little bum up then I'd be late for the Hogwarts Express, something I have gladly neglected for the past six years.

My old, worn-out clothes were on and I just finished packing the little nit-pick things into my trunk. I let my pitch-black owl Spinster fly ahead and meet me there, but I had yet to capture Dipstick and encase him. Nany was making last minute arrangements to put into my trunk and conjuring up a magnificent breakfast at the same time—which consisted of a small glass of orange juice, an apple, and a piece of toast. In a matter of seconds, breakfast was gone, my trunk was fully packed and I had all my other miscellaneous things finished. After bidding farewell to my dear mother, I gave Nany a peck on the cheek and then headed out the door.

Apparition was something that I still haven't gotten used to, I thought to myself as I loaded my trunk onto a cart. At this point, I didn't care whether or not Muggle had seen me randomly pop into their universe, because the train was bound to leave in a few minutes and remaining. With a sigh of relief, I looked up to the gleaming, scarlet engine and smiled for the first time since Dreyus' incident.

I boarded the engine with no worries and quickly found the compartment that I was looking for. It was like a breathe of fresh air to find the last, and the largest of all compartments filled with all of whom I had missed so much. My eyes first caught on Katie Bell, who happened to be the cutest best friend I had ever laid my eyes on. Her hair looked more dazzling than before and it was down and longer. She looked cute in a plain white top and short skirt reading what looked to be my favorite, _Quidditch through the Ages_.

Beside her sat Angelina Johnson who was nearly on top of Fred. I assumed that they hooked up over the summer. My suspicions were confirmed when they had immediately began snogging each other right there. They looked like they fit, especially because both were wearing jeans and strangely a matching blue top. Fred's hair had decided to be messy today, almost as if it was bed head, but Angelina's was nice and tucked back into a clip.

Across from them sat Alicia Spinnet and Fred's identical, George. They were doing the exact opposite of the previous couple and were engaged in an intense game of Exploding Snap. It looked as if Alicia's pink top and white skirt had already been slightly ruined from the smoke and George's eyebrows, which were now black, matched his shirt. They looked as they always did, with the dread-locked Lee Jordan watching them with amusement.

No one seemed to notice that I had entered so I decided to store my trunk in the overhead bin with ease. This caught their attention because I suddenly heard—

"OLLIE!" the screeching noise belonged to no one other than the hilarious Lee Jordan. "Doll! I've missed you all summer! Tst, how come you haven't been returning my owls? I've been worried sick!"

"Ols, we've missed you!" sang Alicia, her bright eyes shining.

"Yeah, don't worry," assured George. "We've already had a Quidditch practice. We're already ahead of you."

This earned him a slap from Alicia. "Don't tell him! Maybe he forgot?"

Angelina snorted. "Tough chance, How can he, _the_ Oliver Wood, manage to forget about Quidditch? It's just not possible."

"I agree," said Fred, before turning his girlfriend's head and returning to their business.

The others laughed. "Wanna game?" Lee offered, referring to the board. I shook my head.

"No, thanks," I said. "I need to go the front of the train. I have a few things to do now."

With that I left the compartment.

"Ol, wait!" came a voice from behind, one that I knew all too well.

I smiled broadly as I saw Katie jogging up to me. As she neared, I grabbed her and enveloped her in a smothering hug. It had been such a long time since I had seen my Katie.

"Oliver," she said soberly, after I had set her down. "I need to talk to you."

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: You know you want? Can you BETA? E-mail me or review saying you can! It would really help. Any other ideas for this story, I'm willing and open! Thanks a munch,**

**Emelie ;-)**


	3. Oliver's Big Mistake

**By Emelinee**

"**Bring your own beverage"**

**Oliver Wood has changed. He is no longer the sweet innocent Scottie that we all grew to love. Here, Oliver has faced more than one hardships. Watch him as he struggles loosing battles with his mother, his best mate and the love of his life. Will anyone be able to help him? Warning for use of drugs, mild swearing and adult content. No sexual activity.**

**Disclaimer: The idea of the main characters parents were a creation of Hovizi of Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and all other Harry Potter characters and plots belong to J.K. Rowling and unfortunately… not me.**

**A/N: I like this chapter. It' s a bit angsty but more stuff is revealed. Oh, and I was listening System of a Down's "Chop Suey" when I wrote the part after Katie tells Oliver her secret. It helps. ;) So, ya! Please enjoy and review review review review review! Loversa!**

**I believe that it is Oliver and Percy are in 7th year, Roger Davies and Cedric Diggory are 6th year, Angelina, Alicia and the twins are 5th year, Katie's 4th year (sadly) and Harry is a 3rd year. Just for clarification—well mine, anyway. Gracias!**

**Go, Brandi, go, Brandi, GO GO GO! Haha, I love my lil BETAer. Muah! **

We kept walking a little way, unsure of where we were going. I glanced at Katie to see that she was looking a little nervous, something that Katie almost never was. She was messing with her fingers and she had a worried expression on her face. I was starting to be concern for her. Did she do something wrong?

"How was your summer, Kates," I said, trying to sound casual.

Katie's unusual nervousness was starting to freak me out. We had been friends ever since she came in her First Year. In that time, we have grown so close that I didn't think it would be possible. When I first met her, she had come to the Quidditch tryouts. My first impression was that this girl has spunk for playing Quidditch, that mostly being one of the main reasons why I befriended her as much as I did. All the other girls that I had met had been too girly and frilly and didn't even know what Quidditch was. Katie was different.

We grew closer as we would sit and talk for hours about Quidditch and everything in general. These talks evolved into sporadic heart-felt talks and we both grew to trust each other. I would confide almost anything in Katie and I trust her to do the same thing. That is why we are in this predicament here. I know she'll tell me anything. I'm always the first to know. But sometimes, when it's bad, I usually don't want to know. Of course, there is always the fact that I have to tell her things too.

"It was okay," she said with a little smile. "How was yours? Is your mum doing any better?"

"Er…" I started, unsure of what I should say. "Well, mum hasn't change at all, as usual. But, do you know my friend Dreyus?"

"Of course," she said. "I hung out with you guys earlier this summer. And I met him like two summers back, remember?"

I nodded. Of course I remembered. The three of us had just hung out for two weeks straight in our little flats. It had been the most fun that I had had all year. Dreyus and I had even gotten Katie drunk for the first time in her life.

I smiled at her. "Yeah, him. Well, it turns out, like two weeks before we had to come back, that, well, he…er—"

She frowned. "What did he do? You can tell me anything, Oliver."

Her voice was solemn and I realized for the first time since the incident that I dearly needed someone to talk to. I sighed, hoping for my dear life that I wouldn't become too emotional.

"He killed a man." It was blunt and harsh but it was the only way that I could say it.

I wasn't sure how to respond to Katie's reaction. She simply froze. I didn't know what to say or do and I just stared at the floor, unnerved. Without any warning, Katie launched herself at me and hugged me.

It felt so good to have my favorite girl back in my arms. It felt like such a long time. I held her tight, knowing that this was a hug that we both needed, for whatever her reason was. I knew that she had liked Dreyus. I had figured that he would come off as scaring Katie, but she handled it well and the three of us became extremely tight.

Something swelled in my chest and I became confused. I realized that I missed Dreyus, the only man who had understood me. The stiffness in my chest seemed to slowly die down when Katie pulled me tighter to her warm body. She must have felt it and I knew that she was going through the same reaction.

Perking my ears a little, I heard that she was crying.

Being the man that I was I scoop her into a bigger hug, almost cradling her. She was hurting. I didn't know what she was about to tell me but I do know that this must have been hard on her. I was almost regretting telling her now, but I was relieved that it was out.

"You okay?" I asked softly once her tears had died down.

She nodded but I still held her. I was apprehensive; I wanted to know what she was going to tell me.

"What's going to happen to him?" she asked, sniffling.

"He has to spend three years hard time and then he has another trial," I explained, sadly. "Hopefully, he'll be on parole and I can visit him again."

"Well, you can always visit him in jail, right?" asked Katie.

I smirked. "Yeah. You'll come with me, won't you?"

She stared at me hard for moment. I don't think that it was the question that she was pondering but what it meant.

"Of course, if that's what you want."

It was.

I decided to break the ice. "Did you need to tell me something?"

She visibly stiffened but I knew that she was going to have to get out sometime.

"Yeah, but I wished I didn't," she said.

I snorted. Didn't we all?

"Just say it," I said, comfortably. She must have understood because I did just that.

"Well, it's not as bad as yours, really," she said, removing her small body from mine. "It's just that I don't think you'll like it."

I frowned at this. When did she need my approval for something?

"I'll understand," I assured her.

"Well, I got a boyfriend," she said, looking at anywhere but me.

I grinned. "Finally! Who is it?"

She didn't seem at all excited for the fact that I was fine with her having a boyfriend. That was supposed to be a good thing, right? Wait, is she pregnant or something?

"Uh, well, it's Roger Davies."

"Well, congrats for you, I—"

I froze.

Wait… what?

I was shocked. No, I was in shock. I couldn't move and I didn't know what to say. Who? Roger Davies? The Roger Davies… no way. How could he ever do something like that? If he threatened her then I'll—"

"And I asked him, Oliver," she explained quickly, noticing the look in my eyes. She looked around fervently. "We had been hanging out after I went over to your house and… and we went to-to the, ya know, a couple Quidditch games and such and he's really a good guy. I mean, he's smart and intelligent and he knows how to handle a girl so you shouldn't be worried about that…"

She trailed off as I continued to glare at the wall. I was furious. Katie understood my animosity toward the opposing Quidditch captain. I suppose that it was just interhousal rivalries, like I am with Marcus Flint and Cedric Diggory. It's my inner competitiveness for Quidditch that thrusts me into an unwanted hatred and animosity only to achieve the one single goal: the Quidditch Cup!

Suddenly, I was mad. I didn't feel like talking to Katie, who was best friend in the whole world. My frustration seemed to peak at that moment and I angrily turned away from her and marched blindly in the opposite direction. I felt as if my whole world was crumbling around me and I shut out Katie, who was yelling after me.

My emotions were all in a tangle and I wasn't sure what I could believe. I had trusted Katie with my heart and you'd that she'd at least come over some time after our visits to tell me about this stupid newfound relationship. I was ready to tear Roger Davies into millions of tiny little shreds. She was mine, not Rogers! I was infuriated that she actually liked him. I mean, sure he's handsome like all the girls say, but isn't he a snob or something? No, he's pretty much perfect. Well, you'd think that I'm the same as him, right? I'm smart, athletic, and handsome.

How come Katie didn't like me?

Next thing I knew I had smashed into the wall and was lying flat on my bum. And you know what? I think Marcus Flint is laughing at me.

My brain didn't seem to register what I had said before I ran into the wall.

For the second time within only five minutes, my world was falling. I was blind at that moment. I didn't know what I was doing or what happened. The rage that had been suppressed in me for so long had finally found a way to let out. Whether it was really because of Katie being with Roger or because of Dreyus or even my resentment and frustrations toward those Deatheaters who ruined my family, it didn't matter. My anger finally found a reason to express itself and show the world was Oliver Wood was made off. And I wasn't about to stop it.

I stopped for a moment, which happened to be very uncomfortable. I was mid-way getting up from my fallen position. But this awkward position didn't stop me.

What was I going to do? I think I half-expected myself to go blind with rage and tear up half the scho—er, train. I literally did feel like walking up to Roger Davies and ripping him limb from limb. All the frustration with Dreyus and my mother, Katie and how I've like since last year when we had a celebratory Quidditch team lake party and she looked dazzling. Marcus Flint and big, laughing teeth didn't help the situation in the slightest and I was confused.

I suppose that I was half filled with undeniable rage. The other half of me was sad. I had wanted Katie to be mine since a year ago, and probably before that, when I saw her as the most beautiful thing alive. I hadn't been able to stop thinking about her like that. I knew that I didn't dare tell her because it would have ruined the friendship that we have. But this changes everything, doesn't it. The fact that Katie is three years younger than I changed everything alone. But now that she's realized that guys can actually be nice and sweet and not just something that tries to beat you up on the Quidditch pitch, I think that even if I do get with her, she'll be pining after all the guys in the school once I graduate. There wasn't any other way around it. I was just going to have to let Katie do her thing until she graduates, find her, and desperately hope that she's remained single so that I can snatch her.

I had gotten up and I didn't even know it. I looked around to see Flint and his band of hoboes laughing their asses off at me. I didn't care. I craned my neck to see half of the Hogwarts population returning back into their compartments, obviously wondering what that large sound had been.

Yep, just me! Good old, Oliver Wood. The oaf who is fat, ugly and dreadfully clumsy. And stupid, did I mention stupid, too? I sighed and turned dejectedly around, ignoring Flint. I was at a loss of what to do. I prayed that Davies wouldn't show up or I'd do something incredibly rash at that moment.

"Where you going, Wood?" heckled a voice from behind me. I recognized it immediately. There was only one voice as hideous as that. "I thought your bum was too sore to walk?"

Howling laughter erupted from behind me. Honestly, I didn't think that that joke was very funny. They were probably getting paid or something.

I snorted. I definitely didn't feel like messing with Flint. I was angry and I knew that even if I tried to blindly fight him, I'd still end up half broken. I mean, it's not like I'm a bad fighter, I just… well, okay I suck, or so I've been told.

"Piss off, Flint," I retorted. I didn't even bother turning around to know that his ugly face had contorted into his game face. I'm pretty sure he was expected a challenge or some sort of retaliation, but this just delighted him even more. Not only will be able to bag on me, but he might also get to physically abuse me and degrade me. Oh, joy.

"What's wrong, Wood?" for once, he actually sounded sympathetic. "Did lil ol' Katie Bell send you all up in a huff?"

Howling laughter erupted from behind me. Again. I turned around to face my opponent and there I decided I would be the better man.

"No, Flint, I'm fine, thank you very much," I responded, and for a strange reason feeling extraordinarily tired. "But I'm so sure that you don't feel so fine, now do you? You need to take that pole out of your ass before anything else."

Flint chuckled. "That joke is older than my grandmother."

"Funny. I thought she had your little mum when she was only twelve."

I knew that I had stepped over the line from harmless old school jokes to messing with Flint mom. Without any warning, the big bulk of a man lunged at me.

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: please review! Chapter 4 is almost done and I know that you don't like cliffhangers. ;-)**

**Thank you hovizi!**

**Emelie**


	4. Ah, Crap

**By Emelinee**

"**Bring your own beverage"**

**Oliver Wood has changed. He is no longer the sweet innocent Scottie that we all grew to love. Here, Oliver has faced more than one hardships. Watch him as he struggles loosing battles with his mother, his best mate and the love of his life. Will anyone be able to help him? Warning for use of drugs, mild swearing and adult content. No sexual activity.**

**Disclaimer: The idea of the main characters parents were a creation of Hovizi of Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and all other Harry Potter characters and plots belong to J.K. Rowling and unfortunately… not me.**

**A/N: AH! Anything can happen? What? I dunno! You just need to read—this! Haha. But a, yes I'm VERY extremely proud of this chapter. I don't really know why but I have a feeling that you'll like it too ;). PLEASE REVIEW! It really helps—all the authors out there know what I'm talking about. Um… so ya. Enjoy! Please do, I really like this chappie. Thanks!**

**The song belongs to THE CURE "Friday, I'm in love". Don't worry, it's not a songfic I just thought this song went with the scene at the end. It's all good and I DEFINETLY do NOT own that fabulous song. Uh, go the Cure? Lovas. Oh yes, I definetly think that My Chemical Romance's "Helena" goes to this big momma fight scene. Kinda like a slow motion big momma fight scene… ya know? I doubt it, but whatev. NOW, its lovas! **

**So, this chappie is titled "Ah, crap". Also known as "A slow motion big momma fight scene". Hmm... I might change it. I like it. Hee hee. Lovas!**

I was desperately trying to think of a way out of this predicament. Of course, Flint didn't give me that much time. A fleeting thought floated through my mind, reminding me that I could always pretend to faint and hope that the troll would go away. But, the conscience part of my brain spoke up, you know that Flint will beat you up nonetheless.

So I was pretty much screwed.

Okay, to tell you the truth I was terrified, not that I showed it. Sure, Flint and I had battled it out before, but this time I was on an emotional teeter-totter. I just hoped that my rage would kick in just about now and not my sadness emotions so that I wouldn't start crying before Flint even touched me.

Now that I think about it, in that split second before Flint bashes me, my brain was moving pretty fast on that emotional teeter-totter of his.

Now, I truly had no time left to think.

Really.

I felt my left eye close on its own accord as Flint rammed me with his dirty left hook. Quickly, I elbowed him in the stomach. I took the advantage of when he was doubled over to drive my knee into his face. I'm glad to know that he cried out in pain. His nose gushed blood as he punched me in the gut. The wind had been completely knocked out of me and I felt my head spin. I was thrown to the floor and I couldn't get up.

I blindly felt as Flint grasped the hair on the back of my head and sent my face and beautiful nose smashing to the floor, again and again and again. He let me lay there for a few seconds as though he had finished me off. Don't worry, I was still conscience at this point. I wasn't about to let my pride down.

I stood up shakily and stared at Flint. I was going cross-eyed as I swerved back and forth on my heels, teetering to the nearby wall for a second. With a snap, I realized that my rage had kicked in. It's about time. I looked at Flint with an anger that I never knew I had possessed. I lunged for the mass and sent him toppling to the ground. Once he hit the ground, I grabbed him by the collar and began pummeling his face. Blood sprayed everywhere but I didn't care. All I care about was murdering this fucking Slytherin.

My hatred seemed to double as two or so—I wasn't sure how many—Slytherin arms grasped my arms and pulled me off of the beaten Quidditch captain. Next thing I knew, I was roughly shoved up against of the compartment doors and two of the other Slytherins had a go at me. I was struggling as hard as my virgin body would allow but it was too much. I felt my world getting blacker as each fist kept pummeling and pummeling me.

"BOYS! STOP IT THIS INSTANT! KEPT OFF HIM NOW! GO AWAY! STOP! STOP!"

The deep voice broke through the blackness and I felt all the men vanish from my side. I could hear their thunderous steps down the corridor as someone came rushing to my side. My legs gave out and I found myself on my knees just before I fell against the floorboards.

"Somebody get me the Head Boy and Head Girl! NOW!" the voice was too loud for my own beaten ears. They cut through the haze like a knife and the pain was almost unbearable. I didn't move though; I couldn't. I had no energy left and my limbs were as sore as night. My head was throbbing and I could taste the copper blood against my teeth.

The voice's hands were shifting me so that was on my back. I could feel the magic in the air and my delicate ears picked up the murmuring of healing spells that were being quickly cast. Feet came pounding down the corridor but I could not see a thing. It felt as if both my eyes were swollen shut. The sun suddenly vanished as someone was blocking it out and I just knew that there was a crowd surrounding me.

With an effort, I squinted open my eyes. I had been under a shadow and I now realized what it had been.

There she was, in all her glory, my Katie, standing like a beacon in the night—protecting me. I made much more of an effort to look at her and my lips hurt to smile, but I had to. She had the expression of pain and sorrow on her face and wanted to ask her why she was hurting. I didn't want my Katie to be hurt; I just wanted her to be happy. I could see Roger Davies standing behind her and I suddenly felt a relief that she was being taken care of at the moment. For a split second, my animosity toward Katie's boyfriend resided, but only because he was there to protect her while I was out. And with that, I owe him everything.

Then everything went black.

--------------------------------------------

The white light hit me like it does everyone else. Like this: what the hell?

Ah, crap. The infirmary.

For some reason, my brain was working and I was in the Hospital Wing. I couldn't move though. And even if I wanted to move, It would sure as hell hurt. So I decided to just lay there and hope that something would happen. I tried extremely hard to open my eyes, but apparently one of them was swollen shut. The other was too sensitive for the light. My arms ached and I could feel that bruises had formed all over my body. I probably had a few broken ribs and my jaw was tight too. My nose seems to had smashed up a lot too.

I wondered vaguely if Flint had passed out too because I hoped that he did. He would ridicule me if I had been the only one to pass out and I needed to give me a run for his money.

I heard rustling from my bedside and I had a feeling that my Quidditch team was waiting anxiously at my bedside. Or so I hoped. The murmurings of the nurse floated through my ears and I was suddenly forced with a foul tasting potion. As it burned down my throat, I felt my muscles throbbed and I suddenly wished that I had never provoked Flint any further.

Even though the fact that I Flint and I brawled was relishing in itself, I knew that I was going to have to pay for it for the rest of the year—and especially during Quidditch. I sunk further in my bed. Sadness swept over me and I knew that Flint would make me his personal assignment.

I sighed knowing that there was no way getting by this one.

"Wood," snapped Madam Pomphrey, "Sit up, boy."

I struggled to do as I was told.

Ten minutes later I found myself unmistakably begging Madame Pomphrey to let me go. I found that I still had time to eat dinner, although I had missed the Sorting, I didn't really care about that. I realized my fault in failing to converse with my Quidditch team and a sudden urge to do so came upon me at that moment.

"Wood, you better not move another muscle because you know very well that you aren't well enough to be released and I will die before I do so."

Oh. Point taken.

My brain was working fast. Well, as fast as it would work at a moment like this. It was currently moving slower than snail's brain because I, apparently, had a milor conblusciona… did I just slur? Whoa! I meant... minor concussion . Anyway...

I shook my head violently and the room seemed to teeter a little bit too much.

Whoa. Maybe I shook it a little too violently.

Well, I thought, until then I had to think of a—uh oh. My eyes bulged and I quickly glanced around the room. It happened again and I whimpered slightly. Taking a deep breath, I felt it again and I knew that I wouldn't be able to suppress it. I was at a loss to do because I was immobile and insufferable pain occurred if I moved even in the slightest. I looked at the other end of the ward and noticed that what looked to be a 5th year, maybe, emerging from the nurse's back room.

I sighed in relief and called out to the girl: "Hey you!"

The girl looked up startled and whipped her head around to check that I had been talking to her. Well, of course you dufus, we're the only people in the ward, right?

"Me?" she squeaked.

"Can you help me?" I asked hurriedly. Frantically, I felt another one and I knew that I didn't have much time. She nodded nervously. I smiled at her. "Um, can you come over to my bedside and, um, hold up this trash can. I really need to vomit."

I tried to be polite about a truly disgusting matter but it couldn't have been helped. My time was running out.

She looked truly appalled and she pulled a face. Slowly, she made her way further down the aisle and to the side of my bed. Looking as though she'd rather kiss a newt, she grasped the trash can and set it down beside me on the bed. I faltered.

"Um, well, you see, I can't really move—at all," I told her uncomfortably and she understood. She slid her small hands against my broad back and struggle a little bit to move into a more comfortable vomiting position. She then lifted the can to my mouth and I—well, I think you get.

Once my stomach felt better with half the contents gone, I slowly settled myself back and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. Thankfully, the can cleaned itself out through magic so the girl just set it back down. Politely, she cleaned my mouth with the sheet and smiled.

"Thank you," I said, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

She shook her head. "It's only natural. Unless you are on drugs or something."

She looked at me weirdly and I laughed out loud. I gasped a sharp breath when I felt my ribs hitching and pain was excruciating.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"I got in a fight with Marcus Flint," I said remorsefully.

She chuckle almost in complete understanding. "Huh, good for you."

I frowned. "Why? I didn't exactly win."

"Well, sure, you survived. And you took him on. Props for you."

"Oliver Wood." I would have reached out my hand but they were kind of tied at the moment.

"Alixa Eddins, or Alix. But, most people call me Lexa," she said. "You play Quidditch on the Gryffindor team, right?"

I smiled. "I'll call you Alix. Are you a Ravenclaw? It was nice to meet. Thank you so much for helping my out there. It would have really sucked if, well, you know. Maybe we can hang out later."

"That'd be awesome. Well, I mean, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me or something? We can get to know each other a little better."

I raised my eyebrows. "That would be great. I'll meet you down at the Great Hall ten minutes until, okay?"

Five minutes later, my newfound _friend _and I were both well enough and sneaking off away from Madame Pomphrey. We slowly made our way down to the Great Hall. Apparently, my bruises and cuts had all been healed but the other injuries, like two cracked ribs, and a few other miscellaneous broken bones were still there. I didn't really care. I laughed loudly at a joke that Alix told. She was extremely sweet and I'm glad that she crossed my path. She had jet-black hair, that looked blue, and large violet eyes. She was gorgeous. She was the perfect height for me, at about 5'6, and had a nice fit body. She was also extremely smart and enjoy Quidditch.

I realized, something that I've been doing a lot of lately, that I was attracted to this girl and maybe, maybe Katie and I could each have a little bit of our own fun from now on. Because I know that I'd enjoy spending time with this girl.

It was one of those corny romantic scenes and I was ever so proud of. We were just walking down the corridor together, smiling and laughing. Somehow, my hand had found hers and she blushed so prettily that I had almost forgotten that I had just vomited in front of her. We were laughing the whole time, unable to stop, and the feeling was glorious.

My ribs no longer hurt.

In a moment, I couldn't stop myself and I gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, staying there for a moment. And this time she blushed and giggled a little bit. I enjoyed having that effect on her. And at that moment I was severely attracted to her and I hoped that we'd be able to go steady.

Catching me off guard, I felt her delicate lips on my cheek and I knew that she felt the same about me. I noticed that we were approaching the Great Hall so I stopped her for a second and turned to her. We were both still laughing. In a swift moment, with her hands in mine, I placed on a soft kiss on her lips.

_I saw fireworks that night.  
I don't care if Monday's blue  
I don't care if Monday's blue  
Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too  
Tuesday's grey and Wednesday too  
Thursday I don't care about you  
Thursday I don't care about you  
It's Friday I'm in love  
It's Friday I'm in love_

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: Personally, I pictured that last 4 or so paragraphs to the song "Friday, I'm in love" by the Cure. So, ya, Review it will really help! Thank you so much, Hovizi, I still love you, my only reviewer. :P Late, my peeps!**

**Emelie.**


	5. Well, it's Quidditch, dammit!

**By Emelinee**

"**Bring your own beverage"**

**Oliver Wood has changed. He is no longer the sweet innocent Scottie that we all grew to love. Here, Oliver has faced more than one hardships. Watch him as he struggles loosing battles with his mother, his best mate and the love of his life. Will anyone be able to help him? Warning for use of drugs, mild swearing and adult content. No sexual activity.**

**Disclaimer: The idea of the main characters parents were a creation of Hovizi of Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and all other Harry Potter characters and plots belong to J.K. Rowling and unfortunately… not me.**

**A/N: Okay, so, here's yet again an even MORE different side to our dear Ollie and we see how his minds works about the well-known obsession that everyone loathes. He has officially switched to battle mode. But, is that how he wants it to be? Watch as his thoughts reflect something totally different… well, I'm giving too much away. Just, whip out your hankies! This is the next day and he's gotten better. It's night and, well, you can guess what he's been doing this whole time. Teensy bit of swearing. But you don't care, right?**

**Haha! Enjoy.  please! RnR and I will LyA (love you always wink). So lovas to you!**

"Um… Angelina?" I asked sheepishly. Angelina was kind of pissed right now and I feared that she was on her period.

"What, Oliver?" she yelled.

Ouch.

All right, that confirms it. She's on her period.

"Er, well, not trying to bother you or anything, but I just wanted—"

"Not trying to bother me my—" she murmured.

My ears perked and for some strange reason I felt like punching her… where did that come from?

"What was that?" I asked smirking.

"Nothing," she sang back, continuing to ignore me as she tried relentlessly to talk to Alicia. Ha, like I was going to let her. I was her Quidditch captain, dammit!

"Well, you need to finish reading the notes," I told her forcefully. I hoped that my voice sounded commanding and scary otherwise this whole conversation meant nothing, and I was lame to boot.

She frowned, clearly frustrated. "I'll do them later," she said offhandedly.

I fumed and retorted, "Why don't you to them now?"

A low sort of growl elicited from her throat. "Why don't you do them yourself?" she asked in a reproachful voice. She looked a little too mutinous for my liking and I could tell that she was showing a little restraint in not all-out mauling me. Thank God…

"Well, see, the little problem here is that, oh, how do I put this?" I said, making sure that I had fully received her attention, pointing a shaky finger at my chest. "I've already fucking done them. I had no idea, no—I wrote them, for God's sakes, Angelina, and I would appreciate if you took my hard work seriously and maybe took a leaf out of my book to step it up a notch and not continue slacking your lazy arse off! I'm not sure about this, Angelina, so, please, help me out because I'm not smart enough. But are _you_ captain? Do _you_ run practice? Do _you_ plan on winning the Cup? 'Cause I sure as hell do and I'm hell-bent on winning it. Now, are you going to contribute? Or do I need to reconsider your position?"

I received silence—from the whole Common Room in fact—and I receive a glare so cold that my dead father just as well rolled over in his grave. I sure as hell returned it.

"Fuck off, Oliver," she whispered brokenly and tore off up to her dormitory.

The glare didn't fade from my face as I ignored Alicia's shriek of indignation and tore out of the silent Common Room. At that moment I had different feelings swirling around my tiny brain. I was first considering whether or not I had been too hard on the girl—which my inner beast would deny and say that that was my job… dammit—but I was angry at the same time. I was little more confused at the concept of Katie and Davies together still dwelling at the back of my mind—something I had tried to forget complete but was extremely hard when they showed up everywhere, for goodness sakes'—and whether or not my friend Alix and I were still a couple—but why would I doubt… right? And the last thought that was determined to make my life hell was my two broken ribs, which were now bruised, and made it impossible to breathe properly.

Damn you, Flint.

I felt as if my captaincy had been falling lately and I wasn't getting the respect that I deserved. Sure, they liked good old Ollie, but definitely not at practice, which usually consisted of goofy off and, pretty much, just ignoring me. I was sick of it. We were meant to win the Quidditch Cup… dammit! I wasn't going to let foolish games and happy-fun time get in the way of that. I was going to show them who was their boss and make them work their asses off to win that Quidditch Cup or my name isn't Oliver Wood!

I found myself confused because at that moment I was staring at the pitch, the one thing that I had found solace in over the past six years. I have receive crap from so many people, whether I'm too hard on others about the team, too determined to win, or just dealing with Flint and his band of stinky snakes. It didn't matter.

I knew that this year wasn't going to be any different than the last. I had a feeling that my persistence over the years had finally worn on them to the point where they didn't take it lightly and joke around about it anymore. I knew that but it was too hard to stop that. That was what I was known for and if I stopped that, people might consider me to just try to fit in with the crowd and be nice. Besides, then people wouldn't actually consider me insane.

I don't know what my problem is. I suppose I like being the crazed Quidditch fanatic that everyone knows about. I like being the one to yell at my best friends about Quidditch, of all things, when they are having the worst day of their life. I don't have to deal with all the other political stuff because they don't bother with me… because they know that I'll just talk Quidditch in return.

I sighed and realized that I didn't like all of that. Well, I did, but at the same time, I wanted people to confide in me and be able to talk to me like a normal person, other than Katie and few others. Then I also realized that they were only friends with me because of Quidditch. I suddenly felt sick to my stomach.

I remembered all the times after practice when I would just sit here, in my favorite spot on the pitch, and figure out new ways to bug my teammates. I realized that those hours that I spent had just gone to waste. I was also troubled by the fact that my egotistic brain had taken this long to figure that out.

Tears were threatening to spill. What was wrong with me? I'm such a loser, I thought. I've been beating up my friends for, what was it, three years now and I didn't realize that I had been hurting them.

I sighed, trying to suppress the tears as I lay back on the grass to look at the stars.

Where had my day gone wrong? I had had a fairly good day today. I had hung out with Alix a lot, seeing as school didn't start until tomorrow, and even Katie and I had had a well-needed talk. Well, that talk had gone something rather like this:

"_You suck, Oliver!"_

"_No, _you _suck!"_

_I sighed. This wasn't going anywhere. Apparently, Katie thought so too._

"_You better be okay with Roger, Oliver," she warned, walking a little ways down the corridor._

_I snorted. "Of course I am, Kates," I said nonchalantly, even my blood was boiling inside of me. "I mean, what's not to love about him? He's adorable, smart, plays Quidditch, for goodness sakes, he's got this little puppy dog face, the warmest lips and he always calls me 'Sweetie' after we kiss. Oh, and the _cutest _bum. Of course I'm okay with him."_

"_Liar," she muttered._

_I growled at her as we began descending the staircase. "What if I don't, then?" I asked seriously. I truly wanted to know._

"_Well, that's too bad now, isn't it?" she said, smirking._

_Oh fine. I gave up trying to be the bad guy and resolved to _try_ to live with, ew_Davies_ another time._

"_Who's the girl?" she asked as we opened the door to the beautiful outside world. It was a nice day outside and a message flashed across my brain reminding me that it was a perfect day to be playing Quidditch and 'Why are we not out there right now?' I ignored it and, in the process, ignored Katie._

_Slightly._

"_Who?" I said, playing innocent._

_She raised her eyebrows. "Little Miss Ravenclaw, strutting down the hall on _somebody's_ elbow?" she asked peeved._

_I laughed out loud. "Is someone jealous? Little Mister Ravenclaw, strutting down the hall with _someone_ on their elbow?" I retorted playfully._

_Ouch. That stung._

_I laughed out loud again as Katie became speechless and I declared my victory and proceeded to dance around the field and generally 'hoo-hawing'. __I was in ecstasy._

I had to stifle a scream as I came up from my reverie because someone had taken the liberty to be lying beside me. I scoffed when I realized that it was my dear Katie.

"May I help you?" I said coldly. I didn't really feel like talking to anyone at the moment, especially one of my players, while we were at my spot. I mean hello? It's _my_ spot! And to top it off, Katie and I hadn't really gotten off on the right foot this week.

She didn't look bothered at all by my dirty remark and continued to gaze peacefully at the stars.

I mentally flipped her off. Why was she so happy? I realized that she must have just come from an evening out with Davies and came to gloat it in my face. Oh just great. A sidelong glance at her made me come to the conclusion that I should have done that too. My inner conscience reminded me that she had some business to attend to tonight (she wouldn't say), so that would be my excuse—well, one that Katie hopefully didn't have to know about it.

Okay, stop rambling, Oliver.

It was quiet for a whole ten minutes, but I couldn't think properly. Why did she have to come out here? I had just wanted time to think… and I still can't think when I'm around her. And we both are dating… I need to get that looked at.

"I heard what you said to Angelina," she said.

I was startled slightly. Well, startled by the noise, and also by the fact that she didn't looked to happy about me. I hadn't been expecting it. What had I been expecting anyway?

"And your point is?" I asked, frowning. What was she, my mother?

My blood turned cold and I turned away. I shouldn't have thought that, I reminded myself.

She turned to glare at me but I forcefully ignored her.

"Well, you shouldn't have said that," she reprimanded.

Who's asking?

I was asking a lot of questions to myself lately.

I sighed in defeat. Here goes nothing…

"I know," I said softly and I felt her gaze rest sharply on me.

She stared at me hard, for about seventy seconds, unsure of how to respond to that. I understood her completely. I'm that type of person when I don't really like to admit being wrong. I'm stuck-up, hardheaded, and overall "always right," in my opinion. Well, that was how I came off to everyone. At this point in time, my thoughts were all discombobulated and I wasn't sure how I should take certain things. For example, my revelation of my obsession toward Quidditch, and hey, look, I'm a softy.

It's just right now, I suppose that all the hard times that I have in life and all the problems I've had to deal with, even at a young age, has come on me to force me to release my anger, frustration, sadness and desperation. It's been longing for me to break out and tell the world that "Hello, idiots? I'm struggling here." However, the other half of my brain, the reasonable part, knows that I definitely do not want their stupid pity or to be looked at any differently then I am now… even if its with anger and hatred. But I figured that I'd live with it until the least possible moment when I cannot contain my rage any longer and I just need it to get out. But until that day comes, I will have to weep in my own quiet sorrow and for now be more concerned about not crying in front of Katie. Oh, and Quidditch.

Yeah. Quidditch.

_What's the worst that I can say  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight  
Well, if you carry on this way  
Things are better if I stay  
So long and goodnight  
So long and goodnight_

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: Meow!**

**Thank you**

_**Hovizi  
loving.wood  
micahmouse**_

**for your reviews! They helped. Yay! So now it's your turn to RnR! Gracias! Lovas, all.**

**Oh, that's My Chemical Romance's "Helena". I just can't help it. And it's NOT a song fic. It's a song that goes with the fic and, okay, let's just pretend that I forgot to put them in the Author Notes like a good little author. Hmm… that'll be our little secret. I PROMISE I DIDN"T STEAL IT! Muah.**

**Emelie.**


	6. The Divination Class from HELL

**By Emelinee**

"**Bring your own beverage"**

**Oliver Wood has changed. He is no longer the sweet innocent Scottie that we all grew to love. Here, Oliver has faced more than one hardships. Watch him as he struggles loosing battles with his mother, his best mate and the love of his life. Will anyone be able to help him? Warning for use of drugs, mild swearing and adult content. No sexual activity.**

**Disclaimer: The idea of the main characters parents were a creation of Hovizi; Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and all other Harry Potter characters and plots belong to J.K. Rowling and unfortunately… not me.**

**A/N: I'm kind of in a mourning feeling right now. I just saw War of the Worlds. Don't get me wrong—it's great. But I think it is just so sad and I think that Oliver feels like that right now. Don't ask me why… Listen to the song "Chop Suey" by System of a Down. It'll help the story sink in a little bit. Or "Whiskey Lullaby" by Brad Paisley feat. Allison K. What else…**

**I didn't feel like going over the… um… italics part (wink wink) like spell checking it and stuff 'cause I was too sad to do so and I am DEFINITELY not giving anything away. Yet. So. Yay. Let's see, you _might_ need tissues for this one… not quite sure tho. So, ya. Mmmm. Lovas! RNR! MUAH!**

Divination had always been my least favorite class. But of course, it was one of my firsts. I had it with Percy, but he didn't help all that much. Sure, we had our moments when we both agreed that this old bat was loony, but that didn't stop him from acing the class and barking at me for my lack of cooperation. Suck up.

I suppose McGonagall has something against me, giving me this class first off. I had had a hard enough day yesterday. Well, at least I got to catch up on my sleeping.

This would have to be first in the list of classes that I absolutely loathed with the utmost passion. It's boring, worthless and I don't learn anything from it. I don't even know why I took it.

Pretty much, right about now, I felt like standing up on the desk, _unfortunately_ knocking off the crystal ball in my haste and declare my love for Divination.

My ass.

I wondered vaguely if I could feign getting sick and having to go to the Infirmary or something. Well, I didn't feel like going there and I doubted the all seeing queen of weirdness herself would believe me (or shall I say queer?) My thoughts began drifting to a lovely scene where this whole turret where the Divination class boringly sat burst into flames and Percy and I running out of it, throwing our books every where and dancing to the music "Chariots of Fire" and relishing in the glory of a burnt to crisp classroom.

I shouldn't get my hopes up.

I sighed, for possibly the billionth time. I was shaken from my reverie—or dreams of me leaving this class, as I call it—as I saw Professor Treloony coming around, I quickly pretended to pay attention as Percy declared that the _ball_ said that I would soon be chased by a rabid animal and my insides torn out and death and all that noise. I wasn't paying attention, just looking concerned at all the right places and sighing as though I were depressed—which I was, don't get me wrong—but for entirely different reasons. Treloony accepted it and went on to the next person.

I mean what was the—oh. Percy had finally finished so it was my turn but I didn't understood the whole purpose of it all. I stared into the crystal ball utterly bored out of my gored and wondered vaguely if I had zipped my pants up. Then my mind switched to Quidditch—at this point, my face looked like it was concentrating extremely hard; that made Percy gasp slightly—and I wondered if our team would be ready to battle out Slytherin. I began forming different strategies in my mind, having to constantly remind myself to look in the ball while doing so, and other jargon as such.

Everything was going fine until suddenly the room went cold and the light began to fade. I looked around, startled (and glad that I had an excuse to get away from the ball), but then I noticed that Percy was still staring intently at me and the other in the room hadn't noticed anything. My eyes were shifted and I was scared for a moment. What was—oh…

Realization dawned on my and I sadly resigned to the fact that I had fallen victim to something that I had tried to avoid—a vision. I tried to get the image out of my mind because I didn't feel like seeing Percy miraculously hook up with a girl and then become rich and famous or something stupid like that. I stopped, seeing the vision flash across my mind. I thought I had recognized but it was hard to tell because the vision was scratchy. I looked back at the ball and let my mind drift.

The vision came through clearly then and I recognized the place immediately. I gasped to see that it wasn't about Percy at all, but instead my old family home had settled into the vision. My heart seemed to stop as I watched the vision as it neared on the door. It was night and it looked like a party was happening at my house. I saw the lights and I saw inside the window that my father and I were playing a game with a kitten that I had received. Dipstick…

--------------------------------------------

_Dipstick had been a present from my father. Yes, the little twit was twelve. Actually, he was about to be thirteen by this Christmas. It had been one of the happiest Christmas' I had ever experienced. I don't know why, it had just been different. I was five and my dad was on Puddlemere United. My life couldn't have gotten any better. The feared Lord Voldemort had been defeated by none other than a little boy. Apparently, my parents were friends with his parents—the Potters, I think. I was grateful that the evil man was dead but I felt sorry for the boy, knowing that had it been me, I wouldn't be able to live without my parents and I prayed that I never would have to. This was the first Christmas that my parents and I didn't have to worry about the Dark Lord attacking us. For the first time in my life, I was happier than I could remember._

_We had our annual family Christmas Eve party at our home where everyone who ever had been in our family soiled themselves getting piss drunk and have a down right merry time. Train tickets arrived with the invitation. I had been able to open one present that night like I also did and this time my father had gotten me a broomstick. It was a Comet and then it was top of the line. It had been the best Christmas present ever._

_I had forced my dad to teach to fly it that night and he could never stop smiling. He hadn't been drunk then. Mother had video taped it with a Muggle video camera that we received from Auntie Marie the Christmas before. My dad had ran behind me and he even soared up to the stars with me. There I was. In my favorite Ninja Turtles pajamas (hey, I liked Muggle things too), having just stuffed my face with apple pie and flying through the skies with my father._

_I laughed with my father as we soared over the forest near our house. I looked at his aging face and felt the stubble of his five-o'clock shadow. He had small bags under his eyes and I noticed that he had a quite a few strands of gray hair speckled throughout his balding red mat of hair. It was growing long and reached almost below his ears. I knew that mum would have to cut it soon. I laughed as my dad swerved the broom a little bit._

"_You alright there, sparky?" he called to me._

_I nodded as I watched the stars flying at me full throttle. He kicked it into a higher gear and thrill of flying washed over me once more. From that point on, I knew that I wanted to fly a broomstick and play on a Quidditch team like my dad had done. I wanted to be a Keeper like my dad and fly for Puddlemere United, the best team in the world as far as I was concerned. He promised me that he would teach me how to play Quidditch later this week. I smiled. My dad went through with everything he said._

_We touched down a few minutes later and my mum fussed dreadfully me about me getting a cold. I didn't really care._

_I woke excitedly like every other child does on Christmas day. I was bouncing on my mum's bed before my dad tackled me and began tickling. I raced down the stairs to skid in front of the tree. It was brighter this year. There were more presents under the tree. Mum and dad were happier. Mum was expecting a daughter, my sister. She was going to be named Dana. Or Claire—they hadn't really decided. She was seven months and I loved sticking my ear up against her ear._

_The attack came unexpected. We could feel the magic disappear from the air as I was unwrapping my third present. My father, with his ears like a hawk, look outside to see a hoard of Deatheaters__ outside of on our lawn._

"_Quick, Adeline, take Oliver—they're here!" he shouted._

"_Nathan, I—"_

"_I love you, Adeline, now, please. Save Oliver for me."_

"_I love you, Nathan."_

_I stared at my father scared. I stared into his eyes and that imagine froze in my mind. My dad was a fearless man. He was courage; he was what I wanted to be when I grew up. I couldn't get the look of my father's eyes and face out of my head as my mom and I went streaming upstairs. I heard a lout explosions and sound of magic was in the air. I knew that my father would try to defend them as best he could but I knew that that would never be good enough._

_My fathers face burned in my mind. I realized that he wasn't only scared of what was happening but also confused. Voldemort was supposed to be gone, yet here was our house being attack. To him, it was unheard of. That is why I believe that he fought off the Deatheaters so that this wouldn't become true._

_Mother bundled me and placed a number of spell over me that I didn't know._

"_Oliver, listen to me. You need to hide. Hide in the safest spot you can think of, okay?" her voice was quivering._

"_Like when Daddy and I play Hide-and-Seek?" I asked innocent._

_My mum immediately began choking up and struggled to nod her head. "And you know—you know how… sometimes your-your daddy can't f-find you?" she asked, tears spilling down her beautiful porcelain face. I nodded innocently. "I want you to do that, okay? And don't come out for anyone, okay? Only Daddy. Daddy can only find you. It's a game of Hide-and-Seek and I want you to win okay, Oliver. I love you so much. Now, go; go behind he finds you!"_

"_I love you, mummy! I'll win for you!"_

"_I know, just go sweetie!"_

_That had been the last that I had seen of my mum before I went tearing down the hallway to my secret hiding spot. I had this spot on occasions. I had found it when my dad and I had been playing before. There was this nook in my room where we kept our armoire. At age five, I was small enough to slide behind it and slid it out a couple inches. The floorboards beneath it lifted up to reveal an extremely tiny hole and small staircase. I would in my way down there, pull the armoire a little ways back so that it didn't look suspicious. I could fit in this whole and was dead silent, especially when men came stomping through my room, thrashing it to bits and moving furniture searching for me. They tore up the whole house, I found out later, and broke the glass. As I sat in my hole and was startled by a sudden high-pitched screaming from the other room. I knew that it was my mother and I began crying. Her screams continued and continued and I thought that my head was going to explode._

_The Aurors came searching our house that day after they seized almost all of the Deatheaters that had been there, except for the few, they found out later, that had tortured my mother. We had thought that she was a vegetable at first but later knew that she just didn't respond to anything but was alive and breathing. I was found and a nanny or protector took us into foster care and that was how I lived my life. All my presents had been destroyed save for my broomstick that my father had cleverly hidden in the safe along with our other precious items. I thank him later for that._

_Every night, whether I know it or not, I am haunted by the screams of my mother and the fear that was set upon my fathers face. I was also gifted with the fear of claustrophobia from staying that whole for over two hours. I also received a permanent scar on my back from a nail that had been sticking in my back the whole two hours. I had gotten some sort of infection but the Healers had to fix it up without any problems._

_I will always miss my mother._

_The last thing that I heard before I woke up was the piercing scream of my mother as she was endlessly tortured._

--------------------------------------------

For a second time in my life, I found the white light unbearable. Except, I don't even think that there was a white light. In fact, I wasn't in the Infirmary and there was barely any light at all. Oh, thank God, I thought. I quickly looked around, my eyes adjusting to the little light in the Divination room, and I sat there horrified.

Professor Treloony was looking at me like she was looking a totally different person for the first time in her life—as though I had sprouted wings and told her I was happily gay. Percy looked like he had just failed a test, or better yet, his NEWTs and I knew that something was wrong. Don't get me wrong, the silence was enough… this just confirms it.

"What?" I asked groggily.

I felt as if I had just woken up from a well deserved nap and that I had bed head and bad breath to boot. Oh. Wait, I have confirmation on the latter.

The room was silent and I felt like an encased lion at the zoo. Or perhaps a really ugly animal.

But I wasn't thinking about that. All I could think about was the piercing scream that echoed through my head.

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry, it's a little too short for my liking and it just popped up. I hope its good. I was very sad when I wrote this, but whatev. So, this is Chapter 6 and I just kinda wanted to put up some background info. I'll go back to Katie and Oliver and Quidditch. Don't worry. Thanks! Review, please! Muah!**

**Emelie.**


	7. I'm waterlogged, can I help you?

**By Emelinee**

"**Bring your own beverage"**

**Oliver Wood has changed. He is no longer the sweet innocent Scottie that we all grew to love. Here, Oliver has faced more than one hardships. Watch him as he struggles loosing battles with his mother, his best mate and the love of his life. Will anyone be able to help him? Warning for use of drugs, mild swearing and adult content. No sexual activity.**

**Disclaimer: The idea of the main characters parents were a creation of Hovizi of Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and all other Harry Potter characters and plots belong to J.K. Rowling and unfortunately… not me.**

**A/N: Dude, I'm like on a serious streak here. And I'm on a 'computer sugar high' like I'm stoned or something. Awkward...**

**READ THIS: okay, to describe this chapter I use: the insane ramblings of a mad-Quidditch obsessed-freak-like-teenage boy by the name of OLIVER WOOD. Um… okay this is a definite switch from sad-Ollie to more funnier-Ollie. WINK. Um. The first part or so is completely filled with Oliver's random thoughts. Okay, scratch that. The WHOLE PART. And when I mean random… I mean random. So, try to figure them out. They go off on tangents every once in a great while and start a new sentence in the middle of a thought but that's okay. Because it's Oliver! Er, nothing exciting really happens in here. Oliver has a minor panic attack and is trying to cope with the whole school banding against him. So… ya. It's just kind of random. Also to show you that this isn't an entirely dark fic/sad. It's also slightly humorous for all you comedians out there. And don't worry. I'll throw in a little more of that mushy mushy romance you all need/love. Er… ya. A dab bit of Katie and Ollie's new lover and voila! You have yourself a pic. Don't say I didn't warn you. (Er… the title is kind of just to warn you that—hey! It's random! Oh yeah... and water… blah, blah, blah.) Actually, I decided that I'm going to make this another page longer just for you. And you're just like SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH THE CHAPTER SO THAT YOU CAN POST THIS. And I'm like—okay! Buh-bye now!**

**Wait, now look back up at the underlined part up there. Ya. I was just kidding. Haha, good one emelie. Rar. Well, they're mentioned? Hehe. Erm… Um, so.. ya. Random. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Haha, it looks like Oliver's opening up to you know. You get a lil more of his brain than you did in chapter 1! So there! Bewaaaaaaaare… boo.**

The rest of my day was sort of unexpected. I mean, I'm Quidditch captain and I plan things out, so it was a little weird for me. I had chosen to ignore the vision that I had, which happened to be pretty hard considering a million people came up to me that day and asked me if I was alright. Well, generally along the lines of: "I heard you got sick…" "You're weird." "Um… I didn't do it!" and my favorite "Well, I'd like to come up and say 'hi' but I thought that'd be too weird, considering the circumstances. So I chose: You're a freak, instead."

I wasn't really sure how to respond. I was half coping with the fact that I just re-witnessed something that I had desperately fought to forget. It also happened twelve years ago in a matter of hours within only a matter of minutes—and I wasn't very happy with it.

I was also dealing with my friend Alix, who had taken to me like a bear to a bear trap. Seemingly, she wasn't used to handling this type of situation. I can't blame seeing as a relationship isn't really written in stone. Well, even if I did try to talk to her, a random hoard of people would just so happen to be walking by at that exact moment and start whispering and staring at me as if I were about to explode any minute.

Jolly.

I kind of wish I would explode, just to see their faces. I might need Fred and George for this one…

I mean, I didn't really see what the big deal was. I had a freaking vision! Is that a problem? Because, I didn't know about it. And somewhere along this wretched day, it decided to get worse. I don't know what this guy was going at, but I was kicked in the chins and sent crumpling to my doom. I mean, damn! It hurt! I was all flustered after that and didn't get where the guy got off kicking me. I tried ignoring it, but it was kind of hard when about four other people did it to.

I blushed beet red when Alix pulled the hand-made 'kick me' sign off of my robes.

Currently, my day had decidedly calmed down. It seemed that Hogwarts had had its fill of gossip for the short ten minutes that it may and finally decided to go back to its normal life. Catching me off guard, a crumpled up piece of paper came whizzing at my head, and bonked off of it onto the floor.

I guess I was wrong.

I _really _didn't want to open that letter, but I knew that if I didn't, then I'd receive about a hundred more saying the exact same thing—or worse. I growled inside as I uncrumpled the paper and stared at it in awe.

"FREAK!" was written in big, bold letters across the whole sheet. The patron also left a few memorial doodles of me laying on the ground (looking dangerously unconscious), and—for some odd reason—Professor Snape being pelted by about fifty Bludgers with his head hanging off and his large, obtuse nose coming out and poking his eyes out. Oh, and there was a kitten trying to tear up his leg like a scratching post.

Odd…

I thought for a moment that if I turned around to look at who sent it to me, they wouldn't send any more, but I seriously doubted that that would change anything.

A thought struck me and I realized that this was how it felt to be Harry Potter.

Neat.

Oh boy, this sucks... I should lighten up on him a little bit.

Without any warning, an extremely pointy quill came whizzing at my head, and this time hit me straight in the temple. I actually saw stars for a good five seconds.

Oh, there it goes… my brain stopped.

Wait a minute, it was a bloody vision! How come I'm getting so much crap for having a bloody vision? I mean, I think it's just all the seventh year blokes that are pestering me about it, but still! Did they honestly have the right to bother me berserk?

Probably.

Well, I wasn't sure if I was anger, annoyed, sad, or confused. Wait—I'm confused. I wasn't sure why people were seriously overjoyed at the fact that I'm a weirdo and I am the next Treloony.

Oh dear God.

If someone else had had a vision, what would I do? Hmm… nothing. I mean, what is there to do? Did I do something weird during the vision? Maybe I talked about it and only heard weird snippet so they thought that I was have sick, dirty wet dreams or something. Whoa, Ew. I quickly tried to not replay the scene in my head and made a mental reminder to talk to Perce about the whole ordeal and why the hell everyone was making such a fuss about it.

I reverted my attention back to Professor Binns.

Did I seriously just say that?

…

I reverted my attention back to my notes.

Er… let me rephrase that… _again_.

I reverted my attention back to my Quidditch notes.

Ah, much better. I thought I was going truly insane for a moment. Not I! Not the great, Oli—ooh, a Knut! Anyway, I rephrased a few of the diagrams that were written on the outline for tonight's practice—oh shit!

I looked around, praying that I hadn't said that aloud before I dove back into my notes and ripped a few papers out. I scribbled a few more practicing diagrams for the meeting that we were having tonight and made another mental note to remind the whole team that we had the meeting tonight. Jeez, I only reminded them twice! Harry probably forgot…

I was lost in my ramblings for about five minutes until the door burst open and in popped Professor McGonagall. Well, she didn't really pop, it was more of a natural glide. Kind of like… walking, I suppose. I'm not sure though, but I think—

"Wood?"

I was snapped from my reverie and prayed to God that that had been the first time she called my name.

"Yes, ma'am?" I returned politely. I tried to act calmly as I watched McG's lips move as she formed a sentence. Why the heck am I watching her lips?

"—my office, now, Wood," she finished and I panicked for a millisecond.

"Now?" I asked innocently. She gave me a stern look and I immediately began packing up my things. In a haze, I rushed out the door as Professor Binns' droning continued on. Ha! Suckas... Ther're stuck with Binns...

"What did you need to—"

"I lied, Wood," she said, not turning to look at my as we rushed at light-speed down the hallway. "We don't need to talk about your grades."

"My grades?" I remembered that I hadn't paid attention to the first part of her sentence. Oh…

"Yes, in fact, you have a private letter that has been sent to you, via Professor Dumbledore and it's apparently urgent, otherwise we wouldn't have rushed you out of that important class just now," she said sternly, commanding the gargoyle to jump aside.

I snorted as we began climbing the staircase and she gave me a look, which I immediately returned. I couldn't help it, really. She just said that Binns' class was important! Give me a break…

To be truthfully, I was slightly nervous. I rarely spoke with the Headmaster and all the times that I had previously, all concerned Quidditch and my "drastic behavior that seemed to have scared the children" as I remember him saying once. I guess the fact that I had been rather "on edge" lately because of all the dirty little tyrants these days that I wasn't sure how to cope with this additional stress.

And to top it off, I was having a panic attack.

"Come in."

His voice was their all too soon and I hoped that he couldn't hear my heart thrashing to rip out of my chest. I didn't understand why I was so stressed out about a little meeting with the old man and I had a feeling that he knew exactly what was going on.

"Have a seat, Oliver," he told me, his deep, faithful blue eyes never missing a beat and twinkling like a bright Christmas light.

I sat down nervously and I wouldn't have been surprised if the chair suddenly started rocking back and forth because I was shaking so badly. I glanced all around the room, anywhere but him. I knew that he could see into my mind—he's probably taken Occlumency or Leglimancy or whatever that was. Percy was always mumbling about it saying that it'd be better if he knew them. Personally, I didn't want my friend knowing all me thoughts. That'd be kind of awkward to me. Besides, my thoughts are just plain _weird_.

"How has your first few days of school been?" he asked casually, trying to lighten the mood.

Pfft, trying to lighten the mood _my ass_. Here I am, freaking out like the world was going to end and having this STUPID TREMOR THAT WON'T FREAKING GO AWAY and he's just sitting there all calm and crap? I've HAD ENOUGH! Why am I freaking out? He just is talking about SCHOOL and next thing you know it's the FREAKING WEATHER.

I'm afraid that what happened next would have to be the most embarrassing thing in my entire life.

I just stopped.

Yeah, you heard me—stopped.

I stopped moving, I stopped blinking, I was no longer trembling and I was staring off into oblivion, leaving Dumbledore's question unanswered.

If I had been paying attention, I would have seen Dumbledore show a fraction of emotion for the first time in his life and look concerned. Big step for mankind, right there.

Without giving me any notice, life seemed to start up again and I was blinking around, whipping my head in every direction and that damn nervous twitch had returned. I stared at Dumbledore and had to squeak out a reply: "Good!" so that the man wouldn't seem suspicious.

"I must assure you that everything is fine and you aren't in trouble," he said, an amused glint in his eye.

Damn him for being so—what?

"Well then why am I here?"

It had felt as if a large, unmovable weight had been lifted from my shoulders and a strange, large earthquake had stopped its run. Hey, I can breathe! I felt like cheering right there but instead had to bring myself back to his attention (struggling, might I add…)

And I also wanted to strangle that glint of his...

"Well, I received a letter from St. Mungo's Hospital, as you are aware," he said, nodding and continued, "and it seems that your mother has been placed in their care seeing to the sudden disappearance of your nanny by the name of Nany. I know you might be concerned and I wanted you to be aware of this. Do you have any idea as to what is going on, young master?"

Jeez, what was this, Star Wars?

I suppose I thought that this was a joke or something but the commend didn't really hit home.

Wait for it…

"WHAT!" I shouted, my rage returning.

"Obviously not…" the Headmaster muttered dejectedly.

"Wha—how—I mean—if you… wait a minute… how could…? I—"

"Please… one word at a time, Mr. Wood," the Professor interjected kindly.

"Yes, that," I said offhandedly. "Err, is she alright? Why is she in St. Mungo's and where the _hell_ is Nany?"

"We aren't sure, Mr. Wood, but I advise you to stay calm and relaxed. Your mother is being taken care of because she can't take of herself, surely being the reason why she's where she is."

Oh, ever the wise man.

"As to your dear nanny, we have absolutely no idea as to what had become of her. Who knows?" he said sadly. "Maybe she simply became sick of it. Perhaps, some annoying neighbors?"

I snorted. Annoying was an understatement.

"We'll keep in touch, Oliver," he said, interrupting my train of thought, which I noticed, seemed to be going nowhere lately. Hmm… where did I put my quill?

"Thank you, sir," I said, my brain functioning as normal.

"Off to eat!"

That old man was as cheery as a bat, if bats… are… er, cheery?

I give up.

I left the office quickly, with my stuff in hand, and decided to drop them off in my dormitory. Classes were over and I was glad that I didn't have to listen to Binns for another however long was left in that dreadful class.

Moving on, I made my long, lonely trek to the Great Hall. As I neared the Entrance Hall, I suddenly realized that going in there was the absolutely wrong idea. I prayed to God that all the girls' PMSing had subsided so that they forgot what had taken place yesterday. I changed direction and decided that a stroll around the lake would kill time before our meeting. I sighed, concluding to the fact that the team would remember without me reminding them, or else I'd hunt them on my own and drag them by their feet. A fleeting thought struck my brain: would they miss my important meeting on purpose?

…

Nah.

The air was nice that night and I was glad that I had made the right decision for once. I enjoyed looking at the stars and the sound of nature under my feet. I had small feeling that someone was following me, but I shook it off as nothing. It was probably a cute little bunny rabbit or something.

I actually hoped that it was. I had always wanted a bunny as a pet. I think I'd name it Rufus or something. Sure, Dipstick would probably eat it, but that's okay. And I'm sure Spinster would like it, the old fart.

I just called my owl an old fart?

I need some serious mental help.

A loud crack (**A/N: I'm so sorry, I couldn't help myself. I wrote crap instead of crack and I thought it was hilarious… I'm not here…**) echoed through the scattered trees and I whipped my head around. Startled, I noticed that no one was there but the wind and the rustling of leaves.

Damn, nature.

I continued my walking with ease and I felt content as the breeze hit my face. For once in my life, I was relaxed. No Quidditch, no mum, no Dreyus, no Katie, no weird visions, no stress about the Cup, no annoying Fred and George, no bitchy Angelina, no evil Roger Davies, no freaky Dementors, no Voldemort, and definitely no flying, pointy quills whizzing at my head. I was at peace with the world for once and it seems to agree with me. It was _finally_ cutting a break.

I finished with one lap around the lake and I checked my watch. Dinner was almost over and we would be having our meeting in about ten minutes. I was glad that—

I suddenly found myself flying through the air, landing in the water with a gigantic splash. I surfaced with water going up my nose and the nasty taste of seawater in my throat. I blinked to get the water out of my eyes and vaguely felt the little creatures at the bottom tugging on my coat. My feet touched bottom and I slowly turned around. And there on the bank lay the culprits of my little predicament, along with the rest of my Quidditch team, laughing their silly little asses off.

"WEASLEYS!"

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: Um… the line "Oh, there it goes… my brain stopped" was actually not mine. Funny story, really, but it belongs to whoever the genius' behind the show "Ed, Edd, and Eddy" are. Er, the one, Ed, said it during the show and it became an inside joke between my brother and I… and I just completely embarrassed myself saying that I copied someone instead of just taking it as my own and pretending that I didn't know what you were talking about if you mentioned it to me. What can I say? That's the honesty in me. Well, it is the right thing to do… and I would have felt too bad to live. So… there.**

**Whoops, no theme song for this one. I'm too hyper. I need to post this thing. NOW.**

**Anywho… loovas! RNR! NOW! Please… **

**Oh, thanks so much to…**

_**Loving.wood  
Micahmouse  
Lady.of.the.own  
Hovizi (always…)**_

**Kisses! I'll shut up now. RnR!**

**Emelie!**


	8. A Sunny Alixir

**By Emelinee**

"**Bring your own beverage"**

**Oliver Wood has changed. He is no longer the sweet innocent Scottie that we all grew to love. Here, Oliver has faced more than one hardships. Watch him as he struggles loosing battles with his mother, his best mate and the love of his life. Will anyone be able to help him? Warning for use of drugs, mild swearing and adult content. No sexual activity.**

**Disclaimer: The idea of the main characters parents were a creation of Hovizi of Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and all other Harry Potter characters and plots belong to J.K. Rowling and unfortunately… not me.**

**A/N: Um. He deals with some things. There. You happy now? Reer! Let's see… YAY! More Oliver and um Alix so there. Katie joins in on the fun and Oliver does ballistic once more. So, here's a summary. **

"**Oliver's horribly rotten day gets a makeover (not Oliver, the _day_) all thanks to a little someone special. Katie and Roger show up and there's a little talk about the birds and the bees and a little more. And finally, Oliver makes _them_ pay for humiliating him and pretty much doing what Captains do best—wh00ping their player's—wait, sorry, that's the next chapter. Best stay tuned…" **

**The end! Ahhaha. Of my author note. So, read… read… and then…. REVIEW and I will love you forever and your name will be put down at the bottom. ;) smooooooches! **

I suppose you could say that I woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning.

First, I forgot that I left my contacts in so my eyes were all dried up. I had a headache to boot and I had trouble sleeping the night before. My dorm mates were excessively loud and I wanted to just haul out and punch them. I was in pain, so my trip to the bathroom was in desperation. I first stepped on a pot of ink, spilling it all over my feet. I continued to trip over my Quidditch Robes and smash my nose on something that I didn't really know what it was. As I got up, I hit my head on the top of Percy's four-poster bed and then continued to walk smack dab in the pole. I tripped over one of the guys on my way to the bathroom and stubbed my toe really bad, thus, ramming my head into the closed bathroom door. Once, inside, I quickly fixed my contacts, but not before getting some cream or hair gel in them on accident. My hair was a mess and all the toothpaste squirted all over my brand new Quidditch shirt. And there was no more toothpaste left. I slipped on a bar of soap and thought that I was going to be knocked unconscious as my head hit the tile sink. The shower was scalding hot (or freezing cold, whatever way you got it) and I _still_ smelled like rotten body odor. I had a rather large and annoying pimple right on my nose and, well, let's just say that _that_ wasn't too impressive. Once I got out of the shower (after almost killing myself three times) I realized that I forgot my clothes in the dormitory. I came back out—the only towel left being a really short one—and it was just my luck that the guys had invited a gaggle of girls into the dormitory. They pretty much laughed at me the whole time. I didn't care. I grabbed all my stuff—and I think someone grabbed me—and changed and made it back out alive.

So, pretty much... it sucked.

I sighed. I could tell that this was going to be a dreadfully long day and I needed some consolation. Now. I did a double take as I noticed that my new Quidditch shirt was clean and toothpaste-free.

"What the…"

"Simple cleaning spell, Oliver," Percy told me condescendingly. "Second year."

Duh. I felt so incredibly stupid at this point that you have no idea. I didn't try to dwell on the fact that I could have save myself a lot of time and hassle if I had just used magic. I raced down the stairs and out the common room, which then I took the time to mutter a few more cleaning spells for my face, smell, and pretty much everything else.

I was supposed to be excited this day. Dumbledore had cancelled all classes—which I'm confused as to why—because he "wanted us to settle down and be fully welcomed back to this school". I didn't really care what the reason was, whether he had a bad case of Herpies and didn't want to show in public or he was secretly doing Professor Snape in his office. I turned another corner and was even more grateful that Dumbledore had cancelled today's lessons because then I had time to catch up with my team and a good friend named Alix.

I spotted her immediately as I walked in the Great Hall and made a beeline towards her. Hogsmeade was next weekend but I was too excited to wait.

"Hey, Alix," I said, smiling slightly as all her girlfriends around her went into an immediate giggling frenzy.

"Oliver! It's been so long," she said, adjusting in her seat so that she could see me better.

I smiled brightly. "Yeah, I've been really busy these past couple days and I was wondering if you'd like to take a walk around the lake with me?"

I heard a small chuckle escape her as her hoards of friends laughed openly. I raised a timid eyebrow but tried not to look at her friends. It was hard because I'm that good in front of girls. Well, large, giggling, flocks of them at least.

"I'd love to, Oliver," she said, standing up and taking the arm I offered to her.

I was pleased with myself. Something had actually gone right today and I hadn't blown it up… yet. I eyed the Gryffindor table as we left and was excited to notice that my friends, or the Quidditch team, were slightly perturbed at the fact that I was taking a girl from Ravenclaw out. Well, out of the Great Hall, but that was beside the point. I swiftly snatched an apple from the basket in front of Angelina and took off with Alix, pointedly ignoring her cry of indignation.

"Who's that?" I heard Alicia ask the group, astounded.

"Some girl he's with." That was Katie.

"Look's like some bimbo." George?

"Urg, who needs him. I mean, he's ju…" as I heard Angelina's accusing voice fade away I couldn't help but wonder why they were angry at me. Was it all because of Angelina? I mean, hell that had happened like two days ago. And here I was the butt of all their jokes, getting pranked multiple times (Fred and George had been discreetly elbowing me and kicking me in the hallways yesterday. I don't know how I could have missed their flaming hair. They had even been the creator of the 'Kick me' sign, the note that said 'FREAK' with a bunch of random doodles and that damn quill. Of course, it hadn't been them exactly. They had had several people on the inside help them out—dirty rats) and also getting thrown in the lake—I mean, yesterday hadn't been exactly my best day.

I decided that I would put my mum and Nany's sudden disappearance away in my brain. I didn't feel like thinking about that right now and I had had a tough day yesterday. Do I need to repeat myself? I pitied myself and I just wanted to take some time with a friend. Besides, Dumbledore had sent me another owl last night assuring me that my mum was being well taken care of and people were definitely looking for Nany, whether they were Muggle, Wizard, or under Dumbledore's command. I didn't really care which (or all of the above, really) I just wanted to know that my mum was all right. Besides, Dumbledore already confined me to Hogwarts and forbade me to leave, lest I want to be expelled. Well, you must understand that I am choosing to sit my tiny little arse down here and do what my mother had always wanted me to. Go to school! Huh, I felt like I was two.

I'm large and in charge!

Anyway, Alix was nice, and she was growing on me by the second. Personally, she wasn't drop dead gorgeous, but she had these dazzling eyes that just enchanted me and something about her kindness and wonderful character drew me towards her. She liked to have a good time and apparently Ravenclaw has had their share of good 'parties'. She was a reader like most Ravenclaw are but preferred the romance novels and the horror books (she was a Steven King-er), a weird combination if you ask me.

She had learned to knit at a young age and had an extreme fondness toward cats. She was a simple girl with a wild life. She told me a little bit about her family. Her mum was a writer and had written several good mysteries in her time and preferred her poetry to books. In her off time, she had a part-time job at the Ministry doing paperwork and other odd jobs such as a secretary. Her father was a Muggle and had became an engineer in a production company called Lockheed Martin. Apparently, the man was tall, quirky, had a slightly balding head of brown and had a constant cold. She told me to watch out for him, because he didn't really approve of boyfriends (such as chasing them off the lawn, totalling their car with a baseball bat and shaving their head bald dare they try to hurt his little pumpkin-poo...).

She had a little brother named Jeffrey who was in the second year, a little annoying brat of a sister, as she called her, named Samantha who was in the third year. She was in the six year herself along with her twin brother who was in Slytherin. His name was Francis and I'm proud to say that he liked to have a good time, thank you very much. Supposedly, he was astounding at Quidditch but refused to play with such an inexperienced team who liked to do nothing except parade around and knock people off their brooms. She promised me that I'd have to meet him and I agreed.

We continued our solemn path around the forest and chatted like we hadn't a care in the world. I really liked being around her. She was easier to talk to and I felt as if she understood everything I told her. I told her all about my life, with my mother and father (and that dratted Nany) and even my friend Dreyus. She had lost her best friend when she was five to a car bombing and she had never been the same since. I suppose you could say that we helped each other cope with our losses.

Alix and I were a little too similar that it was scary. Not only the simple things, like loving Quidditch, going to Hogwarts, loosing someone dear to you, and doing a couple of the same hobbies, but other things like how we were constantly smiled or how we laughed the same, loud, hard and tears squirting out of our eyes. We laughed at the same time too, and in strange unison. She was also a die-hard fan of Puddlemere United.

I could have married her right there.

"I hate apples, though," she said, eyeing the rotten core between my thumb and index finger with distaste.

"I_ love_ apples," I said, trying to gross her out by waving it in her face. "What's wrong with them?"

She sighed. "I don't know. Perhaps its because when I was six, my brother Francis had stolen my mum's wand and bewitched my favorite desert, it was an ice cream sundae then, into a gigantic apple right as I bit into it. I had a loose front tooth and it came off. I was traumatized."

I laughed so hard that I ended up rolling on the ground. I couldn't help. The story was all too funny for me to handle.

I settled down. "Well, then, I'm going to have to get you to like them, now aren't I?"

A giggle. "Ah, hell no."

--------------------------------------------

The sun had decided to make an appearance as Hogwarts was rounding upon noon. Alix and I had decided to take a swim in the lake because we were too bored to do anything else and were currently sitting on the bank, sopping wet, in our jeans and t-shirts. Presently, I was laughing about something I couldn't even remember anymore and was clutching onto my stomach for dear life. I was considering pushing her into the lake, _again_, when we heard footsteps behind us.

"Hey, Wood," greeted Roger Davies with a smug grin on his face.

"Davies," I grunted out. I was surprised that they had come by this way. Katie knew how I felt about Davies but she probably just wanted to provoke me.

"Mind if we share your ground?" Katie inquired cheerily.

"Well, it _is_ our territory," I said snootily.

"I don't see your name on it," Davies responded, the smart-Alec he is.

Alix silently pointed to a spot a couple yards away to reveal wat appeared to be a sign carved into the sand. It read in large, sloppily written letters:

**Oliver's and Alix's Territory**

**Bug off!**

Katie sighed, trying to reason with her best friend. Oh, that would be me. I think she was trying to look innocent and cute at the same time. "Can't we just steal a little bit of your ground?"

I snorted. "Sure, take some sand, but only a handful."

Well, it sounded a lot cooler in my head. Let's just leave it at that. It seemed as if they had given up on reasoning with us because we're stubborn, bitching and don't really like them all that much right now.

"Ollie, I don't think that you've been properly introduced to my new boyfriend," she started, taking her place beside me on the hot sand.

Er...

I was down-right shocked. I looked at her as if she had grown fangs and decided to take up chess while testing a new punk style with matching green highlights in her hair.

What?

"Oh," I stuttered. I didn't really know what to say. Alix was the lucky one because she didn't really have to say anything at all. I'm sure she would have been just as taken back.

"Oliver, this is Roger Davies, my boyfriend," she said, smiling a little. She was trying to get me to lighten up, but I wouldn't give her the pleasure. "Roger, this is my best friend, Oliver Wood."

It sounded as though we hadn't been previously acquainted and I realized that we really hadn't other than: "Please shake hands, captains."

We stared at each other as if we were both being asked to eat a can of worms and then regurgitate them for our children. Mmm, what a wonderful mental image. I suppose that the next thing would have to be raising a hand to shake, but I had just cleaned them. Pfft, like I would lower myself to shaking hands with Roger Davies on anything less than a Quidditch Pitch.

He had decided to be the better man about two minutes ago and I was still hell-bent on being stubborn. I had every reason, dammit! Davies was a prick, he was self-centered and he was dead ugly. I hate him and I hope he dies.

Well, that wasn't very nice.

I was really fed up with myself. I nearly slapped myself and wiped my hand clean as I shook hands with the smarmy bastard. I felt slightly disgusted to think that his perfect hands were touching _my_ Katie. I didn't think that he deserved her. I would have been happier if she went with Lee or even the Weasley twins or something, ah heck—me! But alas, my hopes were rejected.

"Ready for the Quidditch season, Wood?" Roger asked.

Was he trying to be polite? Because that wasn't exactly polite to me.

I grinned and a shock stirred in me, telling me that I was ready for this challenge. I felt Katie's hand on me, trying to restrain me or something, but I ignored it, looking Roger straight in the eyes with a glint of competitiveness in my very bright and beautiful blue eye.

"Of course, Davies," I said coolly. "When have you ever doubted me."

He chuckled. "I knew you'd be running two-a-days by now. It's always like you. Straining your team too early in the season so that they slump at the end from injury… or worse."

"Like you don't work your team hard, Davies? Oh right, we play Ravenclaw and I noticed that your players were slacking a little bit… too much," I said, getting a rise out of him. "Not getting the training they need, if you ask me? Nobody can really match up to our spectacular team really. So, I wouldn't even bother."

"Getting your hopes up a little early, maybe?" he retorted. "Who knows? Maybe this year you'll get lucky and Potter will stay on his broom a little longer."

He actually laughed out loud at that remark.

"So as to not break your Seeker's nail?" I said, smirking. I had to restrain myself to not copy his laugh and smack it back in his face. I saw a flush rise on his neck and I knew that my sexism would help me out one day. "Sure, Harry'll stay on his broom long enough to beat you three times over, and your little Seeker. I've got the best Seeker in the nation, Davies, you know that."

A hiss of breath escaped his lips. "What broom? Remember Potter has to be driving those old Comets Hooch keeps? Nation-worthy Seeker's don't win on those sticks. That's too bad—you actually believed in your team this year. Not that you didn't every other year. You just think that everything is Quidditch, driving your players mad to the point of insanity."

I clenched my fists until I felt a trickle of blood being drawn. "At least I'm dedicated to the sport and can concentrate, not like your players who heckle and whistle once a member of the opposite sex walks by," but he wouldn't let me finish.

"And your team doesn't?" he said, he face getting redder with anger.

"My team is trained, you jack—"

"Oliver!" Katie had decided that that was the last straw. I damned her. This was turning out to be a good argument and I was on top, too. "Enough is enough, Roger, Oliver." She frowned. "I think we all understand this little Quidditch world we got going on and don't _really_ need to discuss it now. Okay, guys? Let's just settle down and enjoy the sun!"

She was content with relaxing, but Davies had gotten too much of a rise out of me to stop.

I suddenly felt Alix slip her hand into mine. I was a little surprised; I had forgotten that she was there the whole time. I smiled at her, glad that she was with me, and that calmed me down considerably to realize that arguing with Davies wasn't the best way to win back Katie's friendship or affection. I resided to sitting there, staring at the small waves and smile contentedly, enjoying Alix's presence.

I had a strange feeling that Davies was trying with all his might not to retort to my last accusation. I rarely refered to swearing (out loud) toward another person, but sometimes, some things call for desperate measures. And Davies was number one on the list. Well, I think Flint was, but that's beside the point. He must of realized where Katie's loyalties lie—her morals, values, friendship, that sort of thing. He was smarter than he looks (I was still struggling with trying to accept this) and he must have actually cared for Katie, otherwise the words would have been flowing.

Relaxing into Alix's hands, I stared at her as if she was a New World to me. Then it struck me: I had a girlfriend. I suddenly felt like the happiest man alive. I didn't really know why—it wasn't as if I was head over heels for this girl. Well, maybe I was. I wasn't really sure about any of my love life now days. The only think that was still nagging me at the back of my head would probably be me having small feelings of affection toward my best friend. Is that normal? I was more concerned that if I told her, she would reject me totally and leave me unloved and friendless. And I definitely did not want that—especially if was just a little crush. I decided that I'd sort out my feelings with Katie a little more so that I wouldn't be confused when she's wondering why I all of a sudden kiss and shove her up against a wall, my hands trailing up her—whoa.

I seriously considered jumping in the lake again as a form of a cold shower. I shivered at the thought of me thinking about my best friend like that. I wondered briefly if she did the same, but I didn't have much time because my eyes had drifted back to Alix as she chatted carelessly with Katie about girl stuff and I admired what I had: a beautiful girl.

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: Whoops! A little long, but well worth it right? Okay, so I sobered up and I'm—I mean, Oliver's no longer hyper! Haha, here you got some real deep thinking from his Quidditch-obsessed brain and now he's actually figured out that Alix and him or together. Yay. I actually introduced that girlfriend conflict if some were confused. Or not. Uh, ya, a little Roger and Oliver trouble, but nothing new right? And what's with this Oliver/Katie love scene Ollie's having trouble with? Oh ya, and did Oliver forget about his mum and Nany? What's going on with that… hmm…**

**Er, okay, thanks to (gasps):**

_**Lady.of.the.own  
Micahmouse  
Loving.wood  
And Hovizi (Yay!)**_

**You all are fantastic.**

**Well, that's it! I hope you enjoy!**

**Uh… Emelie! Muah!**


	9. Ahh, Sweet Revenge

**By Emelinee**

"**Bring your own beverage"**

**Oliver Wood has changed. He is no longer the sweet innocent Scottie that we all grew to love. Here, Oliver has faced more than one hardships. Watch him as he struggles loosing battles with his mother, his best mate and the love of his life. Will anyone be able to help him? Warning for use of drugs, mild swearing and adult content. No sexual activity.**

**Disclaimer: The idea of the main characters parents were a creation of Hovizi of Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and all other Harry Potter characters and plots belong to J.K. Rowling and unfortunately… not me.**

**A/N: Um… lemme see. Oh yes, in this chapter Oliver gets his well-deserved revenge… and little more than he bargained for. This I the night of the day that Oliver has off and it's a Wednesday. Oliver goes a little psycho with Quidditch-fever and the team realizes that pranks aren't good to pull on your Quidditch captain.**

**Oh, snap! I looooove reviews. ;)**

**Oh, and p.s., Oliver says stuff about the plays he's been working on summer and nights but you never really hear about them. If that really bothers you, then I'm sorry because I know that you never hear about them. Because they'd be boring, right? I think that'd bore me unless you can think of somehow making it exciting. Haha, jk. I actually can, but that's beside the point. The point is that Oliver has designed plays but that was earlier on in the summer and whenever we aren't in his brain. ;). Glad that's cleared up.**

**Oh, yeah, this chapter actually looks like what a normal chapter should look like. Wow. Shocker! It's not as random as the others are. Hmm, maybe I'll throw a little sumtin, sumtin.**

**Oh, hey, haven't you ever wondered what Katie thought of Oliver? Well, so did I. So, there's a little sumtin, sumtin.**

**Muah. RnReview, please!**

**--------------------------------------------**

"WEASLEY! YOUR WHITE ARSE BETTER BE BACK IN THE AIR BEFORE I SAY _QUIDDITCH!_ Because I just said it and your _still_ not doing what you're suppose to be doing!"

Ow. All right, my throat was officially sore—thoroughly worn from yelling myself hoarse at the pathetic people that I consider my team. I mean look at them—they are sweating like pigs and we just started practice…

I glanced down at my watch.

…an hour ago. These people were really out of shape. I was slacking and I can't believe that I let my team relax like this! Besides, aren't girls always complaining about having a fit body and all that jazz? Don't they need to 'work-out' and be all tone for summer. Well, I here is their—

"ALICIA! You better not be going what I think you're doing? Like not finishing your laps? ADD ANOTHER SIX LAPS TO THAT!"

—workout, dammit. What do you expect after ridiculing, pranking and overall humiliating your freaking _Quidditch_ captain?

I sighed. This really was wearing on me. But did my team know that? Ah, hell no. I was really fed up that they hadn't been training over the summer like I asked them to. I gave them a schedule to abide by, too. Well, I understand about Harry, but he is the only one on the team that doesn't need summer training. I knew that I should have asked Dumbledore if I could have booked the pitch in August.

"Alright! Get down here," I shouted at the red blurs that were weaving their way through the stands. With a rush of wind, the sound of shortness of breath reached my ears, followed by the plopping of heavy bodies onto the cold ground.

I turned around to see every one of my players trying desperately to catch their breath and taking my silence as a time to lay down beside their broom. I frowned. Can't they do this the rest of the day while they aren't at practice?

"Why the hell are you guys lying down?" I yelled at them. Well, as much as my sore throat would allow me to yell.

"Because we're whipped, Wood," Fred croaked out.

"You d-didn't give us a break," continued George, gasping for breath, "that whole… whole freaking hour!"

"You didn't need a break!" I said outraged. "You guys should be healthier and more in shape so that you can do a simple drill like this with ease and not have to take a ten minutes nap in the middle of my practice!"

I heard a cry of indignation from one of my Chasers behind me. "Well we aren't, and we wouldn't have to take a ten minutes nap if we don't have to wake up at the crack of dawn each mor—"

"You slept in today, Bell," I retorted, turning my back on my team. "I gave you this morning off. In fact, I sneaked a peak at the Slytherin's practice earlier and it looks like they are ahead of us! Are we not Gryffindors? Are we not going to win the cup this year? We _aren't_ pussies! We're going to win—"

"Yeah, we know," Alicia muttered angrily.

"Where's Harry?" Angelina asked, finally realizing that the boy hadn't showed up today at practice.

"I don't know," I said angrily. "Probably saving the freaking world or something like that. Always going on having to miss practice when we've got the cup to win."

There was an angry glint in my eye and I suddenly realized that Harry would have to make up for this practice by having a two-a-day on Friday. I reeled the calendar through my mind, reminding myself to remind the team of our two-a-day tomorrow and Saturday. We had Friday night practice but I gave them that morning off. Sunday was a morning practice and we were going to view film and plays later on mid-day. I was also considering having team study sessions so that they'd be able to do their homework. I didn't want any of my team having to drop out because of bad grades. That would be horrendous.

"All right, that was too long of a break," I said, flustered. "Come on, get back in the air! Hurry and finish your four more laps so that we can finally get on with practice, sheesh! LET'S GO!"

My team tried to take their time getting to their feet before I shouted that they had to do two more laps because of their slowness. "If it takes you that long to get up, how long will it take you to catch the Quaffle?"

Finally, their six laps were through with, practice had started, and they had learned a total of seven new plays that I had composed over the summer and were practicing them when I realized that my four hour time slot was almost up and our practice would be illegal within a matter of minutes if my team didn't leave the pitch. Realizing that they might try to jeopardize our chances by taking their time, I called them in early and ordered them to hurry and clean up in the locker room, warning them that we still had to discuss more plays and strategy.

**--------------------------------------------**

Blah, blah, blah.

I was talking but I didn't really care what I was talking about. Well, I did. But at the same time, I didn't.

…

Ahem.

Right now, I was currently lecturing my squeaky-clean team about strategies and plays but my mind was drifting. I was going on forty-five minutes and I knew that if I didn't stop now, my team would be asleep. I was actually surprised that they hadn't fallen asleep on my yet.

Yet.

I think I spoke to soon because my head shot up, hearing the loud, booming snores of one of the twins. I scowled, taking my shoe and chucking it at them, and then continuing on with my lecture once I had their undivided attention.

This lecture was so far engraved in my brain that I didn't even have to be thinking about it while I was saying it. I had it memorized, word for word, because all summer I had been going through plays and I think I knew what my plays looked like.

At this point, I was far too bored to care. I really wanted to get back to the dinner. It was coming upon seven and I could pretty much hear our stomach for a perfect unison, as if they were the choir, singing a beautiful rendition of Fur Elise, forgiving the fact that there weren't really any words to that song. So they hummed it. In harmony, of course.

"Got it all?" I found myself saying, startling everyone—including myself. The whole room seemed to wake up in agreement and were out the door before you could say _Pixie Sticks… are fabulous and people like to eat them to get a sugar high and we all love pixie sticks and I_—okay good, everyone's out.

Nobody felt like lingering in my second home, also known as the locker rooms, and I suddenly found myself alone, isolated in the wooden hut we met in six nights a week. I sighed and resigned myself to getting up and figured that Alix might want to meet me soon. I found myself outside, pleased to feel the wind against my face and followed our crowd to the Great Hall. They were all messing around and laughing and I realized that I was completely different from them. Sure, I was a friend, but because of my love for Quidditch, they rejected. Even if they weren't aware of it, they shunned me and didn't want to catch my disease. I considered catching up to them, but I don't think that I could make it any more obvious…

All right, I'm screwed.

They continued horse playing, laughing and generally having fun, pretty much leaving me to settle in the dust. I tried to ignore them and pretend as if I were concentrating about Quidditch (like I always do) when I felt someone run up to me, almost out of breath, and stand in front of me, blocking me from my path.

I looked up to see Katie Bell smiling at me. She was a lay of sunshine that night and I believe that the heavens opened up then, to reveal angels floating down with the glorious sound of their chorus singing their praise and adoration. The animals flocked and were drawn toward the beauty and she could only smile and stare at me gloriously. I stared back at her with the same intensity and the world seemed to fade around us. The light continued to shine down on her as the Quidditch pitch disappeared and Hogwarts was whipped clean off the face of the earth. Glorious music filled my ears and the dazzling picture of—

"Oliver!"

Oops.

I stared at Katie hard for about three seconds, snapping out my reverie. "Yeah, what?"

"What were you doing?" she asked, confused, staring at sky and Quidditch pitch around us.

I followed her eyes, frowning, "Doing what? I—I mean weren't… you, I—"

"Nevermind," she said, looking disturbed.

"Well, what did I do? Sorry, I was kind of lost there," I said shakily. I prayed that she wouldn't notice that I was struggling to maintain my cover and I wasn't that good of a liar. Besides, I couldn't concentrate with her close to me. "I was thinking about Quidditch, sorry."

I tried not to look at her face but she wasn't dwelling on what had just happened.

"Oh, well, come on up front," she said, smiling again. "We're playing tag, Ollie, we want you to join in!"

I smiled at her, glad that she wanted to include me in their games. She had a devilish glint in her eye and she smirked, saying, "I'll race you…"

I didn't need to be told twice as we both took off at the same time. She had a slight lead but I was the better man. The wind was rushing my face and we both couldn't stop laughing as we stumbled our way to the group and the long journey up to the Great Hall. We whipped past our friends, enjoying the feeling of running together like old times.

I was laughing hard as I watched her get tangled up in her hair. I, in turn, kept stumbling on my robes. We giggled and were breathing heavy when I suddenly found myself sprawling on the cold ground. I felt another body on top of me and I knew that Katie, who had been behind me, hadn't missed my receding body. The breath was knocked out of me and a pounding reached my head before I heard a grunt and Katie rolled off of me. We lay there for a few seconds before we heard the hard, delightful laughter of our friends. They had come upon us and were cracking up, unable to contain their laughter.

"Ow," I heard Katie grumble from beside me, half of her body still being on top of me. I let a laugh escape me and she punched my shoulder, which had began to throb.

"Shite, Oliver," she mumbled. "Why the hell did you have to fall?"

I scoffed. "Language, Katherine," I reprimanded.

She slapped me. She hated being called that. I smiled and we got up to leave for the Great Hall, more than ready to eat. I walked the rest of the way with my team, all joking and laughing about random jokes that the twins told and their goofiness. They had decided to beat each other up and wrestle the whole way back. I'd have to say that I hadn't had a more memorable time before.

I met up with Alix before we entered the Entrance Hall, bidding my team farewell and reminding them that we had practice in the morning.

Harry would probably forget…

"Hey, how's it goin'?" I said. I wasn't sure if I was aloud to call her a pet name, like 'babe', because I really wanted to.

"Never better," she replied as we embraced. Or, well, hugged. Okay, so we crushed are bodies together.

What? I missed the girl… so I guess I should tell her.

"I missed you," I said quietly as I leaned against the stone wall, her in my arms.

I felt her sigh against me and I was glad that we were actually this comfortable together. "I did too, baby," she said.

What the… I was going to say that! I took this badly because I had been planning on using that name.

Oh, well. I could use it another time.

"How was practice," she murmured. I think she's going to sleep on me.

"Oh, hell as usual," I said, distraught. I felt her face leave my chest and I could feel her intense stare.

"I thought you _loved_ practice," she said, astounded.

I shrugged. "I do, don't get me wrong," I said, holding her closer. "But I had to punish my team because they threw me in the lake the yesterday. And…"

I stopped and she stopped her giggling and frowned.

"And what? You can tell me," she assured.

I sighed. "Well, I suppose that they only consider me as their captain," I said quietly, not really wanting to look her in the eye. I did anyway and saw that she looked angry.

"You mean they don't like you as a friend?" she asked harshly. Her voice was cold.

I shrugged in agreement. "Oh, Oliver," she said, hugging me tighter and pulling her up to my chest. "Of course they do. They just don't like how hard you are on them in practice. You're a fun guy to be around and they like you too, I promise."

She was definitely assuring. I smiled. Not only because of what she said, but the feel of her body against mine was heaven. "Thanks, babe," I said, resting my forehead against hers.

Ha! I said it this time.

She smiled her beautiful dazzling smile that I couldn't tear my eyes away from. My gaze just sat there on her lips and I suddenly had the urge to kiss her. She stopped smiling and my heart tore a little. I wanted her to keep smiling. Frowning, I looked into her eyes and wondered why she had stopped smiling. Instead she was staring at my lips and I realized that _I_ was the reason why she wasn't smiling.

Well, I better make her smile again.

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: HAHAHAHA! I'm done. And I'm happy with this chapter. I hope you are too because I'm not going to worry about it right now, go watch some Conan O'Brien, and then enjoy the AVP Beach Volleyball at Huntington tomorrow! Weeee! Hope you like it. I know it's a bit long again but I had to add the ending! I just had to. I kind of promised I would, undirectly of course! "and a little more than he bargained for..." (from the top...) Enjoy! Muah!**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, you know who you are.**

_**Lady.of.the.own  
Loving.wood  
Micahmouse  
Hovizi (Triple yes!)**_

**Smooches, please Review! Thanks!**

**Emelie.**


	10. El Damno Desko

**By Emelinee**

"**Bring your own beverage"**

**Oliver Wood has changed. He is no longer the sweet innocent Scottie that we all grew to love. Here, Oliver has faced more than one hardships. Watch him as he struggles loosing battles with his mother, his best mate and the love of his life. Will anyone be able to help him? Warning for use of drugs, mild swearing and adult content. No sexual activity... yet. Oh-ho!**

**Disclaimer: The idea of the main characters parents were a creation of Hovizi of Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and all other Harry Potter characters and plots belong to J.K. Rowling and unfortunately… not me.**

**A/N: First off, you can just skip down to the paragraph thats underlined. That's the important PP. Unless you're just bored. Then keep reading! Oh, hey, ya. Right now, I haven't written anything. But when you read this, I will have written a whole story. So… erm, ya. And write now I have absolutely NO IDEA what to write. I had like a little plot thingy for the other chappies but I just need something to happen so I'll think of something. Hmm… conflict, conflict, conflict. Nope! Well, ya. I dunno. Erm.**

**La-di-da-di… hmmm… nothing to write. Stupid… taking my time… hmm, I'll shut up now and improv it! Haha! Victory! Whatever…**

**Oh, ya, and I am a klutz. Thought I'd through that in even if I do think that Katie's the real klutz. Hmm… yes. But no time for speculation! READ! AHAH!**

**Wait, just kidding. Yes, this is also a very EXTREMELY random chapter and I kind of just went with the flow of things.**

**Alright, SUMMARY: Well, Oliver doesn't really do anything this day but goes over the strange events of the week. Sure, his brain is still functioning randomly and you get a little taste of what we'll hope is Katie/Oliver? We don't know for sure, but you do have that reasurance there. Oliver and Roger have a confrontation and all three of them (Oliver, Katie and Roger) are being extremely stubborn about the whole issue. Oliver brain works all throughout Potions and other ridiculous classes to figure the whole situation. And also, a little news about his mum ties in here.**

**--------------------------------------------**

Ouch! My foot ran into the desk.

Damn desk, always getting in my way.

I was having a terrific day, except when that damn desk happened to get in my way, and I was exceptionally pleased that I—

OUCH! Dammit! I just rammed my foot into the wall.

Damn desk…

Damn wall…

Wow, I'm a klutz.

Well, it had been a week since the whole incident concerning a certain Divination vision that the twins took a _little _too far. I suppose you can say that I forgave them but I still managed to give them hell for it during practice. Those were good times.

I went to classes as usual and hung out with my regular gang. I tried to stay as far away from Davies and his little pumpkin-head as I possibly could, which was considerably hard taking into account that I had about half my classes with the little twit. Katie was pretty easy to ignore except when it came to Quidditch.

I guess I was a little flustered. I was still trying to settle down because this week hadn't really started out for my benefit. All my plans and scheduling had been a failure and my life had gone to ruin. Of course, it had been rebuilt but that wasn't the point. I was wondering what had possessed all my friends to do that to me and Katie's relationship made everything just more confusing and uncomfortable. Lately, I haven't been able to talk to Katie unless it was Quidditch related and don't even get me started on Davies. We actually got in a brawl two days ago. Or a disagreement really.

--------------------------------------------

_"Hey, Wood, how's it going?" came a voice that I knew all too well from behind me. I didn't really feel like turning around but I didn't want to come off as disrespectful now did I._

_"Davies," I said joyfully, "glad to be seeing you around."_

_I smiled cheekily and wondered what the hell he wanted._

_"What the hell do you want?" I wondered aloud._

_He smirked. I hope he wasn't here to just push my buttons. "Oh, I was just wondering if you've seen Katie around," he said suavely. "I'm looking for her. She promised a night out tonight."_

_I sneered at him. What does he think he's doing, gloating? "Sorry, _pal_, haven't seen Katie all night. Weird, I figured that she'd be off with you, doing—"_

_"Doing what, Wood?" asked Davies with mock astonishment. "You know that I would never do anything like that with Katie. I care for the girl, you jackass. I would never hurt her."_

_"I never implied hurting her," I said, ruffled. "I just figured that you'd be trying to get in my best friend's pants once you snuck past us."_

_"Us?" he repeated blatantly. "Who the hell do you think you are? Katie's brother?"_

_I tensed immediately. Sure, I did consider Katie and I like siblings and I know that she did too, especially considering that we both had none for our own. I was an only child and Katie' older brother Curtis had been murdered by Voldemort when she was still not born. It had been his third birthday and Katie was still in the womb with only months to go. Deatheaters had attacked the party and Katie never got to meet her older brother._

_That just set me off._

_I was ready to pound him into a pulp, not only for insulting me and Katie, but for treating Katie unworthy of my friendship and especially not knowing every little thing about her like a boyfriend should._

_And don't get me wrong. I would have beaten him into a pulp had Katie not stopped me._

_I threw a quick punch to the jaw and he stumbled backward. We both got a good few punches at each other, aiming for the face and gut, before Katie came around the corner, screeching at us to stop. I wouldn't. I suppose that I should've been the gentleman and on Katie's side, especially since she wasn't on mine before then and definitely won't be any longer. I ended up with a cut lip and a few bruises whereas I had broken Davies' precious little nose._

_I had been very pleased that day to see blood gushing from his nose. Katie, however, did not as she pulled her boyfriend away from me and took him off, most likely to the hospital wing._

--------------------------------------------

Sure, I was a little pissed then and went out flying after that, but I got over it. I, in turn, decided to be angry with Katie myself since she didn't seem like she wanted to be friends with me that week.

Fine. Her loss.

Potions went by a little too slow for my liking. It was a lecture day so we didn't pull out any of the equipment and Advanced Potions was wearing on me fast. I was disappointed that I hadn't decided to go out with a seventh year that I might actually have a few classes with her. However, her age won't stop me from going out with her.

That's right, Alix Eddins and I were officially a couple. We held hands in the hallways as I walked her to each of her classes and we switched off sitting with each other at meal times. I was responsible for meeting her at her common room and taking her places, and even though it was such a hassle, I didn't really mind. To me, she was the most beautiful that I had ever met. She had a spunky sort of style. On weekends, she was most comfortable in jeans and t-shirts and wore her share of sexy tank tops, might I add. She loved jackets and sweatshirts and was all about comfort, which was my kind of gal. Of course, she did like glamour too. She wore jewelry and wore makeup, but was never too extreme about any of it. She had a cat named Floofer (I nicknamed her Nougat as in Floofer Nougat), which I think is the most adorable name ever, and she wanted to marry Dennis Adzville of Puddlemere United before I came along. Adzville was their star Chaser, but she said that she preferred the Keeper type.

We clicked right off the bat and I was proud to say that I was happy. I had never really had a steady girlfriend, just a few flings, and I had finally found one that understood me. Now all I had to do was get her to like apples and I was all set.

Okay, so I admit it. I wasn't desperately in love with Alix. I did like her, a lot, but I thought that we got along more as friends did than being together did. However, I wasn't going to break up with her over a petty argument like that. I mean, the girl was sweet and I didn't want to hurt her.

Well, maybe I was going after this girl to make Katie jealous.

I stopped dead.

Do I seriously like Katie that much? Wait, who said I like her like that? Do I?

Goodness, I'm confused.

Do I desperately want to break Katie and Roger up so that I can be with her, my best friend of four years? I suppose that neither Roger nor I belong with her. We will be gone next year, leaving with three years for Katie to cheat on us and shag any boy that she wanted. I think that the only thing that kept me from killing Roger in his sleep would be the fact that they haven't slept together and that they will most likely break up at the end of the year.

Well, at least I think they'll break up.

As a matter of fact, I _hope _they will.

And to top it off, I _pray _that they haven't slept together!

…

I'll kill that bastard.

Wow. I'm definitely bi-polar.

Sure, the thought of Katie being my first still resided in the back of my head, but for all I know, they could be skipping Charms or Herbology right about now and getting dirty in the closet.

All right, wonderful mental image there.

And yes, I am a virgin… and proud!

I hope Alix doesn't know that.

Anyway, carrying onward. I settled to the fact that I should stay and remain happy with Alix and live life to the fullest for now. I had a Quidditch Cup to win, N.E.W.T.s to ace, and a Puddlemere United contract to sign. This _is _a pretty big year.

--------------------------------------------

_Ow_, damn couch.

As I made my way through common room, I couldn't help but realize that not a lot of people were there. In fact, they were probably outside, enjoying the beautiful sunset and soft breeze. Of course, I wish that I was out there now, but I had been all day and was getting kind of sick of it. Sure, being there with Alix was down-right refreshing but being out there alone is definitely more boring than it looks.

I decided to take a trip down to Professor Dumbledore's office to check up on the progress of my mother. I was worried about her and wondered that maybe I could visit her some day. And also, where the hell was Nany? She was seriously pissing me off. I tried to let it not get to me, but it was difficult.

There was also the idea that I could visit Dreyus, who was currently resting his arse in jail. Chills still went up my spine at the thought of my best friend committing to something like that.

The whole deal of my house was still under consideration because I was wondering if it was still mine. So pretty much, everything was up in the air and my whole life was hell.

"Uh, pixie sticks?" I command uneasily to the stone gargoyle.

Nothing.

"Oh, lemon drop!"

It still looks like stone to me.

"Shit, mars bars?"

Okay, I was a little worried.

"Okay, fine, chocolate frogs."

Wasn't that the previous password?

"Cauldron cakes. Acid pops… CANARY CREAMS!"

Oh.

I hurried took two steps at a time, which was extremely difficult considering the staircase was _moving_, and reached the door in no-time. Knocking three times, I heard the familiar voice beckoning me in.

"Good evening, Professor," I addressed politely, taking a seat in the large armchair that had appeared for me. Thankfully, the Professor was alone tonight so I could speak with him in privacy.

"What may I do you for, Mr. Wood?" asked the old man kindly.

I made myself comfortable. "Well, I was wondering if you had heard any news on my mother, or Nany of course."

He gave me a weary smile. "No, I have only received the same old news, I'm afraid. There is still no sign of Nany, although we think there is a trace of her somewhere out of the country in possibly Cuba, Argentina or even Bermuda. We just know of some of the similarities between the three and, well, it's still early in the investigation."

I nodded grateful and anxious.

"Is my mother making any progress?" I said hurriedly. The old man shook his head again. "I'm afraid she's gotten worse." My heart seized for a moment. "I believe that she was put in a medically induced coma because she had been awake all night and position that she was in was wearing on her body."

I almost went into complete shock. "But, she's slept like that for twelve years!" I said astonished.

"She must have been aware of her surroundings because she does realize that she is somwhere else where neither you nor Nany are present and she was having minor panic attacks within her vegetated state."

"That's—"

"Impossible, I know."

All I could do was stare at the man. "W-Well, can I, er, visit her, sir?" I asked quietly, not sure how to the handle the idea of my mother in a coma. Nor the money that it was cost me.

He looked a little unsure and I could've sworn that the twinkling in his eyes stopped. "Not tonight, Oliver," he said quietly.

"Sir, how am I going to pay for her being there? You know that I can't afford her being in a hospital," I argued. "That's why she's been living with us for twelve years. I cannot afford any of this and I would rather her be with me. Sir, I can drop out."

I was met with a sad silence but I was dead serious about my decision. I would do anything for my mother, and keeping her alive was one of them. I knew that she would be given the best care at the hospital, but I would also give her could care that is less expensive, so that I'd have enough money to take care of her. I would get a better flat and all… this was becoming too much of a hassle.

"In fact, I'm dropping out, sir," I said, our eyes with a matched intensity.

**--------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Oh my goodness! This chapter actually went somewhere! WOW! Be amazed! Eh... this one was okay. Not too proud and it was a little boring, but it's a chapter, right? Well, whatever. A little on the long side but I figure that this how they will be more often. So, deal with it! Ya, shoot what's going to happen? Uh oh... conflict! So, hmm. Is Oliver really going to drop out? How will he afford everything? And what is really going on with his mother, hmm? Oh, yes, hope you enjoyed it all. 'Cause it was all amazing. Hah! I'm hyper. Crap. Well, all that's left is to… REVIEW! Aha! Beautiful. Muah! And I will love you forever and your name will go below this paragraph. Thanks so much!**

**_Oliverlover  
Lady.Of.The.Own  
Loving.wood_: ya I hate the intronet too.  
_Valterra:_ thank you so much for showing me the light! I will love you forever! That makes me feel so much better. Glad you like it.  
_Micahmouse:_ :) Thanks!  
Marauders-rock-my-socks: ya, is it really Katie/Oliver? Confused? Wooo... What do you think… haha. Just wait and see, no worries.  
_Hovizi_ (What more can I say…)**

**And all the others that reviewed in previous chappies your wonderful!**

**I love you all! (No, I'm not gay… sorry)  
Emelie.**


	11. A Short Breather

**By Emelinee**

"**Bring your own beverage"**

**Oliver Wood has changed. He is no longer the sweet innocent Scottie that we all grew to love. Here, Oliver has faced more than one hardships. Watch him as he struggles loosing battles with his mother, his best mate and the love of his life. Will anyone be able to help him? Warning for use of drugs, mild swearing and adult content. No sexual activity… yet. Muahaha.**

**Disclaimer: The idea of the main characters parents were a creation of Hovizi of Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and all other Harry Potter characters and plots belong to J.K. Rowling and unfortunately… not me.**

**A/N: Uh, so, ya. Ta-da! Chapter 11! So soon, I know! I hope you like it. I think I will too. I was also thinking about this one story that I read (which is totally random and its title is beyond the point… in fact I don't even remember it, that's how beyond the point it is) and it was KBOW I think and they were discussing summers and the usual 'beach' and 'hotties at the beach' and 'even more hotties'… you get the picture, was discussed in it. And I was thinking: would they really go to the beach? I mean, honestly, I don't know whether or not they have beaches in Ireland or whatnot, but do they? And, like, are they sun tan, hot guy, beach volleyball, killer waves, surfs up, biking on the pier worthy? I know Cali is, baby, and I just got back from one of those glorious days, but that's beside the point. I was just wondering for anyone who is actually in Ireland, do you have beaches, say somewhere near Dublin? Or something… would you do that? I would really like feedback ;) Much thanks is appreciated.**

**But enough about me…**

**Oh, let's see. I was considering putting a clubbing scene in this story. I always found those rather interesting and I'm sure if I would be able to write a good one that isn't exactly R rated. Hmmm… if any of you have good examples (story-wise) be sure to hit me, dawg. But, other than that… I think I will, actually. Haha, don't get too happy. Not this chapter. Actually, this chappie is chalk full. Let's see…**

**SUMMARY: So Oliver and Professor Dumbledore sort out their deal in the least expected way, well, depending on which way was actually expected. You find out a little more about Ollie's little pumpkinhead that you actually knew. Thus, Oliver decides to go and have a little fun. But, this jam-packed day decides to take a turn on the wrong street and Oliver doesn't see it coming. Er, a teensy bit of PG-13 or whatever, but it's not too bad… I think. If it is, sorry, but trust me… it isn't. Enough said. Uuum… also, something else that I forgot. Oh, well, read the story and I'll probably remember by the end author's note. Haha. Muah! RnR!**

**Wait, I remembered. But still read at the bottom 'cause I don't feel like telling you here. Haha.**

**RnR!**

He stood up in his chair and looked down at me strangely. "I'm sorry, Oliver, but I can't allow you to do that," he told me in a low voice. I copied the man and stared at him hard in the face.

What was he playing at? I was of age and I could do whatever the hell I wanted.

"Why not," I forced out gravelly.

Dumbledore sighed and I figured that his life might be a little bit hell-ish right now. But did I care?

That's what I thought.

"Mr. Wood, I will assure you that your mother is being _extremely_ well taken care, and no offense to you, young sir, more than you will ever be able to," he told me. "And of course, money will always be an issue, especially with you, but I promise to you that that hospital bill will be fully covered and you will not have to worry about a cent."

I sort of froze there.

…

Um, what was he playing at? Does he think that I couldn't take care of my mother? Of course I bloody well can! I'm her fucking son! He has no right to do that, even pay for the bill.

"I can pay it, _sir_," I said, my rage flaring as I approached his desk. "I will not have a pity fund. I want to pay for my own mother's health!"

My nostrils were flaring and my eyes glared with an intensity that I never knew I possessed. "I appreciate your concern, but I will not leave me mother in a bleeding _coma_ without anyone that she loves by her side! I'm dropping out, _sir_, and there isn't anything that you will be able to do to stop me, no matter how magically powerful you are."

I stared at the man, determined that I would love and care for my mother.

He returned my silence for a full minute but I didn't walk out, and I wasn't really sure why. I know that in my mind, I truly wanted to get away from the man keeping me from my mother and storm out on him this instant. But my heart was smarter than that and I knew that if I walked away from him, my whole life would go down the drain.

Sadly, I realized my fault.

I would never be able to win the Quidditch Cup I had dreamed of ever since my father told me his stories of winning it when I was five. I would never be able to finish school, let alone do the N.E.W.T.s, and I knew that once Puddlemere United found out that I was dropping out; they would certainly not look at an uneducated Keeper.

But foremost, I would never be able to see Katie again, or any of my friends at that. I would have to difficulty explain to my girlfriend of officially two days why I was dropping out of school and why it was definitely not her fault. I would have to tell my team of three years how I couldn't go through with the Quidditch that they _knew_ I loved so much and cherished. And how would I explain to Katie? She's the only person that I really cared about and I knew that I'd be letting her down, just for what? Six months taking care of my mother?

Who knows, maybe I could pay Dreyus some visits and that wold surely lighten up the rest of my life?

I stood at the man as my fate rested on the line. I suppose that this realization came a few seconds too late and I was praying with my dear heart that the man would reject me, and, hell, even lock me up in a cage for the next six months. I know that I wanted to see my mother so bad, but I couldn't _quit_ on the think I've loved forever.

I just couldn't quit at all.

I will never quit, because my father never did either.

He didn't say anything really. My heart was pounding as the blood rushed to my head. I could hear myself talking in my head but I wasn't really listening. Why wasn't he commanding me to stay at Hogwarts? He wasn't holding me back or blocking the exit? Didn't he know that I didn't really want to leave and that even if I was of age, I _still_ wanted him to stop me?

Can't he read my bloody mind?

I sure was being stupid. I mean, why couldn't I just tell him that I was just kidding and yell, "Surprise! Gotcha!" Didn't he know a joke when he saw it?

I was plain getting sick of standing there. I wanted to know my answer (**A/N: and I sure you do too…**) and I wanted to know it.

Now.

So, I decided that instead of paying attention that I would think of the one thing that I love and will be missing once I leave this wonderful school forever.

Katie Bell.

She would have to be the most gorgeous thing I had ever scene. I believe that ever since I saw that fateful say three years ago that I was in love with her and I didn't know it. I mean, look at her! She had flowing golden hair that went down to her waist. She had sapphire eyes that drew you toward them and a smile so radiant that it hurt. Her body was perfect, a beautiful chest down to her slender, and goddess legs. She was athletic but slim at the same time and it turned me on whenever I looked at her. She knew how to have a good time and she knew how to laugh.

Oh, her laugh.

She was studious, she was glamorous, she was temperamental, she was patient, she was cautious, she was adventurous, she was athletic and, most of all, she was my best friend.

That is why I can't love her.

She's too good for me. I would die if I could be with her, but she had no idea of that. I mean, what if _your_ best friend went up to you and declared their undying love for you, explaining that they've had fantasies of you and exploiting you through what they confide in you.

Well…

Not exactly, but it's kind of the same. Well, sure, some best friends do hook up, but not these two best friends! It's unheard of. And besides, she doesn't even like me like that.

Pfft, I'm a dumbass.

And that is why I have Alix. I suppose you can call her the perfect substitute because she is. She is everything that Katie is but not really. I mean, I need a girlfriend. I _really_ do.

I'm not lying.

And personally, I think that she was the best thing that came to me. She was something to distract me from Quidditch, wanting to shag my best friend, my mother, Dreyus, wanting to shag my best friend, my income, N.E.W.T.s, wanting to shag my best friend, uh… Puddlemere United… did I mention wanting to shag my best friend?

But truly, I did care for her. Maybe a little too much than she was aware of, but that'll be our little secret, right?

…

"I will allow you to see her, Oliver," Dumbledore said kindly, breaking the silence and my extravagant thoughts.

Finally.

"See her?" I said dumbfounded. That really wasn't the thing I was looking at, but… "Well, of course I can. I will be able to see her everyday. Didn't I tell you? I'm leaving."

And that was my final answer. However, professor didn't look all too convince and let's face it, I was being downright stubborn.

He sighed again. "Well, if you truly want to leave, then you may," he said quietly. "I have no right to neither hold you back nor keep you from something you love. I just hope that you have thought this decision through and understand what you are _really_ doing. I don't wish that you would leave, Oliver, but apparently you give me no choice but to say 'Goodbye, old friend.'"

…

…

Um.

All right, I was a little more than shocked.

"What?" I asked hollowly, staring at the man as if he'd gone bonkers. "You're just letting me leave? Just like that?"

"Well of course," he said shrugging slowly. "You are of age and I therefore have no control over you except as a pupil, well, ex-pupil. Enjoy adulthood, Oliver."

This was some kind of sick joke. Of course, it was some kind of sick joke that I pulled on myself.

"Wha—oh, well… um, wait," I stuttered out. Did he really want to get rid of me? "I—I'm… I don't really want to leave, Professor."

My head was down and I could feel my face flush with complete embarrassment. What? I'm a boy.

He looked thoughtful and immediately perked up. "Oh, really?"

**--------------------------------------------**

"Hey, sexy."

My arms wrapped around the beautiful thing that I called my girlfriend and hugged her tightly. I had missed her, even more so than usual, as I had been considering leaving only a few moments ago. And here I was, minding my own business down a random corridor when my girlfriend happened to appear.

Oh, perfect.

She jumped, startled at my arrival. She had had her back facing me and I hadn't let out my customary 'Woop!' of appreciate before I embraced her. As I stood back, she faced me and I noticed that she was a little shaky, looking from left to right as if expecting something bad to happen.

"What is it, babe?" I asked concerned, taking her more into my arms.

"Nothing, hun," she responded quietly, her head resting delicately against my toned chest.

My ass.

"You can tell me," I said, trying to warm her from invisible chills.

"Ol, it's nothing," she assured, trying to calm herself down. "I just get scared easily."

Her eyes didn't meet mine so truthfully and I wasn't convinced. However, I didn't have time to think about that as her lips found a way to mine and met them in a blissful kiss.

It had been a while since I had kissed her and it was like a homeless man taking to food. I craved it. I pressed my lips fiercely against hers and somehow her back had ended up against the ball. I placed one rough, Quidditch-worn hand on the wall behind her and the other at the waistband of her jeans, slowly creeping up her tank top. Her delicate hands found their way to my tousled hair and our lips crushed together with an ongoing passion.

Slowly, I snaked my tongue across her bottom lip tauntingly and she shakily opened up for me to explore her. It was like a New World being introduced and I welcomed it gratefully. I felt her tongue respond and we battled it out, relishing in the taste of each other's mouths.

My left hand had thus made its way up her top and was caressing her smooth back in delicate circles. My other hand left the wall behind her, not getting enough of the feel of her skin, and placed it at her neck as I gently held her head. I broke away from her bruised lips and breathed down her jawline to the top of her neck, suckling it teasingly. I nipped down her neck to the nape of it and I heard moan in delicate and I sucked at the cove in her skin. Her hands slid down my arms and quickly wrapped them around my body and under my sweatshirt, raising it up slowly.

Suddenly, as if an atomic bomb went off, we both broke away and stared at each other, breathing hard. I smiled at her, glad that we both could have something beautiful to distract each other.

**--------------------------------------------**

_Ow_, dammit. When will that couch ever move?

I sighed, making my way through the common room. I was in ecstasy. I had just made out with the girl of my dreams and the whole previous situation had been sorted out. That's right, I was staying at Hogwarts with my beautiful Alix. Dumbledore and I both agreed, indirectly of course, that I had been a dick and reacted a little too stupidly for my own good. We decided on my staying at Hogwarts and finishing my education, allowing my mother to stay in the hospital and the money somehow appearing in front of me to pay for it all. I figured that the money didn't matter as my mum was in good hands. (That's All-States stance. Are you in good hands?)

As I placed my foot on the first stair to the boys' dormitory, a voice stopped me, coming from the other side of the common room.

"Oliver, wait!" it was a girl's voice that I knew all too well and didn't feel like talking to. I had made a stop and then quickly made my way up to my dormitory, hoping desperately that the girl wouldn't follow me.

As soon as the door shut, I heard the desperately footsteps coming up the stairs and a quiet knock before the girl came bursting into my dormitory. I was dead lucky that I was the only guy in there otherwise my ass would have been plastered on the wall. I ignored her and went to get ready for bed.

Who the hell does she think she is?  
"Oliver, stop it," she commanded me. "This is ridiculous."

I snorted. "Ridiculous my ass. What are you doing in the boy's dormitory?" I demanded hotly, whirling around and coming straight into the face of Katie Bell.

"I can do whatever the hell I want!" she retorted irately. "I just want to talk to you, _Wood_, and it's kind of _really_ important!"

"Well, that's too bad, Bell, because I don't want to talk to you!" I returned, shouting at her.

"Oliver, I'm just looking out for you and I wanted to talk to you. Can't you even listen for one—"

"No!" I interrupted, heatedly. "Because I'm sick of the game you're playing, Katie. I know that you're just trying to irritate me by going out with _Roger_. I see through your lies!"

"Roger!" she yelled, astounded. "Is _that_ what you're pissed about?"

"Hell yes!" I bellowed.

"For fuck's sake, Oliver, I actually _care_ for you Oliver, unlike little miss prissy you're banging. Is that a sympathy fuck?" she said, haughty.

Before I knew it, my hand had reached her face and struck her, sending her back a few steps.

I was shocked, my eyes wide as I stared her brokenly, my hand frozen and stinging from the blow. She looked at me with hollow eyes and I knew that she was about to cry.

After a few seconds, she started to break down and she whispered at me brokenly, "Is this what we've come to? Fighting over each other's mates? Well, this _sucks_, Oliver… and I don't want to deal with it anymore." She gulped down a few tears. "I think we're done here, Oliver. Forever. I no longer consider you my friend, you bastard."

She hastily turned around and yanked the door open, only to reveal all my dorm mates standing with their ear pressed against what used to be the door. It was slightly an awkward moment before Katie turned around and decided to make it even more awkward.

"I was just trying to tell you that I saw your girlfriend fucking someone else."

**--------------------------------------------**

**A/N: Ha! Bet you didn't see that coming! Now did you? Whatchu gonna do? Cliffie time! Wee! I'm so proud of myself, lol! Well, I like that chapter. See? His problems are solved. He's staying at Hogwarts and has a lil make-out session with his girlfriend. All's good, right? Haha. Punk. No, I just think it's kind of ironic because just when the gettin's good with his GF, everything blows up. What's gonna happen next?**

**And once I realized it, don't you think that Oliver shook of his Dumbledore dilemma a little too much? Hmm... that's a little fishy! I'll leave that one for imagination... until next chapter! Lol!**

**Right, so it was a little long, but you diserved it. And true, I just put out Chapter 10 and neither of them are even BETAed yet, but who cares? I go on muses and I feel like putting this one out because I'm proud of this... sucka.**

**Anyway, I might be giving you a couple treats but that won't happen until the next whenever chapters because I still need to fill the void. Um… a little bit of this, a little bit of that. Oh, ya, so you'll get a few Quidditch in there girlfriend/boyfriend time (this is for way upcoming chapters) and maybe something that I've been wanting to do for a long time ever since I saw a Family Guy episode. Hah! Like I'll have Oliver go on ecstasy just like Peter Griffin did, just for kicks. Lol! I had to tell you that. But next chapter's scene is a secret. I know exactly what I have in store for you and who knows? Maybe it will be a freaking seven pages long again. Whoop! Uh… ya. Next chappie will be good, so there.**

**And personally, I think this is the best chapter thus far (like plot wise) hee hee. Whoop!**

**I love you reviewers! Here you go:**

**_Oliverlover_: I have to say that without your review, I wouldn't have written the this chapter at the soonest possible time I could, like the next day and probably right after you posted your review. Lol. Thanks so much!  
_Valterra_: Um… I actually think I spelled your name right, but, lol, whatev. Thanks for the Roger thing but I think I'm going to leave it how I did it because I don't really feel like changing my story and I like it this way. So unprofessional, I know.  
_Apathetically Interested:_ no worries! Thanks so much!  
_Micahmouse_: Haha, glad you liked it. Wee!**  
_**Loving.wood.  
Marauders-rock-my-socks.**_  
**_Loving.wood_: Oh, and P.S., I figured out my own question and I now understand who wrote what. Yeah, reading the author's notes might actually help. Haha.  
_Hovizi_: as always!**

**RnR! Thanks! Muah!  
Emelie.**


	12. Trouble in Paradise

**By Emelinee**

**"Bring your own beverage"**

**Oliver Wood has changed. He is no longer the sweet innocent Scottie that we all grew to love. Here, Oliver has faced more than one hardships. Watch him as he struggles loosing battles with his mother, his best mate and the love of his life. Will anyone be able to help him? Warning for use of drugs, mild swearing and adult content. No sexual activity… yet. Muahaha.**

**Disclaimer: The idea of the main characters parents were a creation of Hovizi of Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and all other Harry Potter characters and plots belong to J.K. Rowling and unfortunately… not me.**

**A/N: Happy? Here's 12. I succumbed to your bitter pleeding and prodding and all around bothering me for a full three days with a mere four reviews. Sigh.**

**I'm back! Yes, so I got bored and I've been trying to like wait before I posted again so that you'd come crawling to me, but I can't wait that long. Besides, it's only been… three days! Ah! I'm screwed. Ha, I'm gonna have like thirty chapters with like thirty reviews. Oh, well.**

**All right, new side to Oliver! I don't know how to explain it, but not everyone is completely sane after they just found out their GF cheated on them, right? Oh, and warning. He says the F-word a lot. :S Woops. Like the second PP too. He's changed a lot since Chap. 1. So. I'll warn you also that the detailing is a little sketchy and I skip around a lot. I'm trying to get to the point/plot and not blabber on. But don't worry, you get a little blabbering. Um, gets a little R again because, well, what do you expect? My writing has gotten a little more abstract and I suppose that I've gotten comfortable with it or something. I hope you still enjoy it. I think I'm posting so close together is that I know that I'm going to have to slow down/stop come kindom come and I have to do homework (gosh darnit) so whatev. Enjoy it while it lasts!**

**Summary: Oliver is still in shock but somehow Quidditch seems to tie all this together. Has he really gone psycho? Anyway, he becomes distracted before he runs into a little trouble that he didn't bargain for. And then the fateful confrontation... and how he deals it in exactly the wrong way that he planned.**

My brain was officially broken. I wasn't really sure how I was suppose to handle the whole situation. I pretty much felt as if I had killed my mother just to be near the one girl I loved who had just rejected me forever and told me that the one girlfriend that I had counted on for a good kissing had gone to waste.

Ah, fuck.

My body didn't function properly and I am sure that I didn't get a wink of sleep. I was in a stupor and my dormmates dared not to wake me from it. The following morning I didn't eat. I just sat there on the beautiful Sunday that it was and stared at my food. I was alone. Of course, that might have been because I was the first one there and it was about six forty-five. Now that I think about it, there was no food yet. I was the only person in the Great Hall and I briefly wondered if Filch would handed out a detention for this.

That would go in the records.

This luxurious space of silence gave me a time to think away from the obnoxious snores from the people that are known as human. I seriously was lost. I had just lost my best friend, my girlfriend, my mother, my best mate was already gone and I felt as if Quidditch had even lost its touch… which reminded me that we should have practice today, even if it had not been planned.

My brain suddenly seemed to switch into the 'on' mode and flipped to the Quidditch page. I was becoming restless as I realized that generous time was being wasted on what? We could be playing Quidditch! I also must have realized that this was a good time to get all the things off my mind.

Like that fact that I was in love with Katie Bell.

…

I loved Katie Bell!

I nearly shouted that out loud but I figured that the invisible people in the Great Hall might consider me crazy.

Because there are invisible people, you know.

I suddenly raced back to the common room, an unexpected urge aching for a practice throbbed through my body and I raced up to the twin's dorm room. I stopped just shy of flinging open one of their curtains when I remembered that I needed to book the pitch. I made a mad dash for the window and saw that the pitch was empty. My brain worked fast as I tried to replay through my mind if anyone had booked the pitch today.

Um, duh?

Of course not! No one in their right-mind would practice on a Sunday!

I did a small jig, completely improvised, of course, and then made another mad dash back to one of the twin's four-poster bed. Ripping open the curtains, I saw the tousle of flaming hair poking out of the comforted and the usual mussing of bedding met my eyes.

I snickered.

I whipped out my wand and muttered a charm before water came squirting out of the tip, drenching the poor boy in his sleep.  
"What the—"

"Up, Weasley twin," I said, ignoring his cries of indignation as he sat up, sputtering in his bed. He was eloquently adorned with nothing but his bright red Quidditch boxers (which had Beater bats hitting Bludgers all over them), which accented his butt-white skin perfectly.

Well, okay it was a little tan, but still deadly pale (kind of like Conan O'Brien...).

"WHA?" he made out. I ignored him. "I decided to call a practice. So, get up. NOW! Hurry!"

I decided to pull him up and pulled out a few things. Deciding that he needed to be woken up more, I doused him again thanks to my wand.

"So," I said, "er… George, get dressed now."

He made no complain as he did what I asked of him, as if he were robotic.

Half an hour later, I had somehow managed to wake up my whole team, including the girls, and we were all down in the common room ready to go.

Oh, boy, this will be fun.

--------------------------------------------

Practice went rather smoothly, I'd have to say, as I turned on the fawcette to scalding hot and let the water wash over me. It completed in distracting me from the troubles on my mind, like Bell and my girlfriend.

Ah, fuck.

I mean, ah, bleep!

Whatever.

My mind on instinct replayed the thoughts of the last night through my head without warning and I suddenly had an urge to chop it off. my head, that is. I had stubbornly rejected those thoughts because I was too immature and didn't feel like dealing with it. I'm sure that Alix was wondering where the hell I was but I didn't care. Hello? She fucking cheated on me! She was probably with the guy when I was talking to Dumbledore and had to do him in our favorite closet or something.

I scrubbed my armpit with the bar of soap.

I mean, am I that sexually horrible?

If she wanted to have sex, then she could have just said so, but I didn't know that she was _that _desperate. Do I turn her off or something? Or maybe she has a secret crush slash sexual fantasies on Roger Davies like I do on Katie, save for the sexual fantasies. That would be sweet. And then, you know, the world is perfect and Katie and Roger hate each other too. Then Katie and I could just hook up… right after she killed me.

I groaned, feeling my skin start to prickle as the hott water continued to wash over me. I had conveniently forgotten that Katie was currently on my bad side, we weren't friends any longer, and I had go and mess it up by fucking slapping her.

Just fucking great.

On impulse, I suddenly switch the water temperature to freezing cold, desperately hoping that it would help somehow.

And I scrubbed my armpit again for good measure.

Practice actually had been hell. Sure, it distracted me from wanting to shag both my best friend and my girlfriend at the same time, but it was almost as if Katie had been taunting me the whole time. We both had decided to play with an intensity to match and I was shocked when I saved every single ball, even the Bludger that came whizzing through.

That damn thing counts too.

Even when Katie threw as hard as she possibly could, I did everything within my power to block her. My aggression was incomparable but even the feel of a heavy workout and the sweat on my body wasn't enough, even though it felt great. Katie still weighed on my mind.

I angrily shut off the shower and stood there, praying that the locker room was empty. I had been handily avoiding my Quidditch team lately, seeing as no one had gotten off on the right foot with me, and I didn't feel like dealing with it.

I could hear the sounds of low rumbling and the open and closing of lockers and had to suppress a groan. I had no choice but to go out there and face my fate.

I was sopping wet and I liked it that way as I found the whole Quidditch team sitting on one bench, facing the showers, waiting for me to leave them. I was kind of shocked, I'd have to say, because I was completely naked save for a towel wrapped around my waist. I didn't really care all that much and tried to ignore them as I went to my locker to change.

"Oliver," came the quiet voice of Angelina. I ignored her as a t-shirt came over my head. That was when I suddenly noticed that Katie was not present.

Thank the heavens.

"Oliver, we need to talk," came the voice of none other than George Weasley.

"'Bout what?" I said casually. I slipped on a pair of boxers and jeans on under my towel. "There's nothing that we need to discuss."

End of story.

… I guess not.

"First off, yeah, we do," said Fred hastily. "And secondly, why the hell did you wake us up this morning at bleeding _dawn_?"

"You promised us the day off!" Alicia said, adding in her two cents worth.

"I did?" I said. I truly didn't remember that.

Harry snorted. "Yeah."

I rolled my eyes and got back to preening myself before I left.

"Just so you know, we're really pissed about that," Angelina said. "I was looking forward to a day where I can sleep in!"

Pfft. "You can sleep in all summer, Lina," I said thoughtfully. Ha, I was right.

"That's not the piont," Alicia muttered angrily.

"Then what is the—"

"Katie."

…

Damn them all.

Damn them all to hell and back again!

George beat me to it and I knew that I had been caught. They obviously knew that something was up and I desperately prayed that Katie hadn't told them.

"We aren't mad at you because of what happened like last week," said Fred. He was referring to my yelling at Angelina and the whole turn of events that followed. "And really, you are the one that should stay mad at us."

"But you won't," finished Alicia. Jeez, they were all alike.

I'll have to say that it was a little awkward for me at that point: the door was locked. "Er…"

"That's right, sit," commanded George. I inwardly flinched. I had used that tone with him this morning when I was PMSing. "We need to know what happened last night."

My eyes shifted guiltily and I'd die before I'd tell them.

Well…

I tried to quickly get out of the situation. "We don't need to talk about thi—"

"Yeah, we do," said Angelina quickly.

I decided that I better get it over with before the twins attack me or something like that. Besides, I had wanted someone to talk to, even if it happened to be Katie's best friends.

Ah, great.

"Well, it's kind of complicated," I started, "but I suppose that I have no choice. Damn. Well, let's see…"

And there I sat, explaining the whole story from top to bottom, including the part about me wanting to drop school. I briefed them on the 'make-out session with Alix' (that was the briefing) and went straight to the argument with Katie. It was a little hard to relive but I knew that I could count on the twins to comfort me through this… I think.

I went through it word for word fairly, offering both sides of the story, choking as I told them that I hit her and then was met with a silent audience for the finale.

"So you didn't just slap her for the hell of it?" asked Fred.

"Or just because she was going out with Roger?" George berated.

"Hell no!" I said astonished. "I didn't even want to slap her." And I was being honest. "Guys, what should I do?"

I was truly at a loss of what to do and I was in need of their aid. I couldn't very well talk to her and I was too scared to settle anything with Alix. I mean, hell, I was in love with Katie Bell, for goodness sakes! I stopped suddenly as I realized that I forgot to mention that part.

They started talking a little more but I didn't realize until too late that they were. And before I knew it, Fred and George had lunged at me and sent me tackling to the ground.

Fuck it.

--------------------------------------------

I finally emerged from the locker rooms after been kept at least a half an hour. Fred and George had their unfinished business officially finished and gave me the right of passage out of the room. I took it at a full sprint. Once I burst through the wooden doors, the tears came down and I found a safe spot among the bleachers to cry and pity myself.

I hated myself. I was glad to be alone that morning and I was about ready to fall asleep from exhaustion. I hadn't eaten breakfast or slept at all and my life was crumbling around me. I wasn't sure what to do because I still wanted to be best friends with Katie even though I wanted to love her at the same time. Then there was Alix. Sure, I did love being with her and she was a great girl, but she just wasn't _the _girl for me. I didn't even know how to deal with that. Do I just tell her it's off? I mean, I do need to know why she did it, and at least who... but I wasn't sure what I would say. I'm sure that I would deal with it later.

My brain shifted into overdrive and I suddenly stopped crying. What the…? Men don't _cry_.

What was my problem?

I got up shakily and wiped my tears from my cheeks and made my way back Hogwarts. I noticed the thunderclouds that loomed overhead and I prayed desperately that they wouldn't break before I got to safety.

My luck seemed to have run out this week.

Before I knew it, rain had come pouring down and I was drenched in less then five seconds. I was considering crying again because I could but didn't really feel like putting in the effort.

The body came up behind me and I guess the sound of the rain blocked out the footsteps.

"Oliver?"

The voice startled me and I jumped around, ready to knock out whatever smarmy bastard decided to sneak up on me this time.

It was Alix.

Oh…

"Erm, hey," I said uneasily as she came into my hug. It was killing me at this point to know that the girl that I was holding in my arms had been in the arms of another guy just hours ago. My mind thought to the fact that she could have been just with the guy only seconds ago. I had to find out, but that really wasn't what you would consider small talk with your newly found girlfriend.

She placed a delicate kiss on my lips as we embraced and something sparked within me. I suddenly didn't care whether she had fucked the whole British army and kissed her with all the passion in my heart. My head was throbbing as we pressed together and our lips crushed somewhere between us. My hands roamed her body and I felt hers somewhere lost in my hair. My hands had finally found their way to the hem of her shirt and were currently sliding up her wet body lazily. We were plastered together as the rain kept pouring, drenching every inch of our hormone-driven bodies. Her hands drove up my jumper and finger my nipples considerably and I was taking into account doing the same for her.

We lost all time and place as our mouths reacquainted with each other and our tongues enjoy it. I was sucking her lips with all the rage and angry that had possessed me and I wasn't taking into granted the fact that I might be hurting her. I didn't care or worry about it any longer as I heard her emit a moan as I bit her bottom lip, teasing it a bit and tugging on it.

Relinquishing her lips, I suckled her jawbone and trailed down her neck, making my mark on her fair skin. I soon reached the hot spot and her voice could no longer be contained. We were both on an emotional roller coaster and I wasn't able to stop.

And then suddenly, I did.

My hands were removed from her and I stepped a good two feet away from her. She was shocked beyond belief and her head was still tilted back from my kissing. We were both breathing heavily and the rain had decided to further our wetness and soak us even more.

I was pissed and I suddenly cared that someone else had been touching her.

"What else have you fucked, Alix?" I yelled brokenly through the rain. "What have you done to me?"

--------------------------------------------

_Why have you forsaken me  
In your eyes forsaken me  
In your thoughts forsaken me  
In your heart forsaken, me oh  
Trust in my self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die  
In my self righteous suicide  
I, cry, when angels deserve to die_

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: There you have it. A little too much language for my liking but I figured that this is how a guy would act when he just had his heart broken. I don't know. Don't take it from me. Haha. Um… long… short? I'm not sure. It's like six-ish pages. A little shorter but good huh. Sorry, my secret wasn't for this chapter, but the next. I dunno. It just fit better there and I could jazz it up a little bit and you don't care as long as it's there. Oh, just want to apologize again for the language and extra kissing and stuff. I know some people just don't care but the story has changed considerably since the first chappie so this isn't really what you signed up for, now is it? But, whatev. Not much else to say.**

**Shoot, what's gonna happen? What will Alix say? And I think Oliver and Katie have officially screwed up, but unfortunately just when he found out that he was in love with her. Okay, ya, that would suck. Also, what about his mum? Is there something that is not being said here? He seems to be brushing it off... oh no... Well, I thought that this chapter was 'okay' not my best writing ever but I think that that's okay because it kind of has to fit with the fact that Oliver can't concentrate at all so you might think of the things are stupidly said. Well, that's your reason. He's kind of messed up right now so he isn't sure how to deal with it because he's never gone through it. Just to clarify. Can't you tell? He was crying for goodness sakes. That's just saying how much things suck at the moment and how he needs to get through it.**

**Oh, PS! That song was by System of a Down called "Chop Suey" one of the old favs. But, no stealage. It's all theirs! I promise! I was kind of depressed when I wrote this. Don't really know why though...**

**Just RnR and you'll have a least three more BIG surprises on the way for you. But that's only if you review… ;0 Like these people:**

**_Valterra_: Um... ya! Glad you were the first person to read it like only a mere minutes after I updated. Yay! And that cliffhanger was just... for... you! And I name it after you. (Oh, and PS its like one here and I'm delirious and I finished this chapter like right after 11 and wanted to make you wait so I posted it the next day instead of at the same time as 11 like I could have done... haha!). Um. ;0  
_Oliverlover_: Yes, darnit, you have total control. I'm glad you love it so much! Bring a tissue!  
_Micahmouse_: Ya, Oliver is pretty screwed. And I could never cheat on Oliver either, lol! Omg, he is so hott. Ah!  
_Apathetically Interested_: Haha, I feel the same. Thanks!**

**Thanks a mundo!  
Emelie.  
**


	13. Allen's Ginger Flavoured Brandy

**By Emelinee**

"**Bring your own beverage"**

**Oliver Wood has changed. He is no longer the sweet innocent Scottie that we all grew to love. Here, Oliver has faced more than one hardships. Watch him as he struggles loosing battles with his mother, his best mate and the love of his life. Will anyone be able to help him? Warning for use of drugs, mild swearing and adult content. No sexual activity… yet. Muahaha.**

**Disclaimer: The idea of the main characters parents were a creation of Hovizi of Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and all other Harry Potter characters and plots belong to J.K. Rowling and unfortunately… not me.**

**A/N: All right, all right. I'm sick of this. I actually _forgot_ to post this one. Hehe, I'm devious. Well, anyway… ew, I started school today. Kill me now… not really. So, I went through like ten drafts of this… well, more like two, and I like it ;D. Um… and ya!**

**Um. Okay, I don't feel like leaving an author's note but I will anyway. It'll be small. Here it is: READ AND REVIEW.**

**Uh, so, ya. This is like the… well that might give it away. Oh well, it's the kissing chapter and there is a lot of _lovin'_ going on. Warning, the rating should probably go up for this chapter 'cause it gets a little heated. I had a lot fun writing this one. Okay, that sounds wrong. Lol! No, I'm not a perv like that… oh well. Although, I do think that the second 'scene' was a little difficult to write. Here, this is kind of just to lighten up Ollie for a little bit before he goes back to his business.**

**Thank you very very much! RnR!**

She just stood there, looking beautiful, confused and dangerously wet as the rain increased.

And here I was, sexually frustrated, also confused and ready to beat my girlfriend to a pulp.

Oh… I was?

"Well?" I repeated. She didn't seem to get what I was talking about.

"Well, what?" she asked, talking a step back. "What are you talking about?"

I was furious. "You know _exactly_ what the hell I'm talking about! You were making out with someone and it wasn't me!" I screamed out, my rage tripling. I wiped my face to get rid of the water but it didn't do anything. "Don't play stupid, Alix."

She was shocked beyond belief and I was sick of her tirade. "Made out?" she yelled back at me, outraged. The rain was further drenching our already drenched clothes and I made a mental reminder to remember this scene. It would probably be the only time that I would make out with this girl, or any one at that, in the rain. And she looked downright sexy.

"I haven't touched anyone except you, Oliver," she pleaded.

I looked into her eyes and I notice that she was scared.

What have I done?

"You mean," I said, gasping. "You mean you haven't… you haven't, at all? I'm sure, wait, you—"

"NO!" she returned. "I would _never_, Oliver. I like you—I like you a lot. And I still want to be with you, Ol."

My heart seemed to melt and a grin came to my face.

It was kind of like when you see a really cute kitten or something and your heart just melts…

You know?

"Well, I thought that you—I mean, someone told me that they saw you with someone else," I explained softly through the rain, feeling like a terrible jackass.

"What?" she asked, moving toward me slightly. "Who said that?"

I didn't really want to tell her because I knew that she'd want to go beat up the girl. "It's no one," I explained to her, moving back to her slowly, hoping that she'd accept me. Apparently, she did, because I found myself in her warm embrace merely seconds later. I felt refreshed that she hadn't hurt me.

"You can tell me, Ol," she reassured against my chest. "No secrets. I won't attack them or anything."

I chuckled and I felt her shiver with delight against me. That or she was freezing. I held on to her tighter, desperately wanting to kiss her again and make my knees turn to Jell-O. I kissed her forehead.

"It was someone from the team," I said, trying to make her stop worrying. "It doesn't mean anything and they probably just saw the wrong person."

That was believable, right?

"Oliver, you know you're a horrible liar," she said, laughing. I shook my head.

Damn. I thought I had her.

"I didn't know that I was that obvious," I said, smiling too, kissing the top of her head and holding her even tighter.

She looked away for a second before she asked me, "Was it Katie?"

My silence was good enough for an answer and she tried to pull me even closer while we stood in the rain. I sniffled a little bit and I noticed that her nose was fully pink. I touched it with my nose and hoped that she wouldn't be mad at Katie. Things between Katie and I were bad as it is.

"I swear I won't do anything, but I just want to know why she would want to hurt our relationship," she said, confused.

"She just made a mistake," I said, leaning down to kiss her nose.

"Okay," she whispered back, before her lips found their way to mine again and I returned it with the passion that was almost love instead of rage. I felt her terrific body press into mine as our lips crashed with a sensation and my tongue went into her mouth. Our arms roamed as they did mere a few minutes ago and it felt as if it had been days.

I smiled as she moaned against my lips and my hand slithered under her tight, wet top. I loved feeling her like this, wet and sexy and I knew that she was happy with me too. It was my turn to moan as her lips came to my neck and gentle massaged the tender skin there, reaching a desperate corner of my neck. My breathing was ragged and we were both struggling to maintain our control.

It went on for a few minutes after our lips had met again and I struggle to break away from her. It was hard because she was one of those people whom you could kiss for hours. We both smiled at each other and I let go of her slightly.

Suddenly, I had a brilliant idea.

"Let's go for a swim."

She smiled back at me.

I was a genius.

It was a mad dash, holding hands and laughing as we raced for the lake, which wasn't that far away. It was as if they were handing out free popsicles on a hot day and we wanted to be the first there. We skidding to a stop and began shedding out clothes, but I had a sudden idea and stopped Alix from going any further. She stared at me confused and opened her mouth to say something before I stopped her.

My lips were on her this instant and I knew that she must have felt a little insecure. Thankfully, no one was out there because what I was about to do would shock both of us beyond belief.

We got into the heat of things again and we both momentarily forgot our original plan. We broke away airily and I stared into her deep eyes. Slowly, my hands trailed down to the waistband of her jeans and gently unhooked the button. She chuckled and I was glad that she was enjoying this. The zipper went down and I slowly slid off jeans, which stuck to her limber legs like glue and she was giggling like mad as I followed them all the way down.

I couldn't wipe my silly grin of my face. She just stood there in her bra and underwear before I stood up and she slowly curled me out of my jumper and sexy (but drenched as well) wifebeater below that. I stood there, my muscles ripped as she caressed them and I was grinning. She slowly undid my pants and they slid off to reveal my beautiful red boxers that had little Quidditch players flying all over them (my favorite) she giggled.

Before she knew what was happening, I lifted her up off the ground and onto my shoulder and made my way toward the lake.

"Oliver!" she squealed. "Put me down this instant! I still want to pull your boxers down!"

I laughed openly and put her in my arms before marching several feet in the ice-cold water. Grinning once more at her I flung her into the lake and laughed. She emerged quite suddenly, her hair everywhere and glared at me before she stood up and dragged me in with her.

We swam around for a while enjoying the feel of being in ice cold water as the rain poured down. I chuckled as she rid my back and we generally cuddled and kissed in the water. Our lips met again and this time we couldn't control anything. Her hands immediately found my boxers and pulled them down as her hands caressed my legs. My head was going faint as she surfaced with my boxers and threw them on to the shore. I pressed against, causing her to moan and kissed her gentle shoulder, simultaneously unclasping the bra strap in the back. She smiled as her breasts pressed against me when it hit me.

I didn't love her…

I just wanted to have sex with her.

I suddenly felt disgusted with myself. Here I was with a hott girl whom I just thought she had been cheating on me and I only want her for a good lay. I felt sick but I knew that she wanted me. I was ashamed of myself and immediately wanted to get out. However, that wasn't in her plan. I soon found out that we were both completely naked and I knew what her plan had been the whole time.

"Is that what you want?" I asked, separating myself from her. "You just want to fuck me!"

"What!" she returned. "I thought you wanted it!"

"I do!" And trust me on this one. "But I'm a virgin, Alix! I'm saving myself for someone who I extremely care about."

Apparently, she hadn't known this little bit of information. "You're a virgin?" she asked bluntly. I felt a blush creep around my neck. "I'm sorry, Oliver… but, I thought that… well—"

"Don't," I stopped her. "I understand. This was my fault, okay? I miss led you and I understand that there is a rumor going around that I've slept with too many girls to count."

"Not even one?" she said, searching for her bra in the water.

I shook my head remorsefully.

Ah, crap.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" I asked hopefully and she looked me strangely but slowly she nodded her head. "I wouldn't do that to you, Oliver."

I smiled gratefully at her and I knew that I had hurt her. "Well, we can still be together," I told her, "and then, maybe, when I'm comfortable…"

She genuinely smiled this time. "I'd like that," she said, as she pulled her thong back on (a sexy _white_ thong at that) and I recovered my boxers. "Can we still makeout?"

She looked slightly nervous and I laughed at her. "Most definitely," I said. "Can I ask you something?"

We both were on the shore by now with our undergarments on and I quickly made a spell to dry them off, even though the rain was still pouring. I got our clothes and cleaned them and dried them off as well and we slithered them back on. "Do you like like me? Or… what?"

She looked uneasy and after a moment of hesitation, explained to me, "No." I seriously felt my heart shatter, even though I wasn't sure why. I didn't even like her all that much and here I was about ready to commit to the most intimate thing two people can go through. "I… well, I was kind of wanting to be with Roger Davies."

A fire inside me erupted. It wasn't the fact that everyone _loved_ Davies and that everyone wanted to be with him, and not even the fact that I had been used. Instead, it was the thought that Davies was stealing every girl from me that he possibly could and then rubbing it painfully in my face.

My voice didn't really want to work. "Why?"

"I thought that maybe, because you're friends with Katie, that you two would get together and… I don't know," she said, her head down. We had started making our way back to the castle and we were already drenched.

"I understand. We can still make them jealous, right?" I said, trying to lighten the mood and it worked.

"This is kind of messed up, huh?" she mused. "I mean, here we are, together and we both want to be with someone else who happened to be together."

I laughed. "Yes, we are stupid people."

"Well, I gotta go," she said awkwardly. "I'll see you around?"

"Yeah," I responded. I was almost depressed. "Wait, were you really messing around with someone?"

I truly wanted to know and I prayed to the heavens that I was wrong. However, I didn't trust her, suddenly, and I wanted to know the truth. Instead of telling it to me, she looked me dead in the eyes and said, "No, Oliver. I would never do that to you." And then she walked away, leaving me alone and depressed in the middle of the Entrance Hall.

I couldn't help but think about where she was going. Where _was_ she going? I mean, does she study like every day or something.

This was getting a little suspicious, including the fact that she never really told me where she was going at all. You would think that she would at least make up a liable excuse, right? Determined, I set off after her.

I was going to spy on her.

**(Dun, dun, du! Imagine scary music… now. You know, that old mystery kind with a narrator in the background.)**

I had been walking for some time and I was barely keeping up with her. I had to stay behind long enough that she didn't see me, wait behind a corner and then peer around to see where she went. I concluded that she wasn't going to the Ravenclaw tower at all, but she kept walking. I was considering the Astronomy Tower or maybe even the Hospital Wing but all those ideas were shut down.

It had been about fifteen minutes and my legs were aching. I had had practice this morning and my body was worn out. Then, quite suddenly, she opened a door and made her way in. With a bang, it shut, leaving me in the silent hallway as the rain pounded on the windows. I quickly ran up to the door and tried to think of a spell that I could use to listen or look inside the room. My brain worked fast and I remember something that Percy had told me, which was perfect for spying. It was a spell that you could use that would allow you to see through a door or something but the people inside wouldn't see you.

Sweet.

For a second, there, it seemed too good to be true.

The spell was cast I was on my way.

The room was dark and for a second I couldn't find her. I noticed that she was not alone in the room and there was another male there too. I squinted but I couldn't make it out.

Damn, I didn't put my contacts in today.

However, I didn't need my contacts to realize what they were doing. They were drinking out of, which looked like, Muggle beer bottles and smoking something, most likely a fag or pot, seeing as the room was cloudy. I watched hazily as they set their drinks and smokes down and were talking.

My heart seemed to stop at what happened next.

I was too shocked to breath at all when I realized that I had led a big lie to all the one's I loved. I thought desperately of Katie and how I treated her horribly, only trying to get rid of the truth.

I had a feeling about this all.

I had _trusted_ her.

The spell was gone like that and I suddenly felt worse than I had before. Without thinking, I sprinted down the corridor and to what I thought was the Gryffindor common room.

"_Cherrydoplings!_" I gasped out quickly and the door swung open. I ignored the blatant remarks of the portrait and prayed that no one would notice me. Unfortunately, they did, but it wasn't in the happiest way. Nearly the whole Gryffindor tower had decided on staying in the common room that night and I felt like an alien. They stared at me quickly but that was because, I noticed, I was soaking wet. I notice that the twins were beckoning me over to the team, but I declined, and broke eye contact with them.

I had some business to attend to.

I felt like breaking something, seeing as my own heart had been broken. I took the steps twos at a time and slammed the door shut.

I was pissed.

Percy was in there, but did I care?

No way in hell.

I didn't care if he was a Prefect or Head Boy or whatever the hell he told me, even if he got Professor McGonagall, I would just piss her off like nothing.

I made a bee-line toward my trunk, swung it open, and began digging through it, finally finding what I had been looking for.

It had been a late birthday present from Dreyus that I had received when I returned home this summer and only a quarter of it was gone. It was Allen's ginger flavored Brandy, something a relative of his had found on the East Coast. I've been told that it was one of the best out there.

But down to it, did it really matter?

Four shots went down with ease and I still didn't feel a thing. Taking a breathe, I took three more before my head started to feel a little lightheaded. That was the feeling that I was looking for as I downed a few more. Percy was started to become concerned as he ripped back the curtains to see that I was already half dressed with a large bottle of brandy and shot glass, drunk off my ass already and hanging off the bed.

"Fuck off, Percy!" I said dreamily. "I had something that I need to do and I know that your virgin mind can't handle!"

I was in a mixed faze. I was angry, dreamy and all around ready to beat someone's balls out all at the same time. The alcohol made me feel sad and happy at the same time. My voice made me sound as if I had been castrated and my words gave off the impression that I was on a woman's menstrual system.

"Wood," Percy said conceitedly, "why are you getting your ass drunk at a time like this?"

I snorted. "Because I _feel_ like it," I retorted drunkenly. My head was hanging off my bed now, along with my arm and leg. I was slowly sliding down but I didn't notice it. "Do you want a glass, P-Perce? Perce, do ya? It's real good, Perce—"

"I'll have to pass up with good offer, Oliver," he said with a hint of annoyance.

I poured myself another too shots. "Oh, well that's really too bad," I offered, hiccoughing. "Because we could have been _wasted_ together. Pfft, you suck, you tight-wad."

He scoffed at me and was turning to leave before I stopped him. "Hold up, pal," I said, swigging another shot. I was slurring dangerously by this time. "Could… can you—would you… could, could you do me a flavor—oh, ha ha, I said flavor instead of _favor_, did you catch that! Ha, _flaaaaavor_. I like that. It reminds me of food. _Flavooooooor_. And peanuts. N-not, not sure why, though. It's a bit fishy. I—"

"Wood."

I blinked several times because Percy's face had tripled and decided to take a ballet class, as it was spinning all around the room.

"Wha—" I said in my stupor.

"What did you want? Your favor?" he said, annoyed.

Pfft, the little boy had things to do. Stupid things. That are stupid… and time consuming, you stupid boy.

"Oh, yes," I continued, coming back to reality. "Would you mind finding a certain, _dazzling_ Katie Bell… and bringing her up here—ya, to the _room_, whooooa! And maybe, you could tell her that… well, I'm _terribly, terribly_ sorry and she was right. Yeah, she was right about it all."

I fell silent for a while and Percy probably thought that I was unconscience or something. Idiot, I'd have to have my eyes clothes.

Dur.

He looked around for a second. "Right about what, mate?" he asked gently.

His voice sounded as if someone had yelled as loudly as they could into a microphone at a concert and you were standing at the speaker.

_Ow_.

"Oh," I said frowning, knocking back another three shots. "About Alix. And tell her that she's beautiful and I… and I—I… er, I—"

Percy, ever the impatient one, yelled, "I, what!"

I squeaked. "I _love_ her silly."

Then I was out.

What I didn't notice before I went unconscious was that the door had been open the whole time.

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know in the beginning you were like, what's going on with KBOW? Where is it going? Come back! And then you were like, go Katie! Make his life hell! I can read you like a book. Well…**

**So, ya, I just read a story that was _explicit_ and had a lot of swearing it in so I'm terribly sorry if I offended anyone… hA! Ya…**

**All right, ya, that was the worst writing I've ever done. Maybe. Actually, toward the end I liked it a lot better. But, whatever. I mean, sure I like the context kind of, but I don't like how I just told you what happened with nothing extra juicy. Did you like that? I'd seriously like to know because I didn't really.**

**Oh, yes, the twins did beat up Oliver.**

**My six beautiful reviewers are awesome and I will forever LOVE you:**

**_Valterra_: Gawd, did you have to rub it in? I bet everyone's like, 'look at that loser with only four people who like her.' You know what this means, right? You have to get more people on the bandwagon. Or else I'll have Oliver stay with Alix forever! And I won't update for a month! Ha!… can I see that 17-year-old Rosmerta? Lol! Jeez, that one's long.  
_Micahmouse_: Good, she isn't really one of the favorite characters of the story. Yes the twins beat him up. That was confusing, huh. And I wish you had told me about Oliver blurting his feelings. That would have been a _great_ idea, I agree. Darnit. Thanks!  
_Apathetically Interested_: thanks a bunch!  
_Pokethepenguin01_: Woo! Erm, glad you like it. And don't worry about your Alix counterpart. She shall be dealt with. Yes…  
_CatchyPenName_: Working your way up, eh…ps great stories 8 better be up when I come back, go on AIM and read this. ;) Rar. Anywho…  
_Loving.wood and Rabis Sheep_: is that a good go? Or a hurry up or I'm going to kill you go? … :D**

**Lates!  
Emelie.**


	14. The Calm After the Storm

**By Emelinee**

"**Bring your own beverage"**

**Oliver Wood has changed. He is no longer the sweet innocent Scottie that we all grew to love. Here, Oliver has faced more than one hardships. Watch him as he struggles loosing battles with his mother, his best mate and the love of his life. Will anyone be able to help him? Warning for use of drugs, mild swearing and adult content. **

**Disclaimer: The idea of the main characters parents were a creation of Hovizi and Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and all other Harry Potter characters and plots belong to J.K. Rowling and unfortunately… not me.**

**A/N: You know what my problem is? I just get so excited to post things, that I barely BETA them myself and send it to my BETAer as I'm posting it. So that when I go back on like five minutes later, I notice like ALL of my mistakes… -- I can't help it. I think it's just that I can read it easier on the internet, or something… But it's kinda weird. But whatever. I don't care. I just re-post it and you notice these little differences and don't make much of it and then continue you on with your life and the reading of my spectacular—that's if you read it TWICE through… or perhaps like three times, depending on how slow you are and the approximate time and date of my 'updation' or replacement, per se… and now I'm rambling… **

**Spanks a munch to HOVIZI! AHHHH! GLORIOUS! (btw, I'm listening to a really orchestry part of a song so it like goes great to announcing someone's name like that—like GLORIOUS! AHHHHH! … anyway) and to, um… _CatchyPenName_ (haha, imagine saying that really fast… just once is fine)(… or not)(Ew! Bad song on… anyway) who is HELPING me out and UPDATING HER STORY (which I have to check soon… as in now) and I should REALLY stop rambling… it's bad for my heart… and these little dotty things are kind of annoying… and when did I get so hyper? Hmm… _awkward!_**

**And let me introduce to you… chapter 14. Enjoy! And that's it okay I love you bye. Muah… **

**Oh, Ali... this one's for you and your constant nagging. :D And btw, this is before you read it. Lol. I didn't feel like waiting until all of freaking Pittsburgh woke up. Ew. :D **

"And… go."

And now was my turn to panic.

What? Go where? Where am I? What am I doing? Did I wash my other sock? Oh, god, it smells! Did Fred propose to Angelina already? Oh my god, they're making out! Ah! The world's collapsing! Ever—

"Oliver!"

An elegant, beautiful voice broke me from my thoughts and I found myself staring into the dazzling face of Miss Katie Bell. Oh, it was glorious and the rays seemed to light her through the darkness. The rest of the room seemed to fade away and nothing but Katie's dazzling, smiling face floated into my view. It was glorious and the clouds seemed to split and drizzle rainbow rain. The angels and mass choirs sang beautiful lyrics and they reached my delicate ears, as it was the only thing that I could hear. A soft breeze hit me and I felt my face break into a cool, relaxed smile.

Um… back to reality.

Oh…

I almost forgot that we were in a Gryffindor tower meeting. And I almost forgot that Professor McGonagall paired us up together. She's bloody _insane_. And I almost forgot that I still have a bloody hangover.

Almost… 

And—

Oh, shit.

All of last night's events came rushing back at me like a tidal wave—a very large one at that.

Drunk. _Piss_ drunk. _Me!_ Alix. Katie slapping me. Rain. Swimming. Alix. Room, Smoking. Guy. Drunk. Guy. Alix. Room.

Kiss.

…

I suddenly felt extremely sick.

And my hangover wasn't helping at all.

And I felt like screaming. In fact, I almost did.

Almost… 

"Oliver, we have to figure out the decorations for the ball," Katie told me, clearly annoyed.

My head snapped up.

"I'm doing decorations?" I said bewildered.

All right, this confirms it. McGonagall is off her rocker. Why would she assign a guy to do _decorations_?

"No… _we_ are doing decorations," she said as she plopped down her small stack of books onto the table that she quickly claimed. I could swear that I heard her mutter "Weren't you paying attention _at all_." But I could be wrong.

"But—"

"Let's get started."

And that was settled.

For the next hour of my precious Saturday (hell, we should be _practicing_), I tried desperately to focus on Katie and the decoration plans… and the decoration plans. However, I could do none of that as my throbbing headache pounded me back to reality, oh and successfully blocked out Katie's droning. Instead, it helped me to further focus on _Katie_ and why, exactly, I didn't really want to be sitting her with her, discussing something as petty as decorations when my whole life was about to blow up. And I would much rather have it blow up somewhere away from Katie, so then maybe I wouldn't be so embarrassed. Because it _is_ her fault, you know.

I sighed, trying to think this through. The whole ordeal was _fairly_ complicated and I hadn't a clue where to start. Well, my brain said as it kicked in, start with Alix. Ah, yes, _Alix._ Well, she sure is hott, gorgeous and positively the sweetest thing ever to exist. Let me tell ya. I would have stayed with her if only she hadn't lied to me. That's right—in your face, down right lied to me. My heart seemed smothered by this and not because of some non-existent feelings for the woman. I hated being lied to, when here I was, lying to everyone in sight.

Last night had been unbearable. Sure, spying wasn't the right thing to do but I had all the right reasons. It had been simple enough really and down to it, I don't think the spying mattered. I kept replaying the scene in my head. Alix was just standing there in the hazy room—with a man I can't make out—and they were drinking beer, smoking as they do so. They had moved closer until they finally kissed. And no, it wasn't a friendly kiss on the cheek, they were making out. I remember that she had wrapped her legs around his torso and she was lifted onto the table where they further the process and her shirt was remo—

No! I couldn't think of it no longer. To think that the only woman I cared about was making out with another man (and I prayed desperately that it was Roger Davies) broke my heart. But then again, I could always _hate_ Alix and then everything would be hunky-dory.

I was honestly at a loss of what to do. Here I was, stuck with the love of my life, with a hangover and having to deal with the horror that was last night. It happened to be extremely awkward between us two. I noticed that we both tried to ignore the other and probably wish that they weren't there. It was like we were working together but not really. We barely acknowledged each other and I didn't even glance in her direction. I knew that I couldn't take the idea of looking at my Katie. She's caused me so much heartbreak this past week and half of it was my fault. I don't think that I could bear to know that my own girlfriend was with some other guy. And the mere fact that Katie was _right_ about the whole ordeal. Oh, jeez.

I suddenly felt sick again.

"Red and gold? No, too Gryffindorish."

Was it just her and I?

Damn, I'm not good around girls.

A thought suddenly struck my brain. My weathered, beaten, all-out-prepared-to-punch-someone brain. It was as if a light bulb was turned on inside the hollowed cave we call me head. "How 'bout all four colors: red, yellow, blue and green. They can be banners. Maybe hanging from the walls… Everything else will be black accents, and table linens with gold ambient. Probably a touch of—what?"

I stopped.

Katie was staring at me. No, not just a glance, but full on gaping at me, eyes bulging and mouth mimicking a dainty little goldfish, whom I shall name Suzy.

I glanced around, making sure that Fred and George hadn't pranked me or anything.

"What?"

…

Did I do something wrong? _Say _something wrong?

"Katie? Uh… do I have a bogey on my face or some—?"

"OLIVER!"

I nearly pissed my pants as one of the Weasley twins randomly and unceremoniously decided to attack me and ram full-on top of me.

And thus, we may never know, to this year, what has bothered poor Katie Bell after I gave her some rather insightful information, which I do hope will be used sometime in the future.

"WOOD!"

And there's the other one.

"Oomf—" I was knocked back into my chair and I realized through the darkness that an_ extremely_ heavy weight was on top of me, followed by the muffled groaned mixed with random swearing. I came to the conclusion that I was currently squished beneath the two very full and very energetic Weasleys.

What's new?

"The hell?" I gasped as I shoved them off me.

"Ollie boy—"

"Do we have news—"

"—for you!"

I stared at them confused. Sure, they acted like this all the time, but this… this was different. Their faces were expectant and I could tell that this was big. They were nearly bouncing off the walls. Well, more so than normal.

"Oh man," started George. "We just heard from a certain…"

"_Someone_—" inserted Fred.

"That a certain…"

"Kat—AH!"

George screamed so suddenly, that I nearly pissed my pants _again_. Sheesh! They were staring at Katie wide-eyed and stiff as a board, speechless (something I thought I would never see from the twins—especially on a Saturday), as Katie returned so pale that I could almost see right through her.

"What?" I asked. This was slightly frustrating seeing as they attacked me for no reason.

"Oh!" said Fred, as if he just realized that I was there.

"Well, uh—"

"Nevermind!" Fred recovered.

"We just thought it was really funny," George said looking particularly nervous. "We just saw Percy and he looked a little flustered and we figured that he finally got himself a decent girl—other than that weird Clearwater chick. You know, we thought that he was just coming from—well—a little T.L.C. from the beau, or whatever—"

Wait… Perce? Flustered? Well, that wouldn't be because of Clearwater...

"This morning?" I asked. "I don't think that was why."

They looked at me confused. It looked as if they were trying to ignore Katie, who had presented them with a deadly glare that, if sent to me, would have sent me to hell and back... twice. I was utterly confused. I desperately wanted know what they were going to say and what would have made Katie look so mad.

What the hell was going on?

"Well, he was flustered last night when I got drunk—oh, shit!"

I realized my fault and my face immediately turned a beet red. It obviously wouldn't be a good idea to tell _Fred and George_ that I had gotten piss drunk last night, especially in front of Katie Bell, _the _Katie Bell, one of the people who I got drunk over. I sadly submitted to my fate: that the whole school would know that I got wasted over a certain Katie Bell, thanks to the all knowing minds of the Weasley twins.

Oh, _gawd_.

My life seemed to collapse as Fred and George's eyes grew wide and they realized what I let slip. Katie seemed to overcome her complete anger with the twins and frowned at me and I knew that she was doing some fast thinking. I knew that my cover was blown and I couldn't stand it anymore.

I felt a sweat starting to creep up on my forehead and the room felt considerably smaller. My eyes seem to fade in and out and black spots were almost all that I could see. It was getting harder to breathe and my horrible claustrophobia was kicking in. I had to get out of this room. It felt as if the room was closing in on me and I was going to get locked inside a coffin. My hands gripped the armrests harder and my knuckled were turning white fast. I didn't notice the concerned looks that I was getting from the three people crowded around me or that they called me several times. I couldn't hear them. I had to get out of the room.

Why the hell am I so bleeding nervous?

"OLIVER!"

This was the last thing I heard as I flew out of the common room, despite the cries against it.

I sprinted down corridor after corridor, completely forgetting that that stupid ball was coming up,**—**what was it, a month?**—**and for some reason _we_ had to take care of it, and I wanted nothing except to get outside into the fresh air.

I found myself outside in a matter of minutes but I didn't stop there. My breath wasn't as ragged as it was supposed to be. I suppose it was because I was so in shape. However, the stitch in my side said otherwise. I reached the Quidditch pitch, pleased and surprised to find it empty, and threw myself to the cool grass in the middle of it. I lay there, panting as I rolled over to relish in the feel of the hard sun and cool wind whipping at my hair.

This was how I liked my days. Rolling by with nothing to do and enjoying the feel of the wind beating up your flesh. I lay there and didn't move a muscle, save for my heavy breathing.

I don't know how long I stayed there, only to find myself heading back, away from the castle. I was walking along the main path toward where the edge of the forest meets the Hogwarts' gates. I just had to get away. I was staring fondly at the clouds as they sailed past me and was admiring the sound of the twittering of birds when a loud crunching entered my ears and beat against my mind. The dull throbbing shook me from my daze and there I saw three men in navy blue cloaks and robes _marching_ towards me on the same path that I was on. I considered for a moment moving off of the path just as they passed me, but dodged that thought as they seemingly slowed down and came to a halt just in front of me.

I stared at them, puzzled.

"I recognize you as a Mr. Oliver Wood, correct?" the one in the middle said in a loud gruff voice. His hair had turned permanently gray and he had a length of stubble making its way along his chin. He had deep blue eyes that were surrounded by deep wrinkles and he looked as if he could have been an Auror that was holding many troubles inside of him. He was a broad man and stood himself tall. He had dark, tanned skinned and looked to be of some other ethnicity.

I looked around shakily.

What was going on?

I wondered that if I didn't answer them then they'd go away. But I realized as the man on the right took a small step forward that they were here to do business. And thankfully, they weren't Death Eaters.

"Er… yes, I am Oliver Wood," I told them, trying to build up my courage.

Er, no such luck.

The man on the left whispered something in the middleman's ear and a fleeting thought came across my mind: are they going to kidnap me? I had a minor panic attack there. I considered that running right now would give me a chance to save myself, but it was too late.

"We need to speak with you, sir, and your headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore, this instant," replied the man in the middle. "My name is Ronaldo Smethmine and we have urgent information concerning your home life."

What he said didn't really register in my mind. I sort of stared at him as he waited for me to make my move… and then it hit me.

Home life?

"Wait; is everything okay with my mother?" I blurted out, not really thinking.

So much had been going through my mind these past few weeks that I had almost completely forgotten everything from my mother to Nany and to my best mate Dreyus. Did I miss something?

"I'm sorry, Mr. Wood," replied the man to Smethmine's left, "but we are not allowed to release this information right here. If you would kindly accompany us to Professor Dumbledore's office, then we can speak about it properly. And we are sure that he has been already contacted."

"He has?" I repeated dumbly.

It took a while before my body became un-numb and I directed them in the direction of the headmaster's office. Within no time, I found myself sitting in Dumbledore's cozy office in a plush armchair beside three Ministry officials, staring into the twinkling blue eyes of the old man himself.

It was silent for a while before Dumbledore broke the silence: "Ah, it's about time."

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: So… yeah. I hate block schedule. Uuuummm… and my brother's a dork. Yeah, sorry—had to do some _serious_ venting there. ;D. Um. And I'm suddenly very tired. Damn you, volleyball/weight lifting. Ug. Anywho…**

**Oh, and I just thought of some really good ideas for the rest of the story. Sorry, Oliver isn't as bad boy as I'd like him to be. Don't worry—I'll fix that. ;D**

**So… cliffhanger? Maybe? I don't know… I want to give you a sneak peak of the next chapter but I don't really have one yet, so… Ya. Just saying hey! RnR! Please!**

**Thanks so muuuuch reviewers! (Yes! All freaking SIX of you! Aha!)**

**_CatchyPenName_: Honest to God, I don't really know what to say here. Lol! Actually, no. Thanks for all your help with my story! I hope the revision thing works well with my new PP (wink!) and I know that you LOVE this chapter (and 15 and 16, but I honestly don't know why). So... um. You better update EVERY single one of your stories by tomorrow night after 6 or I will have your head :D And not all of it, either. You'll be like Nearly Headless Nick. Except... you'll still be alive but your head will be half off because your body didn't feel like actually dying. So, that sucks for you!  
_Micahmouse_: Feels good, huh? All that's been crammed up inside of me for WEEKS! Lol, glad you like it! And didn't I post Chap 13 at like 12? -- haha! Glad to know that other people are crazy, maniacal insomniacs like myself. :D  
_Valterra_: Yes! Six peeps—finally! Um, but we still need LOADS more. ;) and I'll hit you back if ever the need occurred. :D But, that's got to be like an ultimate record… probably not a good one, but… it's got to be a record—right? Haha, who knows what I'm going to do? And I wonder who it was? Hmm… you still don't find out, do you? Muahaha. And I still want to see BOTH of them drawings…  
_Pokethepenguin01_: Haha! I was right! And who knows, maybe it was Katie, maybe it wasn't? I can't just blurt that out, now can I? Pssh. Oh, and don't worry—updating is first on my priority list, especially above getting a 4.0 and Physics homework. ;D.  
_TheRabisSheep_: Jeez, Drew, you're a barrel of fun, eh? Haha, oh, and thanks for the 'hurry up or we're going to kill you' motivation—it sure helped. And I'm glad to know that my intoxicated character (or rather, Rowling's character) is based after a REAL LIFE PERSON! Wow! And I doubt that—you probably get piss drunk. Ha. I can read you like a book. Thanks!  
_Apathetically Interested_: Hmm… those are pretty good ideas! I might steal them OO… unless I already have their fate planned… muahaha. Haha, I won't let you down—unexpected or not ;) Thanksamunch!**

**Bi-bi.  
Eeemelie.**


	15. Delayed Brain Waves

**By Emelinee**

"**Bring your own beverage"**

**Oliver Wood has changed. He is no longer the sweet innocent Scottie that we all grew to love. Here, Oliver has faced more than one hardships. Watch him as he struggles loosing battles with his mother, his best mate and the love of his life. Will anyone be able to help him? Warning for use of drugs, mild swearing and adult content. **

**Disclaimer: The idea of the main characters parents were a creation of Hovizi and Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and all other Harry Potter characters and plots belong to J.K. Rowling and unfortunately… not me.**

**A/N: Sigh, okay fine… I'll post this chapter. Ha! It's been sitting here for like… two weeks. More than that… we! Um… hope you like. I'm so busy it's not even funny. School + volleyball + everything else is going to kill me. Please come to my funeral. And… uh. **

…

**Okay, so 10:17 isn't too late. But right now it is! I didn't really to grammatical shit. Didn't feel like it. Here's your chapter. Um. I have 16 too :D but the rest might be a while because I wrote all these up to 16 before school started and now I'm screwed. Bleh! Um. Hope you like. Thanks so much to my reviewers, BETAs, random blokes, etc. And I'm slightly delirious now. But I won't be in one paragraph (or graph ) :D :D hhaha! I get it. Lol. I'll shut up now. :P**

**Er, a little _darker_ Oliver. Yay. I actually came back to Chapter one… give me a sticker! I'm sorry if you cry. I'm mad right now, so… ya. And I've been putting this off for a while. :S I also have three/four new things for you and I'm going to introduce at least… maybe two of them this chappie. So… mm, yes. ;) eh.. I'm more like :( right now. Huh. Deeeeepressed. Anywho—read!**

I couldn't concentrate at all for the rest of the day. My mind was solely on one thing and that stubborn mind of mine was downright bloody annoying for that. I vaguely remembered that we had practice that night and for the first time in my life actually was dreading it. I didn't feel like dealing with any of my teammates, especially the twins and Katie Bell.

In fact, that was all that I could concentrate on right now. Bloody Katie Bell. I wanted to think that it was all her fault but my inner conscience knew that I was just bluffing. I knew that it was _my_ fault for choosing the most conniving fifth year Ravenclaw that Hogwarts has yet to produce. Sure, she was downright gorgeous, but my feelings for her were simply lust. However, the feelings that I held for Katie were so much more.

I had taken to wandering back outside until the sky. The clouds had closed in more and the fall was finally starting to peak out. Practice was about to start and I was glad to know that I wouldn't have to remember it myself as I was already on the pitch, waiting for the team. I didn't have a speech prepared and I was just as translucent as ever when I was depressed. They'd be able to read me like a book.

I wanted nothing than to tell Katie that I am desperately sorry and I love her too much than even I can understand but things between us two aren't exactly comfortable. In fact, they are even more awkward than before. I'm positive that the twins figured out what I had said this morning and are bound to tell Katie, knowing them, and my whole life is ruined. And it was only a matter of time before Percy told them that I got drunk last night. At least there's _one_ thing that I remember about last night.

Oh, I should talk to him, shouldn't I?

"All right there, Wood?" asked Angelina politely.

I had to hold back a snort. "Oh, just peachy," I said instead. I rolled my eyes, hands in my pockets, as I turned around to face my approaching team. With a drooping face and shoulders in a slump, I put my eyes down and pivoted to the locker rooms, expecting my ever obedient team to follow.

In a matter of seconds, the shuffling of feet and rustling of bags and brooms reached my ears. They all assembled around me on the benches as I stared at the wall blankly. I heard their movement cease but I felt like doing nothing, especially turning around. I dropped my head and closed my eyes wearily, regretting that I turned around at all.

With a stern look on my face, I lifted my head to my teammates and stared at them hard. I took a glance around, glaring at them, not really understanding anything at all. They stared at me completely confusedly and I didn't blame them. They probably thought that someone had died. And they were pretty close.

I took a few deep breathes and couldn't stare at them any longer. I slowly walked to the door leading to the lockers and locked it with a swift turn. I sighed again and spoke with my head down as I walked back in.

"I'm assuming that you think that I'm going to give up Quidditch or something stupid like that," I said quietly. I was hoping for some cheers or applause, or at least some recognition, but nothing came. "But, that isn't exactly what is happening."

I took a pause and pulled up a chair in front of them, leaning against the back rest. My eyes bored into those of Alicia's and Fred's but I didn't dare look Katie in the eyes. I couldn't bear it.

I've never felt so lost before and there wasn't a thing I could do about it.

"No, this isn't about any relationship issues, as some of you might believe," I said, not really wanted to say it at all. "In fact, it has nothing to do with that. I was just approached by three Ministry officials who just recently held a meeting with myself and Professor Dumbledore concerning me… and few things back at home. I know this is personal and completely embarrassing but you guys are my team and I feel that you should know about it."

I paused, feeling my courage build.

"I'm not sure which of you knew about the condition concerning my mother, but she was in a medically-induced coma as of the beginning of the year. She was tortured by Death Eaters when I was five and my father was killed then." My voice cracked slightly as I repeated the information flatly. "I was just informed that she has been taken out of that coma… and she spoke for the first time in twelve years."

I heard several small gasps around the room and didn't want to look up.

"I will be leaving for… as long as Dumbledore wants me to and, well, visiting her," I said, frowning at my shoes. "We haven't figured out the situation of who will be leading practice or what's going on with that, but I want you to still continue practice without me. We have to train for Slytherin in a month's time and we _need_ to be prepared—no excuses. For now, Angelina will be leading practices. Heh, I haven't even talked to her about it, but what the hell. So... that's the deal."

Silence once again reached my ears as I slowly stood up and replaced the chairs. My hands found my pockets again.

"Get dressed."

--------------------------------------------

Practice was hell. Life was hell. Hell was hell.

Stupid hell.

I couldn't concentrate and I just wanted to leave. Well, duh. I actually didn't expect anything less, except for maybe that I would be able to deal with my life a little bit better than before, but I didn't get my hopes up.

I took my time changing out of my sweaty, dirty Quidditch clothes and took a ten-minute shower. The three other guys were still in the shower and for possibly the first time in my life, I was going to be the first person out of the locker room.

I stuffed my bag in my locker and grabbed the few things that I needed before I took off back to the castle to shove some dinner down my throat. I needed something to distract me and it definitely wasn't going to be a girl. Quidditch already had its shot so I prayed to the Netherlands that food would work.

And, once again, shouldn't get my hopes up.

I was at a loss of what to do. I was so far confused with my life and mixed up with all my different problems that I feared that I would break down and not be able to handle it. The whole ordeal with Katie and Alix was truly _messed up_. I don't think that I could've screwed that up anymore and Katie will no longer even look at me during practice. I believe the only time that she would (although I can't tell) is when she is pouring her sweat, blood, and tears into one fearful shot that is rage-loaded, aimed directly at my head and bound to kill. I think she might give me a death glare at that point, but I might be mistaken.

I hadn't seen Alix all day and that was probably because she assumed that _I_ would approach her and _I_ would make the heinous trip there to say "Good morning." You could say that I was purposefully ignoring her without her knowing, and, well, that was good.

Of course, my _wonderful_ relationship with Katie had to a get a little better this morning when I happened to open my big mouth in front of her and the twins. I was seriously fearful for my life knowing that they had blackmail against me. I wished dearly that Katie didn't know that I was drunk last night because that meant that something was wrong… of course, she might be worried for me and want to be friends again but then I'd feel like I was forcing her too and then I'd be guilty…

The twins would attack—I mean _confront_ me about it sometime and I was definitely dreading that. However, my main concern would have to be the three Ministry officials, Dumbledore, and the whole ordeal. It was nerve-wracking like this, knowing that what I did was wrong. However, this was the only way that it would be able to get done and I wasn't going to pass up on this opportunity. Besides, it was bothering me like hell and I was going to find out regardless. Dumbledore wasn't going to be stopping me.

Damn, right.

My room was deserted (thank God) and I got my jumper and more needed materials out of my trunk. I had to dress casually and in Muggle clothing this time. Five minutes later I was out the door.

I'm aiming for records today.

I was rounding the stairs into the common room when I nearly ran into someone smaller and more petite than I. That would have been bad (as I imagining a small body go flying across the common room and land in a miserable heap probably on top of someone and their flaming books, only to realize that that person was really a viper and decides to bite that certain "petite body's" head off, blood spraying everywhere and—) and I barely controlled myself so that she didn't topple over.

"Er, Katie?"

To say the least, I was shocked.

Katie's eyes were _really_ blue.

I suppose that this is my certain form of withdrawal seeing that I hadn't seen Katie, let alone been within a foot of her, within… well, a few hours really. I stared hard at her face, afraid that this might be the last time that I will ever see her looking at me and me staring equally back at her. I waited for a response but my brain wasn't functioning.

The world seemed to stop as I noticed a small blush creep on her cheeks and she gave me a _miniature_ smile bashfully.

Uh… what is she doing here?

…

Is she crazy?

"Hey, Oliver," she said quietly.

I smiled back at her, trying to form the words to say hi back.

Holy shit, Oliver, don't blow it.

Deep breath… deep breath… don't blow it… say something… look at Katie… look away—Dammit! I blew it!

"H-hey."

What the hell? What am I—Princess Pitiful?

Well, for those of you who didn't get to witness the pitiful excuse for a remark, it came out as a mere whisper, as though my tonsils had just been removed and say a cute guy just came up to me and asked me out and it was my _oh so_ lucky day and I was on my period and had cramps and was ready to beat his balls out and snog him senseless at the same time.

Peachy.

I looked around again because, well, this was plain nerve-wracking.

I (inwardly) took a deep breath. I had to do this. I'm doing this. Voice! Come to me!

"Why are you here?" I said, startling myself. I had no idea that that was what I was going to say and I prayed that that was appropriate.

She too looked startled and I resisted the urge to smack myself and call me retarded in a… retarded voice, of course.

"I mean," I said, recovering, "shouldn't I be the one approaching you… and apologizing for being a total jackass?"

Wow.

Go me.

And there. I said it.

…

Right?

She looked at me for a few seconds and then smiled. I had to keep going. I was on a role. I knew that she had to know the truth.

Come on, Ollie!

"Look," I started, extremely uncomfortable. I shifted a little to look her in the eye, suddenly feeling very brave and lifting her chin up slightly, "Kates… I'm so sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that. I just… lashed out and I was so stupid. You had been right the whole time, Kates, but I never gave you the time of day and I hate myself for that. I did see her… with someone else. And I'm so sorry, Katie. I care for you so much that I just hated myself. And yes… I did get drunk last night—because I couldn't take it! I knew that I had blown it and that you might have never talked to me again… and then there was Alix who wasn't being honest with me and I knew that we just wanted to be with each other and not _be_ with each other. And I'm a jackass and you don't have to even respond to what I'm saying right now because I'm an insufferable prick—"

"Oliver."

She broke me away from my thoughts and I was pleased to note that she looked pleasant and not ready to beat my balls out. I breathed a sigh of relief as she fully grinned and took her turn to become completely bashful.

Wait for it…

"I forgive you."

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: Well, you can skip this paragraph if you want. But if you don't want… then I'll begin … up until that practice speech part, I was like seriously depressed. I don't really know why and then I had to do something… two days later—whoa! I lost my muse. Anywho, so that's why it's different. And… ya. I'm really tired and I just like fully landed on my hip—the same spot—twice. Two freaking times. And it hurts like hell. And it's bruised. And when my mom comes home, I'll have to move. Ew.**

**Um… this actually wasn't what I had planned for this chapter so I'm entirely confused now and I don't know where the story is going but… YAY! This is something that you guys have been waiting for… right? Well, what's going to happen? Is the world going to blow up before he'll have any chance at all? Will everything fail? Or will it be happily ever after, huh? Who knows… well, I do. Lol! Haha! Enjoy. **

**Ahem, HA! What's going to happen? I don't know! And I'm bored! It's freaking 12:30 I didn't take a shower from practice because I hadn't gone home, until now of course, because I was watching college volleyball (Yay Erikka and Keri… er) and now I think I smell. And you think so too. And so here I am, two days after I posted 13, with 14 ready and 15 already done! And I started 16! HOLY CRAP! WHAT'S GOING ON! OMG—YO HATO ESPANOL!**

**D**

**You know what's really funny. Is that these author's notes where written like a week ago. When you go back to read them, it's amazing. I didn't even know I wrote all these stuff! Whoa! Imagine that!**

**I love you reviewers… no one does a better job than… YOU! Muahah.**

**_Oliverlover_: sorry I didn't update soon enough! I was really going to do it the next day, but… didn't. / Uh, I'm SOOOO glad you like it! I really do! And thanks so much for the support. Later!  
_Valterra_: Hm… lol. I don't really get the cliffhanger part but I'll just go with it. Haha, and where'd you get that crack? That stuff looks like it's workin! And, let's see, are you a freshman? Haha, I never had a locker buddy :( But my locker was pretty shitty the other day. But now I'm opening it :D. But yes, I will definitely buy your fried brain on a stick, as long as you buy mine:D um… so. Yes. That's all I'll say for now! Ma-ta-ta!  
_Micahmouse_: Thanks so much! I'm glad to keep you on the edge of your seat. ;) Good butt muscles. GO INSOMNIACS! WO! And lucky! I start at freaking 7.30. I have sticking all eight classes! BAH! Yay!  
_Apathetically Interested_: I like your pen name. Any meaning behind it? Anywho, glad you like it and that I'm throwing you off ;D. Er… don't worry. Short reviews are GREAT—I got one, right? Thanka yoo!  
_Pokethepenguin01_: Ya block schedule sucks. I have 8 blocks too. Sorry that it was confusing. My BETAers agreed that it was a bit choppy but you know me—the author—I like totally got it. So don't worry. My BETA was completely lost too. I had to explain it to her like five times. You want my genius mind, huh?  
_Loving.wood_: Do I even have to respond to that? Lol. That was seriously the funniest reivew I ever got. I hope she doesn't go rape Sean BiggerSTAFF. Cause he's hott and I wouldn't want his pureness ruined (no offense to her or anything) and… lol. And ps—a little too much info. Haha, that'd be funny if she did kill you. And IM SORRY THAT YOUR COMPUTER IS SCREWED UP! STUPID MANNY! S/HE SHOULD DIEEEEEEE! I KNOW. ILL ADD HIM TO MY STORY AND KILL THEM! HA! THAT'D BY FUNNY! I'D LAUGH! HARD! HAHA! UM! AND STUPID DREW! YOU LAZY ASS! UPDATE! SHEESH!  
_Softlove91_: Thanks so much! You can BETA… and I should probably e-mail this to you! Thank you, thank you, thanks!**

**That's all!  
Emelie.**


	16. Read Between the Lines

**By Emelinee**

"**Bring your own beverage"**

**Oliver Wood has changed. He is no longer the sweet innocent Scottie that we all grew to love. Here, Oliver has faced more than one hardships. Watch him as he struggles loosing battles with his mother, his best mate and the love of his life. Will anyone be able to help him? Warning for use of drugs, mild swearing and adult content. **

**Disclaimer: The idea of the main characters parents were a creation of Hovizi and Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and all other Harry Potter characters and plots belong to J.K. Rowling and unfortunately… not me.**

**A/N: Lalalala. Writing gibberish… and not really wanting to do my English essay. Wee!**

**MICAH! THIS IS FOR YOUUUUUUUU! BECAUSE I ONLY GOT TO TALK TO YOU ONE :) SORRY THAT THE NEXT ONE WONT BE FOR LIKE ANOTHER MONTH! TEE HEE! ENJOY!  
**

I was shocked to find myself lying to all that I ever knew. Hell, I knew that they'd understand that I was leaving to "visit my near-death mother", but honestly, what would they think if I told them the truth. The truth being the fact that my delinquent best friend was in jail and I had to bail him out somehow.

Not so convincing.

For a second there, I had almost convinced myself that I was actually meeting a teacher at the main gates, but my brain quickly turned on. I jogged down the small hill and made my march to Hogsmeade. Even if the wards, or whatever they have waiting for me, detect me, I only have to get it to the Hogsmeade borders and I am Apparate free, leaving a dodgy trail for the reps to follow.

The wind was blowing harder than about two hours ago and my hair was now ruffled and, hopefully, extremely sexy—just the way I like it.

The walk was long and I was getting really sick of it. Well, you can imagine, that I took this time to brainstorm and think of lovely things such as daffodils and butterflies, only to get the images of the past week out of my head. I had yet to deal with my girlfriend of a total of—what was it?—a week and I had been avoiding her _extremely _well, if I do say so myself.

Can you blame me?  
And for some reason, Katie had decided to be the bigger man—er, woman—and repent just several minutes ago, although I am still entirely confused. For starters, why had she approached me in the first place? Wasn't I the one that royally screwed up and messed up her cheek, that delicate, golden cheek? She should be hating me—and slapping if she desired—for the rest of her life. And I wouldn't blame her. Of course, I would always despise her for not falling in love with me and drinking my love potion… I mean pumpkin juice,

I suppose that the way to fix all this was to somehow understand Katie and Roger's relationship, hoping that is fundamentally _unsound_ and shall be easily broken; and then further to explain to Katie how desperately in love with her I am… and how Alix is in love with Roger and I hate his guts. So help me god.

That, however, wasn't going to happen anytime in the near future. Katie and I were back at square one and were acquaintances now. Jolly. (Do Scotties say _jolly_?)

There was also my drunkenness and Percy witnessing it… and me doing whatever I did then. I really needed to talk to him. Hopefully, I can, perhaps, trap him in the hallway on the way from Advanced Estute Freakishly Hard Trying to Blow up my Balls Potions to Try and Freaking Pass this Class Honorary Period with Freaking Short Pimp Daddy by the Name of, um, Flitwick Charms… baby. I wonder how he does it…

I hope he doesn't become Minister of Magic.

…

So. I'll deal with all them later and hopefully forget all about it so that I don't really care and, yes, on to better things.

I rounded another hill and I could see the town in sight… thank god.

The only thought that was really impounded in my head was what happened a mere three hours ago when I was cornered by three ominously looking Ministry officials requesting my unfortunate presence at a meeting with the Headmaster of my school.

Oh, how I'd love to repeat that:

"_Thank you for coming, gentlemen," the Headmaster greeted kindly. We were all placed in comfy little poufs with little tables surrounding us as silence caved in around us._

_The three gentlemen responded with silence and a tip of their head, acknowledging his greeting. The ringleader, a Mister Ronaldo Smethmine and his rare ethnicity, spoke up boldly, "We are very glad to have come here, Albus, and would like to commence immediately."_

_The old man simply nodded._

"_Very well," _Ronaldo_ continued. "My name is a Mr. Ronaldo Smethmine, Ministry Official under Mr. Cornelius Fudge, and these are my two assistants: Mr. Colin Hangerly and a Mr. Mathias Greenland. We are here on the business of a Mr. Dreyus Reynolds who is currently residing in the London penitentiary for three years under the charge of cold-blooded murder."_

_Oh. Was that my cue?_

_I seemed to have stopped and didn't pay attention all that much. Did they say Wood?_

_Wait—_

"_DREYUS?" my voice came out large and unexpected, however they welcomed it calmly and as though it was anticipated._

"_Yes, Mr. Wood," Smethmine continued, "is it not true that Mr. Reynolds is currently at the penitentiary for three years under the charge of cold-blooded murder?"_

_I simply nodded numbly. But something struck me…_

"_It was self-defense," I said certainly. The man stared me, perhaps shocked that I had spoken again—although it was most definitely quieter._

"_No, Mr. Wood, it was pure murder. The man had no right to die and was in no way harming your friend or another person within the distance," replied Smethmine._

_I stared at him for a long while before he decided to ignore me and continue on with his little memorized rant that annoyed so many people in so many words._

_I couldn't get it out of my mind that Dreyus had killed a man without a cause. Of course, I knew that Dreyus was having some issues, but I would have thought the man his mother was with that night would have attacked him first or something. I never truly got to find out. They never let me visit him._

"_We have reason to believe that this Mr. Reynolds is under the influence of magic and either possesses under his own will or was force magic into him. However, his body is being manipulated by some outside source, notably a wizard."_

_I went silent for a moment before I spoke up, "Do you have any idea who it might be—the wizard?"_

_The man swallowed slightly. "Of course. He goes by the name of Lord Voldemort."_

The thought of the man who I used to sit on street corners and smoke fag after fag being controlled by a monster tortured me. I couldn't bear it.

The pub was crowded, to say the least, and I was slightly surprised. Was it a weekend?

…

I couldn't remember.

Okay, that's sad. This simple forgetfulness made me remember (how ironic) that my life was so confused. Lately, I had been trying to organize the different problems that has happened but I knew that it was impossible.

I went up to the bar where Rosmerta was patiently serving and took a stool, trying to peer as inconspicuous. Luckily, the bar was full of hags and older men so the younger women weren't ogling… that much. I asked a Firewhiskey—I was of age—and she gladly served me one within a matter of seconds.

I sighed. I had decided to take my time because these things had to be planned very well. Of course, no professor would be able to catch me now and even if they did, I could easily Apparate away, even to a different point of Hogsmeade and make it back before them.

Oh, yes.

I had them beat.

Rock on.

My Firewhiskey was gone and I ended up just sitting there. I had suddenly lost my urge to move and I felt like I was wasting a night of beautiful sleep.

No.

That urge came back as quick as a stomach ache and I was moving. I paid my small check and exited the bar quietly. I made my way down the street a little bit, not really paying attention to where I was going, and then turned on a alley.

I had obviously picked the wrong alley because there was already two recipients there, moaning rather obnoxiously and seemingly taking up the whole alley. I ignored them and concentrated on my destination and, with a _pop_, was gone.

--------------------------------------------

The stars hit me with an intensity that I didn't know existed. I noticed that where I was deserted and no lights were flickering. I was in a uninhabited small cobblestone road and the buildings were old and rickety. My mind switching on, I reached into my coat pocket and pulled out the best friend that I didn't know I had: a fag.

I quickly made my way down the road and onto a few others, somehow knowing my way to my destination. But it took too long.

I took another long drag and reached the large iron gates that resided behind the middle-of-nowhere that I just emerged from. I noticed to the left that there was an intercom that was available and I quickly made use of it.

The gates clanged open and I was soon escorted by no less than two men in uniform until I was given a thorough search and pat down that also held that airy, awkward silence. The man, who had a dainty little mustache that was too small for his over-bearing large face, sniffed around and boasted out his gruff voice, ordering me about.

A few checks later, a few more blah blah… I was through. The same officer, who I realized held the name Timothy, was escorting me down a long, narrow, and depressing hallway, leading me past numerous containment centers or cages. The iron bars barred me again the men inside them and left me out in the world, safe.

The walk was long and I got tired fairly easily.

A clank and a loud grating noise woke me from my trance and I stood to face the man whom I had once trusted with my own life. The bars no longer separated us and I stared at the lump of flesh that was resting on the ground. He was sleeping and I hated to have to wake up.

"REYNOLDS!"

The sound was ear-splitting and after the initial shock, I was astonished to notice that the man before me hadn't moved an inch.

The silence in the dead darkness was torture. The stone walls seemed to be closing in on us and the feeling was unbearable. I just stared at the man who remained still and I wondered at how long he sustained this torture.

The bar clanged once more and a loud sound was made. I couldn't make out what it was because I was just staring at the mass that is a human sitting before me.

_Move_, dammit!

Suddenly, the man coughed roughly and it lasted for approximately a minute. Finally, once I thought that I couldn't stand the horrendous sound any longer, it stopped. The officer beside me took no more time in doing his job. Within seconds, the officer had stridden across the cell, his bat at the ready, and, with a flash, winding the bat backwards and striking the man.

I didn't wince as the man cowered and the officer hit him once more. I looked away quickly, realizing that my body was shaking terribly. The officer continued to beat the prisoner until I could sense the faint sight of blood oozing from the jumble of parts. I thought that the officer was going to beat him to death as another blow came down. Then he stopped—just like that. Before he left, the officer cast a look at the poor convict and spat in his face leaving to the edge of the cell and finally leaving myself with the beaten man.

For a moment, I didn't move.

I stood there, seemingly frozen to the spot as I stared at what I knew used to be the man that I could nothing except confide in.

And there he was.

Dying.

And I felt as if it was my entire fault.

Suddenly, the hoarse voice broke through the shattered room, "That you, Oliver."

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: And I'm not even sad. So, this is what happens. I know I left you hanging from last chapter, but that's who I am, right? Don't worry about it. Oliver is going through a tough time right now, so he'll get through it.**

**:D**

**Muchas gracias reviewers!**

**And HOVIZI and my little Italian. ;D Um. **

**Sorry, but I dont have time to do the reviewers right now... like telling you how much i love you, so... **

**_Micahmouse:_ Did you catch it? LoL!  
_The BrassPotato: THanks!  
Drew: ... I have nothing more to say.  
armr4sleep16  
Apathetically Interested  
Pokethepenguin01  
Valterra!_**

**I'll write something for you later... right now... i have to take a showder. AH! HURRY MY MOM IS GOING TO KILL ME! AHAHAHHAHA. Later!**

**I love Tom... :D  
Emelie  
**


	17. Suiting Up

**By Emelinee**

"**Bring your own beverage"**

**Oliver Wood has changed. He is no longer the sweet innocent Scottie that we all grew to love. Here, Oliver has faced more than one hardships. Watch him as he struggles loosing battles with his mother, his best mate and the love of his life. Will anyone be able to help him? Warning for use of drugs, mild swearing and adult content. **

**Disclaimer: The idea of the main characters parents were a creation of Hovizi and Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and all other Harry Potter characters and plots belong to J.K. Rowling and unfortunately… not me.**

**A/N: Holy crap… I've been so busy that it's not even funny. Wow. Here, I hope this gets done. Don't be mad:D Oh, and you might cry this chapter but DON'T WORRY! IT'LL GET BETTER! TRUST ME! I wouldn't even be writing this effing story if something bad happened :D. So, what does that tell you! Oh, and OF COURSE IT'S EFFING KB/OW. WHAT ARE YOU ON CRACK? I'm just kidding. Seriously. Um, are you kidding? Why the hell wouldn't it be KB/OW? That's me life (Haha, I sound Scottish!). No offense to whoever that was (I don't feel like looking back). Sorry if that was blunt. Lol. I'm being extremely bi-polar. :D LOVE YOU!**

Yeah. It's me. Fucking great.

I'm pretty sure that at this time I could have ripped out one of the steel bars that used to separate me from this man whom I loved and smashed it in my head.

I stared down at the man that used to be my best friend and nearly cried.

And then he stood up.

I was about to force him to sit back down. He was too frail and weak to even think about standing up, yet here he was at my equal height of 6'2 staring at me with his beautiful, sad blue eyes. I felt my heart shattered and almost turned around and left. Surprisingly, I couldn't move. My brain wasn't functioning properly.

Oh help me, God.

Without warning, he started a hacking cough that lasted about a minute. I cringed. He had been living this diseased life in some foreign shit-hole without me.

I remembered.

I never would have forgotten him. Especially after our vows.

_"Dude, haven't you gotten laid yet?" he had said jokingly._

_"Drey—duuude—come on!" I said, trying to avoid the question. Didn't he know who I was?_

_"I'm serious," he said, downing another Bud. "It's about time. I've gone around too many and I can't share it with you."_

_"Well, of course you ca—"_

_He punched me and we shared a laugh._

_"Pervert," he muttered, snapping open another can. _

_I laughed out loud and I saw a small smile light up his face. _

_"How about this," I said. I realized how serious this situation was for him and I knew that I would need to make my best mate happy. I cleared my throat. "Well, I'll tell you when—you know—alright?"_

_He glared at me and I took that time to chase some random cat down the street. After I came back, not the least bit out of breathe, I was ready to continue._

_"Duh, you jackass!" he yelled, splashing me with beer._

_I laughed loudly and ended up holding my side from laughing so much._

_"Fuck it," he muttered. "Promise me that you'll get laid by the time you come back, okay?" _

_I stopped my games, whipping off my tattered jeans and was lost in my thought as I stared at the park ahead of us. Did I really want to do that? I mean, sure, it was Dreyus and we would do almost anything for the other. However, committing myself to sex before marriage wasn't something that I wasn't too keen on doing. Of course, I had had plenty of instances where that chance was staring me in the face… but I never took it. _

_I remembered about two years when our family lawyer handed me my possession that were meant to be given to me at that ripe age of 15 ½. I stared at that box and hard. There was only one thing in there. It was from my father. I would never forget that letter._

_Dreyus jostled me out of my thoughts by means of punching my shoulder, sending me drunkenly into the street, being caught off-guard. He laughed and punched me again, hitting his can just above my eyebrow._

_"Shit, man," I swore loudly. He just laughed. That's what I love about him. He's always laughing, the douchebag. I sighed once again. "Sorry, man. But I can't do that."_

_He frowned and knew exactly what I was talking about. "Why not?" his voice was hard and he was seriously. _

_This time it was my turn to frown. Why was he doing this? I was a little uncomfortable telling him my reasons, but I wanted to know why he was being so curious._

_"Why does it matter?" I responded heatedly. _

_He frowned at me._

_What was his problem? Didn't he understand my morals? I may not have had very much of a father or mother, but I'm not stupid. Besides, Nany taught me all I know._

_"Well, it's just…" he started, having trouble finding his words. "I—"_

_It was obviously completely hard for him to get this out. He stared hard at his Dock Martins, his jet black hair shadowing his strongely-featured pale face. He had taken to putting on eyeliners (probably his mum's) and always had stuck to those band t-shirts. His jeans were getting tighter, but so were mine. I couldn't look at him. He wasn't being himself._

_Finally, he took a deep breathe and stopped, forcing me to stare at him hard in the face. _

_"I figured that with you not having any actual parents there for you, then you'd have turned out like me and shit, because even if I did have parents, they weren't real parents… and I was hoping that I wasn't the only one to officially fuck my life up."_

_I stared at him as though it were the first time in my life._

_Without a second thought, we embraced._

"Hey, Oliver."

The sound was ear shattering and I didn't know if I could do anything to stop it. My eyes were saddened and I immediately felt as if I should be the one rotting away in this god-forsaken prison.

I broke eye contact with him and stared down at his worn boots laced beneath his orange jumpsuit.

"Hey, Drey." My throat was dry and I thought that was going to collapse.

Then it hit me.

--------------------------------------------

The night air was cool and refreshing as the sweat dried on my temple. My heart was thumping louder than I could ever imagine and that was all that I go hear. The footsteps clambered through the brush and the dry leaves were crunched. Coolness returned to my hand and I was shivering. My body heat was failing and I noticed as I peered through a small clearing that we had no moon tonight.

Shit.

I didn't move that fast. It was a steady pace and it was generally in the right direction. I had to make it to a certain point before my time ran out and I was wearing thin. I had to change my direction several times before I found the right path. I broke out into a speed walk of some sorts. I had to be cautious as it was dark and dangerous.

With the speed of light, I was suddenly plunged into below zero water. I gasped, realizing that water wasn't the oxygen that was used to only seconds ago. That same cooling sensation on my hand had vanished and I was relieved. My body wasn't swimming and I was slowly sinking down. My eyes turned upward and I saw the gaunt face peering back at my sadly. Time seemed to slow down as I dragged my hand up to it. My eyes pleaded as the face stared at me and then looked away for a second, only to return back to my fearful face.

I was drowning and no one was here to save me.

Then he was gone.

--------------------------------------------

_Listen to your heart  
When he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
There's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
And I don't know why,  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye._

--------------------------------------------

I wasn't sure if I was awake or if my eyes were still closed. The pitch-blackness was darker than I expected and I had turned blind for about five seconds. Slowly, small amounts of light hit my eyes and I could make out the forest surrounding me.

As life seemed to hit me, I gasped deeply and sat straight up. Although I was completely dry, my body was freezing and the feeling of water was still around me. I stumbled up ramming my head into the tree I had been leaning against.

What had happened?

I rested for a few minutes before I made my trek back to where there was.

My brain was working incredibly fast for the state it was in. Half of me was broken and betrayed, probably taken it's turn for what I left for Drey. The other half of me was hurt because no matter what I did to him, shouldn't he help me! But I knew Drey better than that. I know that it had been unlike me to not go back to him and not believe him. He probably had never been more betrayed in his life.

My heart tense and I was physically in pain from it.

I betrayed him.

That sudden reality made me realize how fair this was—me being stuck in the middle of nowhere nearly dying. _It's just what he was going through._

"Who's that?" a loud, rough voice came through the trees and I froze. Being completely foreign to the land and everything else, I certainly didn't want to make its inhabitants mad.

My brain was working fast. "SHOW YER'SELF!"

It clicked. "Hagrid?"

Well, that was what I tried to say. I suppose I hadn't realized that my voice really wouldn't work. I cleared my throat as best as I could and tried to say it louder. Finally, after several times and several more shouts of fear from the man, it came out: "HAGRID!"

I believe it surprised both of us and he moved forward, shining the blinding light painfully in my eyes.

"Wood?" he said, glancing to the side. "Watcha doin' out here?"

I cleared my throat and huskily said, "Where's here, exactly?"  
He looked abashed. "My hut," he said bluntly.

Only ten minutes later, I was on my way through Hogwarts. He had escorted me to the doors and left me, claiming he had some important business to attend to. To say the least, the Fat Lady was _very_ angry and I knew that I shouldn't bother her ever again at—what did she say?—four in the morning.

Huh. I thought it was later than that. I clambered drunkenly through the hole and stopped short.

Puffy green eyes met my saddened blue eyes.

"Katie?"

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: "Listen to your heart" by Roxette. Wow. Phew! P.S. I'm listening to T.I. right now. Yea! Anywho… I hope you liked it. Sorry. Er, nothing to say. I had to add a lil angst in there… okay it was a lot, but so what? So, ya. Thank you!  
**

**Oh, and I understand that parts of this is confusing. THEY ARE MEANT TO BE. If you have some serious questions, well, deal with it. You're not suppose to know exactly what happened after 'it hit him' and what everything was, where he was, the water, etc... you aren't suppose to understand how he was in water on second, you were hit with a mini chorus thing, and then he wasn't in water. That's just how it is. Use your imagination :D. You can figure it out. Trust me. :D**

**P.S. It is SO not BETAd. Watch out. I mean, I'm sorry!**

**Who do I love? GASP—you! Reviewers!  
Okay… a lot to write. Bear with me! Catching up!**

**CHAPTER 15**

**_TheBrassPotato:_ I'm glad you liked it (again!)  
_Drew: _Like I said. Wait, you think Biggerstaff is a funny last name! I do too, lol! Ha, so if you're girlfriend wants to rape him and marry him… hmm. I'm most DEFINITELY not going to envy her last name. So, I'll shut up now! Oh, and goodbye Manny! OMG! TERRORIST. Okay. Now I'm done.  
_Armr2sleep16:_ I'm glad you liked that chapter. Unfortunately, this one was more depressing that the previous. Thanks for the support!  
_Apathetically Interested_: I love oxymorons! I'm glad that other people write while they are depressed like me! I wish it wasn't that way, but hey! I don't care. So, er ja! Thanks so much! MUAH MUAH! Aha! Er…  
_Micahmouse:_ Hey you! Jeez, it feels like FOREVER. I've been so busy and you're always on but not… ON. Grr… anywho. Ja. Haha, most definitely I just let this one flow. I hope you like them all:D  
_Pokethepenguin01:_ Maybe… but hey, you'll just have to keep reading. Yay! Golden star sticker!  
_Valterra:_ Hmm… what do I say… not sure. Thanks! Lol. JK I love your review! It made my day! Haha! It's freakishly random that it just rocks. Hands down. :D**

**CHAPTER 16:**

**_Oliverlover: Don't cry! TISSUE! And, pssh, I'd win in court.  
Micahmouse:_ Where are my other… three reviews? You should be awake now! Actually… no. It's like almost one there. Lol. But still! And ROCK ON! Baby. I definitely don't say that all the time. But I know that you do. ;D And ya. I kinda just threw this chapter together and is way off my plotline thing I had going, but you better not care… right:D  
_Apathetically Interested_: So it was you… hmmm. Of course! I would never do that to you. Don't worry next chapter will be good. And, I'll let you in on a little secret. (whispers): it's definitely K/O… if you catch my drift. ;D. That's for you. Rar. Anywho, I'm glad you love it. Random thoughts are my speciality. Muah!  
_Aycee:_ Ouch. That's harsh. Just for that I'm going to wait official two seconds before I decided I'll update…there. :P and who are you calling a poopoo. I smell very nicely, thank you very much! Hmph:D Like it or else!**

**Love you, bye!  
Emelie!  
**


	18. Breaking the Barrier

**By Emelinee**

"**Bring your own beverage"**

**Oliver Wood has changed. He is no longer the sweet innocent Scottie that we all grew to love. Here, Oliver has faced more than one hardships. Watch him as he struggles loosing battles with his mother, his best mate and the love of his life. Will anyone be able to help him? Warning for use of drugs, mild swearing and adult content. **

**Disclaimer: The idea of the main characters parents were a creation of Hovizi and Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and all other Harry Potter characters and plots belong to J.K. Rowling and unfortunately… not me.**

**A/N: This chapter is officially dedicated to… Drew. And his crazy antics that he simply _loves_ telling me about. But, it really has nothing to do with him. At least, I think so. I hope _so_. Okay, I'm done.**

**You owe me BIG for this... Well, let's see. Oliver and Katie talk and... he still has no freaking clue about his life... do you? Tear...  
**

My heart seemed to stop as I stared at the heartbroken face in front of me. I tried to speak but no words were being allowed out. My world seemed to collapse around me. Somewhere in the distance, a large grandfather clock tolled, declaring the mark of the hour by four even strokes.

I opened my mouth to whisper the one person that was unattainable to me and opened my eyes to stare into the cold, heartless eyes that stared back at me.

Katie.

My Katie was hurt and here I was just staring at her… don't let her get away, I thought to myself, before—

"Katie?" my voice came through crisp but crude. It rang through the silence and the eyes became watered. She looked away and I grew immediately tense. My voice immediately became urgent. "Katie!"

She looked at me and tears began spiraling from her delicate eyes. What had happened to hurt my precious Katie so much?

"Katie, what's wrong? Did something happen to you? Are you okay?" I said, but I wasn't listening. All I could hear was the tears falling down Katie's cheek. At this point, Katie tried to move away from me, and here was when I realized how horrible of a friend I had been to Katie. Regardless, I should have been supporting her and Roger's relationship and not go off snogging some bimbo, perhaps trying to make her mad.

"Listen," I said, guilt immediately residing in my heart. "I'm sorry, Kates. I'm sorry for everything that I've done to you. I haven't been very supportive. I—I know that I've been deserting you and I feel bad, Kates, I really do… I mean. I'm a jackass. I don't even expect you to forgive me or anything, but I just want you to know… you to know that I do care for you and that I do want the best for you. Because… well, you're my Kates. And… well. I can blame that on anything I want to: my mother, father, Dreyus, the things I do away from school, Quidditch, but hell—there's no excuse to do this to you, Kates, and that's that. So… If you don't mind, I'd like to know why you are sad."

And for the first time in my life, I was genuine, open and honest. I had never been that with anyone, even Katie, and it felt such a relief to have this huge weight lifted off my shoulders. Now, I prayed, I just wanted Katie back.

Without any warning, I found myself hugging Katie extremely tight. She was openly crying now and I was trying to comfort her.

--------------------------------------------

_Can't you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take_

--------------------------------------------

The next week went by in a blur. There was the big Quidditch match this weekend, the first of the season against Ravenclaw, and I only wanted to believe that we were ready for it. Sure, I was a little bit distracted the whole entire week, but that didn't stop our practices to be harder than hell.

During the whole time, the whole school seemed to buzz with the thrill and pure excitement for this upcoming match. And don't get me wrong, I was excited too. However, things just tended to get in the way at the wrong time and I found myself being far too busy than I pleased. I continually and successfully ignored Alix and hadn't so much as acknowledged her presence. I wasn't sure how I was going to break it to her, but I knew that I couldn't wait for that time. I could tell she was confused when I would turn down back the corridor when she was there, but that was her just being stupid. The lingering thought that Katie hadn't been entirely honest was in the back of my mind, but I knew that Katie would never do anything like that to me.

"_Roger cheated on me."_

_It was short and simply but I wanted to kill myself over it. Hot rage uncurled itself in my stomach and it took all the self-control I could possible possess not to march out the common room this instant and strangle him. My throat was dry and Katie was crying even harder, but I didn't know what to say. _

_After a small lapse of silence, save for Katie's tears, I forced myself into talking. "With who?"_

_It came out cracked and more hurtful than I wanted it to be; my Katie was in pain. _

_Her tears came out more plentiful and its abundance was overpower. I was at a loss of what to do, knowing, with my supergenius common sense, that killing Roger right now probably wouldn't be the best way to win over Katie._

_Wait._

_I wanted to win over Katie?  
Of course I—wait…_

"_What is it?" Katie looked as if she wanted to say something I knew that she was holding something important from me. My rage returned but was shortly followed by a tight, knot in my stomach, mixing around with the butterflies. What was she going to say? Was it Alicia or Angelina? I hope they wouldn't do that to my Kates or they'll pay. _

_Spit it out, Kates._

"_What is it?" I whispered. She turned her face from me and found interest in several other parts of the room_

_Come on, Kates. Just tell me. You can tell me anything.._

"_Why is your hair wet?"_

_I suppose I didn't response as immediately as I would have, save for the fact that that shocked me. _

… _What?_

"_Eh?"_

_She looked ashamed for a few moments but realized that she was currently wining._

"_Your hair… it's wet at four in the morning," she stated plainly, as if it were as light as day._

_I touched it delicately to find that it was, in fact, almost nearly sopping wet. I racked my brain to find some probably reason as to why it was wet but nothing came to mind. The only thoughts that I could think of was, for some reason, a picture of myself looking desperately up to the surface of a deep blue lake, looking into the eyes of something who I knew so familiar but had no idea who it was. I shook it off. What, did I drown or something?_

_My mind was working quickly. Honestly, it wouldn't have been good to tell her than I didn't know and perhaps I drowned in the lake. _

_Think… think. _

_Er, I went for a dip? No… it's not raining._

"_I just took a late shower," I said suavely. Well, at least I hope it was._

_She looked at me quizzically. Do people usually not take four AM showers?_

"_Well, you just took one now?" she asked._

_What's with the twenty questions?_

"_I…" Oh, shite._

_Think, where the hell is my brain?_

"_No, of course not," I responded, starting to feel a little on edge._

"_Well, where'd you come from?"_

_Okay, so I was a little pissed. Not entirely for her asking me so many questions and not because I was lying to her, but instead because I didn't know what the truth was. I honestly couldn't tell her that I didn't know. That was only said by stupid people with no brain. _

_The library? No way in hell will she believe that. Er, outside? No… oh!_

"_The kitchens!" I was proud of myself. "I… took a shower, like, half an hour ago or so, and then had a mid, er, morning snack and went to the kitchens."_

_Big sigh now. _

_Wait._

"_Wait, Katie," I said suddenly aggressively. "You're avoiding my question. Who did Roger cheat on?"_

_My eyes burned into those beautiful puffy thinks that belong to Katie. Answer me, dammit!_

_She whispered something but I didn't hear it. I gave her a look. "It was… Alix…"_

_My world seemed to stop for a few seconds there as I realized that everything I had believed in had gone down the drain. I froze. My blood was turning cold and I was finding it hard to breathe._

_Alix? With Roger? _My_ Alix?_

_Rage. Anger. Livid. Fuming. _

_I couldn't live with myself. _

_A new emotion._

_Lust._

_I found myself grasping on to Katie as tight as I possibly could. We had both been betrayed, even by ourselves, and we needed to comfort each other. Katie was all that I had left and I don't think that I could have ever lived with out._

_I didn't realized that I had been crying but I was sure as hell glad that it was in front of Katie. I was almost crying out of relief, giving me a reason to slap that bitch I once touched._

"_I'm sorry, Kates," I whispered, my cracked voice broken._

"_For what?"_

"_I… I was with that… that slut," I said harshly. "I should never have deserted you and I should have supported you and Roger. But… we're done with them now. They can have each other as long as they want. But all I know, Katie, is that I don't want Alix anymore. Instead, I want you."_

_I stopped, shocked that I just said it. I was pleased, though. It was about time that she had found out. We both had stopped crying and were staring at each other with a burning passion I didn't know that we possessed in that emotion_

_And that was when I realized…._

_I wanted to be with Katie for as long as I live._

Katie had decided to take a break. Also, not to my liking, but I had to follow the girl, right? In the meantime, I had tried to pay attention to Quidditch but it was impossible with Katie on my time. Angelina and George had finally decided to get together ("Holy fricken, bloody mother of Merlin! FINALLY!") and were more annoying then ever, especially during Quidditch. I had started to notice more often than not that Katie had grown more distant, but unfortunately, I couldn't do anything about it.

I had yet to figure out why my hair had been wet that one night and what had happened there. I was almost about to give up when I had had a dream. It was the same as that clip I had had when I spoke with Katie and it kept repeating. It was simply I floating in some deep blue water, staring forlornly at the same gaunt face with lonely eyes. He wouldn't reach down to get me but I wouldn't move. I kept drowning but remained alive. It was soundless and confusing. Every morning, I would wake up and have to pee like a mother, but I had gotten used to it by now.

--------------------------------------------

I stared at the Gryffindor banner hanging in front of me.

This was it. The big bang of the year. We were starting off and I was so excited that I was about ready to jump out of my pants. The crowd was roaring and I couldn't hear a thing, just the way I like it. I heard Lee announce our names.

Ahh, Quidditch.

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: Was that long enough? I'll post it now :D I just did 17! YOU SHOULD LOVE ME! Because I love you all reviewers. You guys seriously make this story! Grazi to all those who didn't do 16/17 because they didn't know it was there! Chi-chi-la BANG! (?) Lol. Later GATORS! WOOOOOOO!  
**

**Reviews really quick:**

**_Drew:_ Just TRY and kick me! HAHA! And... :D I'm glad that made you mad. That's like my main goal in life: piss of Drew. Yesss. Haha, and I love it when you go off track. Lol. Hip-hip-hurrah for hangovers! Lol! You better've gotten piss drunk at some hippin party. If you were wallowing out of self pitying (maybe because what I said bout Ayce...) and like being a lame-ass loser then I'M going to KICK YOU! Boo-yah!  
_Oliverlover_: Don't forget about me! HA! I'm glad that you love it... :D (Yes, it was meant to be confusing. my main reasoning behind this is because Oliver is telling the story and HE has no clue what's going on, so you guys don't either. Thanks!  
_Micahmouse_: WEE! Lol. You suck at reviewing. JK. Thanks so much for loving this last chapter! It made me so happy :D Love the German. I should send it to Frau Schulte, the German teacher at my school. :D Lol. HOPEFULLY, us supergeniuses may cyberly communicate some other scheduled date to discuss the secret applications O.O. Anywho, like it? I hope you do:D  
_Apathetically Interested_: I know. Emotions got the hold on me there. Hhaa. Luuuuuurve ur review. LOL!  
_And... for anyone else that posts after I post this. My bad!_**

**Ciao! Gotta luv ya,  
Eeemelie!  
**


	19. Carry Me to the End

**By Emelinee**

"**Bring your own beverage"**

**Oliver Wood has changed. He is no longer the sweet innocent Scottie that we all grew to love. Here, Oliver has faced more than one hardships. Watch him as he struggles loosing battles with his mother, his best mate and the love of his life. Will anyone be able to help him? Warning for use of drugs, mild swearing and adult content. **

**Disclaimer: The idea of the main characters parents were a creation of Hovizi and Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and all other Harry Potter characters and plots belong to J.K. Rowling and unfortunately… not me.**

**A/N: This chapter is officially dedicated to… Drew. And his crazy antics that he simply _loves_ telling me about. But, it really has nothing to do with him. At least, I think so. I hope _so_. Okay, I'm done.**

"Quick Quaffle back to Spinnet, nice dodge left, she hands it off to Johnson, Johnson fakes! She swerves, she swerves again, oh DUCK! And, oh a nice pass to Bell, Bell takes it and runs, she high on the goal posts, what are they doing? Warrington and Montague are all over here! COME ON! FOWL! FOWL!"

"Jordan!" shouted an outraged Professor McGonagall from his side.

The game had gotten off to a rough start. We knew that Slytherin was our toughest match and we were surprised to be playing them first off in the season. The day couldn't have been any better and not a cloud was to be seen in the sky. The sun may have been a little roasting but it is all acceptable in the world of Quidditch. The game had been going on for an hour now and the players were still going strong. The current score happened to be 40-10, because I had to let that damn Quaffle from Flint in once, as my three chasers were doing superb!

"Bell breaks through the line and heads straight toward a—OH! Damnit, a gruesome Bludger from Slytherin, can't really tell whom. Anyway, Quaffle is taken by Montague who streaks down field, passes it off to Warrington, back to Montague, nice Bludger Forge… oh! Missed as the pass goes to Flint, who swerves left, jukes again, IS THAT LEGAL? What the bloody—OH, nice save, OLIVER! Gryffindor in possession."

Lee's commentary was outstanding. Personally, it was harder for me to see in the sun as it was directly in my way so I was shocked that I had managed to save as many as I did. Angelina had given me this polarized spell to put on most of our eyes, mine especially. In no time, I watched as Harry streak down to the north end of the field, Malfoy on his tale, and hurtle to the ground at neck-breaking speed. I held my breath.

Come on, Harry, old chum! Go! Go!

…

The crowd was on the feet and the roar died down. Lee's voice could still be heard throughout the stadium. The movement stopped and nothing was heard until I saw the little red blob known as my Harry stand up quickly and thrust his fist into the air.

"GRYFFINDOR WON! ONE HUNDRED AND NINTY TO TEN! POTTER CATCHES THE SNITCH!"

A this point, I decided to scream myself hoarse and cheer as I sped faster than I knew I ever could to the glorious awaiting arms of my Harry. I nearly cried there.

--------------------------------------------

The crowd had finally died down and we all had congregated in the locker rooms to leave. I had decided to take my time that night. I was whipped and didn't really feel like doing anything. I was pleased that I only had one essay for tonight and could finish in class tomorrow. Lupin doesn't collect the essays until the end of class and I sit in the back.

I got dressed fairly quickly. My worn jeans were slowly getting bigger by the second. I slipped on a Sex Pistols shirt and left my hair, sopping wet and dangling. I slipped on my old checkboard vans and grabbed my sac, heading outside. Fred and George had decided to join me and were playing a game of who can walk on their hands the longest. Surprisingly, they made it all the way across the pitch until Fred hit a rock and completely ate it as I stood there cracking my head off with George.

The sun was still out, as it was only one thirty and the clouds had decided to show up. I was surprised considering it was mid October and it should have been raining by now. I decided to take advantage of it while I could.

The birds were chirping, the breeze ruffled the fallen leaves in the background and the sweet smell of grass reached my nostrils. The light was refreshing and I felt great after having taken that shower of mine. I believe I smelled like coconut and strawberry. Interesting combination (I think it was Fred and George's because I had run out). The forest was serene as we walked away from it into the glorious castle. All was calm and glorious and I felt like a hippie, sitting in the forest dressed in nothing but leaves, smoking pot and painting rainbow's on my face. I laughed and even felt like eating the biggest ice cream cone alive. I was—wait, what the hell?

Some shouting in the background was currently rudely interrupting the sereneness and I was getting pissed. Fred and George had noticed it too and as we neared it, I could recognize one of the voices.

"—NO GOOD UNGRATEFUL PRICK! I HAD TRUSTED YOU! YOU SON OF A—"

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE! I NEVER DID THAT!"

"SURE YOU DID! JUST LIKE YOU DIDN'T HAVE SEX BEFORE YOU MET ME LIKE YOU PROMISED!"

"I'M A FUCKING VIRGIN!"

"LIKE HELL YOU ARE"

"YES, LIKE HELL I AM!"

"I HATE YOU! WHY DID YOU EVEN BOTHER! A GOOD SNOG?"

"OH, YEAH, THAT'S JUST IT! YOU'RE RIGHT, LIKE YOU ALWAYS ARE!"

"I KNEW IT!"

"YOU ARE SO CONCEITED!"

"NO YOU ARE!"

"YOU ARE MORE!"

"WELL, AT LEAST I'M NOT AN IDIOT LIKE YOU!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT! I AM AN IDIOT BECAUSE I EVEN _THOUGHT_ ABOUT DATING YOU!"

The familiar silence reached my ears and I was almost scared at what was going to happen next. I considered running over there to save the day but a loud slapping noise told me other wise.

Katie came tearing around the corner. It took a while to notice that Fred, George, and I were staring dumbfounded at her. That was when she burst into tears. I was too paralyzed to move but Fred and George both took the liberty of going over there and comforting here.

I was determined.

I made a familiar march around the corner to see that Roger was standing with his head against the wall actually looking depressed. He didn't seem to notice me come bursting around the corner but Katie had.

Angrily, I walked up to him, taking him by surprise, and grabbed hi collar, yanking him upward. He was shocked and jostled as he was pinned to the hard stone wall staring into my ice-cold eyes. I was breathing heavy and considered spitting into his God forsaken, beautiful face.

His wide eyes stare back at me and I finally made my move, "What the _hell_ do you think you're doing, eh?"

He was silent and boy that was the wrong choice.

"What?" he finally responded.

How dumb can this guy be?

"How the hell can you do this? To Katie?" I shouted at him.

He gave me a cold look and I knew that I had got through. That was just before I decided to knock him unconscious.

--------------------------------------------

The only proper beating that I got from punching Roger in the face was Katie giving me the cold shoulder for about a day. No teacher had actually found out who did it. I wondered why Roger didn't tell them it was me when he woke up. He definitely would have gotten some revenge, at least. But life continued as normal. I think that it was obvious that Katie and Roger had split up (and it would be bad if they hadn't) and now it was only my turn. Alix and I both seemed to be excruciatingly busy all the time and no time whatsoever to talk. I think after about the first week of a cold shoulder she realized that I didn't wanted to be with her and that I had realized what was going on. She has taken to her usual group of friends and, from what I could see, no boyfriend. Because, according to some crazy, natural human laws, we were still together… somehow.

I found her actually reading a book in the library one afternoon during one of my free periods. I could have sworn that she had a class at this time but it didn't bother me. Skiving class was her speciality.

I walked up near her table fairly quietly and hid behind one of the large shelves of books. I couldn't tell what she was reading, but what I could tell was that she wasn't reading it. She was so absorbed in her thought, actually, that she didn't notice that I had just tripped over a book and nearly landing on my face.

Was that book upside down? That's usually what happens. However, whenever I am pretending to read, I am not _that_ out of it that the freaking book is upside down. Sheesh. Some people are just idiots. Or the writer's use that as a legitimate excuse to declare the person mentally vacant.

Either one.

It didn't really matter because it was obvious that she was out of it. It was peaceful just to stare at her. I hadn't been able to do so for some time because I had taken to ignoring her completely and that meant that her gaze was even leathal. I didn't want to lead her on or anything and could tell, through my peripheral (like in the hallways) that she was doing the same thing.

I had heard that many people were doing the usually Hogwarts' gossip chain and wouldn't stop talking about it. I didn't know that it was _that_ excited, but according to them, I was _single._ Oh, snap.

Her dark locks were down and reached her shoulder blades, which protruded from the long-sleeved green top that she wore. Her jeans were increasingly sinking even with her belt in place. I noticed that she was what every girl wanted to look like.

I bit my lip. Did I really want to do this? Pssh, of course not. But I knew that I had to.

Alright. I'm ready… here I go—wait… what?

So there I was, completely ready to go break the heart of the girl that I had _once_ loved when someone comes interrupting. I glanced around the bookshelf stealthily to see who the shadow was.

They were talking quietly and he led her out of the library. I didn't get a good look at him until they were exited the library. With his brown hair, blue eyes, and dark khaki pants, it was unmistakably who it was. Roger Davies was especially given away from the large, black and blue bruise forming at his eye.

--------------------------------------------

The next few days were pretty weird. I wasn't sure how to approach the girl I was about to break up with if we were already broken up. I know I had my chance in the library but was thankful that I chickened out. That would have turned ugly. In the end, I decided that we were done for already. And if worst come to worst, I'd write her a letter.

After Katie initial anger at me for bitch-slapping her ex-boyfriend, she had decided to talk to me and we had become pretty friendly. We were on very good terms now and went everywhere with each other. Quidditch practice turned to be actually _fun_ because Katie and I most likely spent half the time laughing. Of course, this was odd behavior for a Quidditch captain, but everyone else was doing it. Besides, we just beat Slytherin. I was very ecstatic.

The night was cool and Quidditch practice had gone very well. Everyone had had an on game and I was very pleased with them. No one was PMSing or pissed off at anyone else and that was a pretty good feeling. I got ready pretty quickly this time and decided to wait for Katie, leaving me to contemplate our relationship.

It was… foreign to say the least. And jeez, I'm getting all philosophical now. I have no clue. I really liked her and I knew I have for a long time. However, things are changing and I really screwed up royally for wanting to hook up at our Seventh Year. I'm just grateful it's the beginning of the year and not before graduation. There was only one growing question on my mind: does she like me back?

My brain began to spasm. Like that spasm that you can't control and am freaking out due to unwanted stress. I could _feel_ the pimples growing on my forehead (from stress, you know) and was already starting to sweat waterfalls.

Why, you ask?

And at that moment for some reason, I cared so much if Katie would like me back or not. She has just experienced a hard breakup and I didn't want to hurt her any more.

The perfect situation to ask out my best friend came up all too fast. It was coming upon Thanksgiving and the snow had began to fall today. It wasn't as gloomy as I had expected, but it was pretty sad knowing that Quidditch practices will be minimal. I had hung out with Fred and George that evening after classes and didn't really do the homework that I knew I had to sooner or later. They were, along with Lee, all conniving another prank that they had in mind and completely lost me somewhere in their jumble of whispers. I was getting plain sick of it.

I left. They didn't even notice me as I sauntered through the crowded common room desperately searching for a familiar face, or back of the head, either one. My angel was sitting in front of the fire staring at nothing while most likely contemplating me.

Ah, there she was. Katie Bell—the goddess of Gryffindor. She sat glimmering in all her glory, simply splendid, doing nothing but staring into the flames of love and looking _extremely_ hott. Boy, did I want this girl.

She didn't notice my presence, which consisted of me gaping open-mouthed at her, but I was just fine with that. She at least knew who I was and were best friends, not like those hopeless romantics who are nerds and dream after the most popular girl in school and then become desperately embarrassed once she tricks you and leaves you naked in front of the whole school. Nope, I'm a lucky one. I'm the _popular_ guy going for the popular girl. I had no problem in snagging her, except for one problem: er, she was my best friend… oh and she had just broken up with the biggest son-of-a—

"Oliver?"

She startled me from my reverie.

Oops. I guess she would have noticed me one time. Wait… what did I look like?

I gave her a genuine smile and prayed that she was melting inside.

"Hey, Kates," I said softly. I knew that I had to be delicate with my Katie, but not too delicate, as she was still sore over Roger, even if it was a few weeks ago. That bas—

"Did everyone leave you too?" she asked quietly.

I sighed. No one really left me. I left them, if I even had someone to leave. "Yeah," I said, taking the easy way out.

She nodded thoughtfully. I didn't know what else to say but I honestly didn't want to say anything else. Eventually, we both ended up staring into the fire without anything to say.

Come on, Oliver, you can do it!

I sighed. Here it goes.

"Kates?" I asked quietly.

She looked at me full in the eyes and I could look into her soul. I suddenly felt my heart break and had to control myself immensely to not kiss her. I took a deep breathe. I stared into the beautiful eyes of the girl that I could trust with my life.

"Would you like to… well," I glanced around, not really finishing my sentence.

Is this really it?

I sighed. Oh, boy.

"Go to the kitchens with me?" I finished.

My brain was shouting, _NO! NO! Ask her out! Ask her out!_

She smiled ruefully and agreed. She took her turn to get up and I was about to before I grabbed her wrist quickly. We both stared at my hand on hers like it was hot coals from a burning flame. I was touching her and I knew that she had felt something from that. I knew that I couldn't back out now.

Standing up, I looked down at her face as mine was mere inches from hers. I glanced to the side and then gave a little grin, speaking softly below the dim roar of the room, "Would you like to go out with me sometime?"

--------------------------------------------

_He calls the mansion not a house but a tomb.He's always choking from the stench and the fume.  
The wedding party all collapsed in the room.  
So send my resignation to the bride and the groom._

Let's go down!  
This elevator only goes up to ten.  
He's not around. He's always looking at men.  
Down by the pool, He doesn't have many friends.  
As they are face down and bloated,  
Snap a shot with the lens.

If you marry me.  
Would you bury me?  
Would you carry me to the end?

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: You know you love me! LOVE YOU REVIEWERS! Er, I don't want to write them now. I have to review for my PSATs. PSSH! I will I will.**

**"To the end" by the beautiful My Chemical Romance and GERARD WAY! (faints). It doesn't really have anything to do with the story. I just love that song. :D   
**

**Reviewers:  
_Ali:_ Oh, hi, little one! Haha. I remember those good reviews. Ah, that was in the good times of when I have absolutely NOTHING to do! imagine that! I don't believe you, emelie! DO! AHAH! Well, yes, I love you and you owe me like a billion more reviews. And I still have to do my espanol. Humph. Later!  
_Tifagirl:_ awe thanks so much! I'm glad you like it... but DON'T GO CRAZY! NOOOO! I NEED YOU TO REVIEW FOR ME! AHHH! Ch, later! haha. Loves a lot, thanks a munch!  
_Oliverlover:_ jeez, between all those threats, yelling, and all around threatening, (wait... I already said that), well you get it, I would like to thanks, but it looks like you might actually like this story! WHOA! HOLD THE PRESSES! Well, plainly I couldn't tell if you did. Because I think you were going to attack me with a pitchfork. Ya, I think you were... DON'T DENY IT! I'M NOT GOING CRAZY! Smileys. Ciao!  
_Apathetically Interested: _Muah Muah Muah! You always have good reviews. Here's another one: Muah! I know, it's sad, sad, sad, but here's it... nuetral, depressed, nuetral, angry, giddy, ANGRY, lovey dovey. WEll, that's how I felt when I wrote it. But ja! School is pretty stupid. No doubt about that. And your review official rocks. Definitely NO doubt about that. bye noW!  
_Drew: _KICK KICK KICK KICK KICK!  
_Valterra: _wow. Lots of catching up to do, that's fo sho. Let's see, thanks.. thanks... and thanks! Haha. Erm...Of course these chapters are enjoyable! No, jk. I didn't like them either. They were kind of needed for the story to continue how I started because I'm a lamo. And sorry bout that homecomnig dance thing. It just fit. Oh, and I was going to do a song for this one! Thanks for reminding me. Anywho, most def predictable for 18, but you gotta love it! THanks!  
_And that's it.  
Oh, and Ali and Micah... and I KNOW you're going to give me like a BILLION reviews... you're just uber busy. I know it. WIth spanish, going to bed at freaking 5 P.M. to get up early (sheesh!) study for a test (that isn't hard?) and paper and dealing with BOYS! AHAHAH! Life is just so craaaaaaazy! Later... GATORS!_**

**So, I end with this. lkdfj alasldf jFokkjf ald  
ladfjk  
GATORS! BABY!  
EMELIEEEE! mUaHs.**

**P.S. I'm gay!  
EMELIEeeee!  
**


	20. I Mean This

**By Emelinee**

"**Bring your own beverage"**

**Oliver Wood has changed. He is no longer the sweet innocent Scottie that we all grew to love. Here, Oliver has faced more than one hardships. Watch him as he struggles loosing battles with his mother, his best mate and the love of his life. Will anyone be able to help him? Warning for use of drugs, mild swearing and adult content. **

**Disclaimer: The idea of the main characters parents were a creation of Hovizi and Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and all other Harry Potter characters and plots belong to J.K. Rowling and unfortunately… not me.**

**A/N: Because I feel like it…**

**P.S. I'm kinda pissed right now because we lost… TO VALENCIA! AHH! (grunt). (growl). (roar). So… yes. I was going to say something else but I don't really give a shit. I mean hell. I mean DAMMIT!**

**Onward with this… oh wait… I remember. Ugh, then I forgot. Oh yea. So, I'm pissed… (grrrrr) so if like, say, Oliver and Katie get together. I might break them up, kill one of them, bring them back to life, torture one of them, and so on. Because they're lives are a LITTLE too perfect.**

**Ak**

**But that won't happen. Because I cooled down now. A little too gushy, romancy for what I prefer, but I don't want to give away too much. Enjoy!**

The walk to the kitchen was a bit boring.

Alright, it was down right awkward. I could completely understand Katie's feelings right now. We had both come out of rather disgraceful relationships and immediately I, her best friend, turn around and ask her out. I try to put myself in that wretched position.

I would have kissed her right there.

But that's just me and it's a completely different situation.

We'll just ignore that.

We made the usual walk down there, the only difference being that it was silent and there was about three feet in between us. And I wanted to kick myself. Here I had gone and asked for a nice, completely platonic trip to the kitchens and gone and ruined it by making things stupid between us.

God dammit it.

It seemed to take forever to reach the kitchens. We had finally made it down to the Entrance Hall and I was afraid that she would be able to hear my heart beating. It was nerve racking.

As I made the automatic pattern of taking the pathway down to the kitchens, she stopped me.

I looked at her confused and mostly upset. I was hungry.

She looked a little uneasy and I was hoping desperately that she had made her decision. However, I shouldn't get my hopes up. Wringing her fingers, she looked up at me.

"Ollie," she said quietly. I made a move to know I was listening. "Can we go outside instead?"

I was stopped for a moment before my stomach rumbled quietly and I assured her we could.

The night air was refreshing. The moon was hidden by what looked to be storm clouds and the wind was picking up. It was a nice feeling to have and I was very glad to be out there. We made our way down to the cool grass and began a walk.

The silence was still there. However, it wasn't so noticeable as we were distracted by the weather that was occurring. Without warning, a felt a small droplet on my cheek. Katie must have noticed one too because we both stopped and looked up. I smiled briefly before I turned to her.

"Do you want to go in?" I offered.

I was hoping that she would reject it, but I wasn't going to be complain. She looked torn between her decision and then smiled. "No," she said simply, grinning.

With a glance, we both took off for the Quidditch pitch, which wasn't too far away. We reached in less than a minute and I unlocked the doors to the locker room with the key that Professor McGonagall had provided for me. It felt good to be home again. We both made the way to our lockers and we got out our brooms and the Quaffle that I owned. And then we got on the pitch.

Between the time we had gone inside, and the minute that it took to get our stuff, rain had decided to fall. Well, not fall exactly, but pummel the earth. It was shattering hard rain.

I sighed.

Katie beside me was laughing and I had decided to join her.

"So, I'm guessing you like the rain?" I said jokingly.

She snorted. "Well, if I said yes, then doing this would make that an understatement."

I laughed out loud. "You know, if the team finds out where we got our colds from, I'm dead meat. And a hypocrite."

She rolled her eyes. "I don't think they'll care that much, actually."

I stared at her surprised. "Why's that?"

She looked unconvinced. "Well," she started unsteadily, "they are kind of… well, never mind. Let's fly."

I wanted to badger her more about what she almost told me, but I had an idea of what it was. I didn't want to ruin the generally good moment. Well, the generally good, platonic, 'oops, I forgot you asked me out' moment. The rain made my face raw, and by the looks of her pink face, hers too. We were both loving it. I especially. As I stared at the pure thrill on her face, I was in ecstasy. Her face was so beautiful there that I just wanted to look at it forever. I didn't have that amount of time right now, because she was getting restless and I knew that her ass was ready to be whipped.

The Quaffle was released and I glared at her challenging. She flew around the posts, taunting me, tossing the Quaffle up and down. I shook my drenched hair. That woman. She was too damn beautiful for her own right.

She smiled and knew that she had gotten to my head, but I wouldn't let her. She began to streak more dangerously and swerved her way to me. It seemed to take forever. She faked at me, as I jerked, and she juked her way beside me. However, not once did the Quaffle soar anywhere at all. She was taking her precious time tormenting me with her body. It was wet and unfortunately, very beautiful. Her clothes were skin tight, as well as mine, and I knew that she was enjoying that. My jeans were drenched black and my already small Jimmy Eat World T-shirt was currently suctioned to me body. Her clothes, which were already skin tight, were fine just the way they were.

Her body was very flexible with one Quaffle in hand and on a broomstick. She wouldn't stop moving. Her hair, now in strings, waved back and forth at me as her hands grasped the broom tightly.

I needed to concentrate. Yet, it was impossible. But I was confused. Only minutes ago had I asked her to go out on a date with me, and here I am in the middle of a rain storm, playing Quidditch, or rather flying on brooms, with the same girl who was doing everything except playing Quidditch with me.

At least ten more minutes had gone by and she had done nothing but tempt me. I was weary and reading to strike my prey any moment. Until finally, something else happened.

She stopped directly in front of me. Our brooms were parallel but our bodies could not have been any closer. Our noses almost touched as she floated up to my eye level. I stared at her hard, not able to concentrate anything except her eyes and those luscious lips.

What was she doing?

She soar away from my face a good five inches and lifted the Quaffle up to my eye level, twirling it around on her fingers. Then slowly she lifted her arm and released the ball, letting is soar through the hoop directly behind me. I had raised my hand slightly as if to stop it. However, something stopped me and I realized that I wasn't suppose to stop it.

I stared her and prayed that wasn't going to go down at get it. I wanted her to stay with me here in the rain… playing Quidditch.

I decided to close that small gap of five or so inches and I could feel her heavy, hot breath on my cheek. I stared into her eyes, waiting for her acceptance, before one of my hands left my broom. I placed it on her cheek, rubbing her wet skin.

I blinked through some of the raindrops as I slowly leaned my face into hers. With excruciating slowness, my mouth almost painfully brushed against hers. I gasped slightly as our lips lingered on each other and I could tell that she was also restraining something. We were both breathing heavily during our millisecond separation before I went back in again. This time, however, I went in more forcefully and I pushed harder against her soft lips. It was as if fireworks were exploded as our lips met again. They were wet, longing and tasted of coconut. I licked them passionately as she slowly opened her mouth to mine and in return I kissed her passionately.

Then I realized that this is what we were all waiting for.

We broke away rather suddenly.

"I take it that's a yes?" I whispered, smirking.

--------------------------------------------

_Forget about the dirty looks  
The photographs your boyfriend took  
You said you'd read me like a book  
But the pages are all torn and frayed_

I'm okay  
I'm okay  
I'm okay, now  
(I'm okay, now)

But you really need to listen to me  
Because I'm telling you the truth  
I mean this, I'm okay  
(Trust me)  


--------------------------------------------

True to my word, Katie and I both had colds the next day. It was clearly evident that night as I sniffled all the way back to my bed. The team wasn't particularly fond of it at first.

"Oliver, you're such an effing hypocrite!" came the famous words from a not so calm Angelina.

I grinned, knowing that she would say that. However, they indignant cries were settled when Katie and I left after practice the next day, after showing and such, holding hands. We had been just talking when we noticed that it was silent behind us. We turned to find the rest of our team staring at us, mouths agape and eyes wide as if we were ten feet tall kangaroos and had just grown antlers.

A celebration was held in our honor when we returned to the common room that night. I was very thankful that we had previously been with people from other houses because this party would have made everything extremely awkward. I couldn't resist the temptation of a few whiskey pints and shockingly neither did Katie. Our friends kept encouraging us to, you know, do the deed, until I finally snapped and punched Fred in the face, due to my intoxication.

Everyone just laughed.

As... Fred lay bleeding.

Katie and I, both overjoyed and relieved from the stress, chose to pass out on the couch after hours of dancing. Let's just say that it was a little bit more than fun.

The next morning, as I tried to ignore my pounding hangover, the news of our coupling got around the school rather fast.

It was just after breakfast. We were walking down to our double Potions with Slytherins (I never understood why we always got put together! I mean, it's not like we _ever_ get along! Gawd! Slytherins should die!). I was laughing at something Katie had said (I don't really remember at this time.) and was admiring her laugh. It was so gracious and loving, like it had touched a million people and cured them from cancer.

As we continued to cough due to two terribly sore throats, I remember something that I should have remembered last night. However, that reminder came a little too late when I saw it tearing the hallway at highest speed a person in high-heels still walking could do.

Katie noticed it first and stopped. That's what confused me. When I turned I felt my blood turn cold and my heart raced. It wasn't as if I was afraid of her, but I could bet that Katie was and I personally was afraid for Katie's life. I had been dreading this encounter for a while now and hadn't really prepared for it.

A strangled scream came from that… massively disturbed, er, thing stampeding down the dungeon corridor and I had a bad feeling about this. However, my face didn't show it. In fact, I was pissed.

No one… I mean _NO ONE_ had the right to interrupt my girlfriend and I at any time, especially while we were laughing, and _especially _if it was this girl, this certain girl who goes by the name of Alix Eddins.

Frowning, I stepped up to the frantic girl quickly approaching me and guarded Katie.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, _OLIVER_?" she yelled, spitting my name out as if it were venom. I could see a vein (is that two?) popping out on her forehead but my face didn't faze.

"What?" I replied calmly.

This girl had nothing against me.

"WHAT?" she shrieked. Holy crap, I think my eardrum just ruptured. "_WHAT_? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?"

I looked startled. Well, of course I knew what she was talking about, but was I going to let her know that?

"Look, Alix, you're not making any sense," I tried to explain calmly.

A low growl emitted from her throat and I was a _little _bit intimidated. Not really. Actually, no, not at all. "_This…"_ it was soft and meaningful and I knew that I had bent the rules enough.

"What?" I challenged. "I though we had broken off when that little rumor of you cheating behind my back, and Katie's, reached my ears!"

I was furious. That bitch had no right to come up to me.

"What!" she shrieked again, once more harming the other eardrum. "What the bloody hell are you—"

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about!" I said viciously as I approached her plastic face.

Her eyes were wide. "I didn't cheat on you!"

"Like _hell_ you didn't!" I screamed.

"With who?" she returned fiercely.

"Who the hell do you think?"

The steam was pouring out. "I… DIDN'T… CHEAT… ON… YOU, YOU FUCKING HYPOCRITE!"

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU SON OF A—"

"ME! I'M NOT THE ONE ACCUSING _YOU_ OF FUCKING CHEATING ON SOMEONE WHEN _I'VE_ BEEN CLEAN THE WHOLE TIME! YOU'RE THE—"

"CLEAN? _CLEAN_! YOU CALL MESSING AROUND WITH MY _GIRLFRIEND'S_ BOYFRIEND CLEAN?"

"Oh, so that's who—"

"Yeah, that's who. This conversation is over."

"Fine."

"Leave me alone, bitch."

We walked away.

I couldn't stand her.

I wanted to slaughter her.

What I didn't notice when I walked away was the look on her face, one that meant that I shouldn't have messed with her.

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry. I didn't really like that one. The song was "I'm Not Okay (Trust me)" by MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE! AHHH! BECAUSE GERARD WAY IS SO FREAKING HOTT! Anyway… I just thought it fit with all the stress and everything. rar. It's kind of a foreshadowing but I'm not giving anything away. I don't know if anyone got it but I did... :D Uh-oh. What now? So ya. This was just because it was suppose to happen and… didn't really have a lot of personality. So, that's that. :D**

**And I know that the party was a little too mature for their just starting/blossoming relationship but that's who Oliver is. :D DEAL WITH IT! Er, I had to make this one long enough so sorry that Oliver and her relationship was already a lil messed up. That's just the way things are.**

**And I have much in store for you… :D AH! Lalalala, reviewers rock my volleyball socks:**

**_Micahmouse:_ ... duh! hi! hee hee. I don't know what to say. Other than that "I LOVE YOU!" haha!  
_Pokethepenguin01: _Yep. I know that I still ahven't cleared up the confusing points but whatever. They'll come wheneve rI feel like it. And all you're questions are answered in this chappie! YAY! No more confusing for poor little you. So, yes. And... did Dreyus die? O.O Hmm... and Alix would never do anything like that! Of course not! Bah! Lol. :D  
_Apathetically Interested: _Yeah, don't say that ever again. No offense, but it is kind of another. Lol. Jk, jk. Duuuude. Anywho... um. Ya. (?) And glad you liked it with Katie and Oliver, and yeah Roger's a jerk, and blah, blah, blah... oh. And, maybe you should get that checked out. Thinking you have friends isn't a good thing. And the imaginary/fictional part doesn't really help. :D coughcoughcrazycoughcough. Thanks!  
_Tifagirl_: Yay! I'm excited! Thanks so much! I feel so honored that you actually like my story! I mean, I try to make it interested. :D :D :D Haha, that makes me happy. I'm sorry you have no life. Here, now you can pretend that Oliver's is your life! CHAOS! AHH! But that's okay, because chaos is fun. And this is a fictional story and most likely, the chaos will turn into some romantic mushy ending. Of course, unless I decided to make is more chaos and it will never end. Well, then again, if I do that, then I'd have to write a sequel. :D I dunno. (rolls eyes) You're choice! Thanks! Ha! (P.S. Ignore the weirdness and random/useless babbling :D)  
_Valterra_: IT'S NOT THE END OF THE STORY! ARE YOU CRAZY! Hah, I just began! No, I just like the song and the title seemed to kinda fit seeing as one relationship was ending, another beginning, etc. Don't get mixed up... stop it! ANd you should have freaked out because of the song! IT'S GREAT! IT'S AWESOME! IT'S HOOOOOOLY! Anyway... wow. These author notes are a little random. And, um, procrastinatable, which really isn't a word, but I made it up. What? You'd procrastinate badly by writing horriblly, corny things on your author's note if _you_ were in physics too! BLEH! Insane, ha! I totally hear you. ANd yes, predictable can BMB (translation: Bite My BUTT!). :D Laters...  
_Aycee:_ Well, yes. Thanks. I did. BUt he started it! Actually, he cyber-kicked me because I said something... (looks around guiltily) and then he said he'd come kick me, but like _hell_ I'll take that crap! And, so, I kicked him back :D. And I read that new chappie for Unconditional. GLORIOUS! I loved it. It was seriously super-brilliantly-awesomatically-great! Ja. It was sweet. glad you liked the chappie. (batts eyelashes) it was for you (wink wink). LATA!**

**Wow, I'm word-hyper. Tee-hee!  
Eeeeeeeeeeeeemelieeeeee  
ahem.  
Mli (that's my name without any E's)  
EEE (that's only E's)  
(and that's nothing)  
Emelie (and that's me. :D)  
LIE (and that's, okay I'll stop now :D)  
Emelie. Blah.  
**


	21. Down, Down We Go

**By Emelinee**

"**Bring your own beverage"**

**Oliver Wood has changed. He is no longer the sweet innocent Scottie that we all grew to love. Here, Oliver has faced more than one hardships. Watch him as he struggles loosing battles with his mother, his best mate and the love of his life. Will anyone be able to help him? Warning for use of drugs, mild swearing and adult content. **

**Disclaimer: The idea of the main characters parents were a creation of Hovizi and Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and all other Harry Potter characters and plots belong to J.K. Rowling and unfortunately… not me.**

The rain was pounding hard. This was my favorite time. The rain happened to be one of my weaknesses. Most of the time, I loved everything about the rain. The way it falls, how it drenches me from head to toe in three seconds, the sound of it, the smell of it, how you can smell two days in advance, and generally just the fact that your stuck inside playing chess on a rainy day. I dance in the rain and can sit there for hours. However, those times can only be in the summer, you know, when it rains all the time. I am pretty stern with myself about getting colds during Quidditch season. There's one thing I don't like about the rain and that's it undying talent to give any person a cold no matter how healthy they are. I do have some down time between during the holidays, which happen to be during the rainy season, to catch a cold, but it's hard to get rid of. Besides, according to all my friends, I'm a Quidditch-NAZI and getting a cold during Quidditch season wouldn't make me look so evil anymore.

However, this particular day I felt as if I was aloud to get a cold. It wasn't that I was going to, I just felt a sense of the rebellious nature in me rewarding me for everything that I had accomplished. Well, just look at it. I had a girlfriend… Quidditch… rain… and I haven't been sick for a long time. So, generally, I deserved it.

This particular Saturday, Katie had to leave me. According to her, she had a major study group for her Potions class and needed to focus on that, as she wasn't doing so hot. I was willing to accompany her but, warning me that it would tedious and more extremely boring than I could imagine, she advised me to hang out for the day. I think it also had to do with the fact that Snape would have kicked me out. But that didn't bother me. I was glad I didn't have to be near Snape an extra day out of the week and was relieved when she told me to do nothing. Of course, me being the loyal boyfriend that I am, I had no clue what to do on this boring, do-nothing Saturday.

I wasn't mainly bummed that it was raining and there wasn't anything to do, because there wasn't, but we were wasting a perfect day to be practicing Quidditch for doing nothing. Here I was, forced to give my team a precious day off, while we could strategize wonderful plays and practicing the difficult weather, like what we'll play in in a few weeks. Of course, I had coerced McGonagall to allow us a team meeting tonight at 6:15 (the most annoying time to have a meeting) and that it when I will nail down the strategies and downright verbal beatings. Why couldn't you just have a normal meeting during the day whenever you want? That's what I said. However, apparently McGonagall wants to give all the teams off, therefore forcing Slytherins, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff to remain vacant the whole day for rest and fairness. She claimed that the rain was no right to be playing (as every team would have booked the pitch consecutively) in this weather and decided to put her Deputy Headmistress power to work.

When I smelled the roses and realized that it was raining, my day instantly perked up. I immediately felt like the old, bachelor Oliver again and relished the feeling. I did miss Katie and I could feel my heart contract a bit as I thought about her. However, I thought that this rest was well needed for the both of us, especially while we were both starting in on this new relationship.

Filch stopped me before I had a chance to make it outside, mumbling something about tracking in mud and ruining his life. I was bummed. And unfortunately, the dirty rat left his filthy cat there to guard the door, much to my displeasure. Shaking off my sadness, I trudged back upstairs.

I tried to think of things to do. I was stumped. It was the first time in history post-relationship-beginning that I had had a free weekend and I was wasting it wander the castle with all the other pathetic losers that inhabited it. So, here I was… bored.

My first thoughts wandered to my closest friends to see if I could hang out with them. The twins. There were many things that they could be doing, most of them not involving me. Most likely they were pranking or designing some cool new gadget for the Weasley Wizzing Woozers, or whatever the hell they were. Those twins are bloody brilliant but need to learn better vocabulary. Have you ever been on the receiving end of one of those things? They're harsh. I figured Lee was with them because that's what he's there for, moral support. Just kidding, Lee, if you ever find out I mentioned that. Well, it was either WWW or they were making out with their girlfriends and Lee was… doing homework or something. In any case, I did not feel like hanging out with any of them, their girlfriends or any of the bloody making out that they would be doing. Gah.

In no time, Katie and I had been dubbed… many things, but most certainly a couple. I swelled with pride every mention at our names or the usual pointing and staring as we suavely walked by. I didn't think that it was hard to believe that we could be so comfortable together. After all, we'd been best friends since the moment we met back in my fourth year.

Generally, our close friends were proud of our newfound commitment. Apparently, they been taking bets and waiting for this day to come.

Oh, joy.

In fact, I realized what I had been longing to do for a while now. Personally, I missed Dreyus. I didn't know how to get him back or what happened to me that night that we met. I'm still missing a block of information, some sort of amnesia, and am terribly confused at where Dreyus is. It bothers me but it feels as if there is nothing I can do. Of course, I could always right him a letter. Sure, they'll go down well. "Hey Drey! How's jail goin'? Oh, are you still there? I'm not sure, but did you try to kill me when I visited? I'm not sure. If not, hey, then you'll have only murdered one person—don't worry you still have. Ttyl! Ollie-boy." Yeah, we'll be two peas in a pod again in no time.

For a fleeting second I thought of Alix. I resisted the urge to visit her. I did miss her, actually. No matter how many words I put in my head, I still did not believe that she would actually cheat on me. Of course, I could see her doing that, but I didn't that kind of vibe from her. I still haven't been able to talk to her and am slightly afraid of the rather menacing encounter we had last had. I didn't know what she had up her sleeve and personally didn't want to fine out. My mind then switch to Roger unconsciously and rage unfurled inside me.

No. No Roger. I had been thinking too much about that son-of-a-bitch too often and didn't care for him at all. Blasted bastard. Then suddenly, a thought struck me.

Alix had a brother. Who… liked to party. I smiled to myself. I tried desperately to remember who this guy was and what class he was but my mind seemed to fail me. I caught a passing Ravenclaw student, who looked to be in the Sixth Year or so.

"Excuse me?" the male stopped and I didn't recognize him. "Um, do you know who Alix Eddins is?"

The man chuckled. Apparently he did. Good. "Er, doesn't she have a brother or something?"

I was trying to be calm. I had a strange feeling that this stranger knew exactly who I was and what I had been with Alix and didn't like that feeling. I was also thinking that he somehow knew something about her that I didn't that would involve me… and that would get ugly.

He nodded his head. "Sure she does. He's in my year."

I stared at him bluntly. "Which is…?"

"Sixth," he said shortly and I could tell that his poor little ego had been punctured. Wow, I should definitely not mess with this bloke.

I had to hold in my snort of laughter.

"Um…" I was at a loss. "Well, where is he? I need to speak with him."

My patience was wearing on me and was reading to punch this guy if he didn't tell me where that bastard of a brother was.

"You do know that he's in Slytherin, right?" the sixth year ask me.

What the…? What does he think? I realized that this guy needed to be taken down a peg or two. I was a seventh year Gryffindor, Captain of the Quidditch team, and he speaking to me as if I was two. Bastard.

"Look, mate, I don't even know the bloke's name, which is one of the reasons why I need to talk to him. So, I don't care if he's the King of Egypt, just, do you know where he is? And perhaps, may I have a name?" I was growing wearing and I noticed a little annoyance in the boy. Well, ditto.

He snorted aloud. "Actually, no, I don't. I think you're going to have to find him on your own, thanks."

He was walking away. "Look, mate, I didn't mean to ruffle your belt, but I need your help. I mean, If you'd come off as being a little more courteous especially when I don't know anything about this guy, maybe people might like you a little better."

"Why should I?" he responded, whipping around to me.

Was I about to get in a fight with a guy I never knew existed?

"Why do you want to talk to him if you don't even know his house, let alone his name? No, really. What the hell do you, Mr. Oliver Wood, have anything to do with Alix's brother?" he was approaching me.

I stared at him incredulously. "Why does this bother you so much? Are you friends or—"

"They're my cousins."

Ahh. So that explains why the 7th year Gryffindor, Qudiditch team Captain will not help my status right about now. According to both of us, my butt was about to be his if I wasn't… a little goody two shoes, something I tried to steer clear of. He knew he had the board. Of course, if he had been nice to be in the first place, we wouldn't be having this problem. But, then again, he is related to Alix and her Slytherin brother. Well, might as well try.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that. I mean, not that your—well, you know, oh jeez," I swore. I screwed myself over. He wasn't going to budge. "Look, can you just tell me where he would be right about now? I really need to talk to him."

"Why?"

Ouch. I don't know if telling him that I'm really a juvenile delinquent who enjoys smoking, drinking and a little bit of fun on my off days, and when I go back to school, I enjoy homework, cool walks on the beach, and the smell of lemons. That would definitely not help my 7th year Gryffindor, Quidditch team Captain status.

So, what do I tell him? Do I lie? Tell him I have to speak to him for… one of my Quidditch players because, oh, maybe they're in the same class and they need help? Would he honestly buy that? I thought. Hell no. If he's anything like Alix, who doesn't believe me when I tell her that I'm practicing and instead think I'm going to go get laid by some random blonde beauty, he wouldn't buy a word I'm saying. But I couldn't just go out and say, "I need to get piss drunk, so, back off!"

I sighed. My problems weren't just going to go away and I had no idea still how I was going to go around this. I should at least try the excuse. He'll think I'm lying regardless.

"Well, it's kind of a long story, I'm sure you don't want to here it," I said, desperately trying to get out of an answer. I knew he'd never let it go, but I figured that I'd try regardless.

"Try me."

Oh, bite me.

"Well, there's a player on my team, you know, the Quidditch team, who, apparently, is partners with him in one of their classes and needs to speak with them about a homework thing that they need to work on. I need to tell them that it's off and all this other stuff that they need to do," I explained, nearly out of breath.

He stared at me for a moment. "Well, that wasn't so hard."

"I'm just—wait, what?" He believes me?

He gave me a small grin and I tried not to gag.

"I believe you. So, I'll take you to him. And his name's Francis. Come on."

Without another word, the Ravenclaw student took off with me on his heels. It was rather bizarre. I never expected that excuse to actually work. We reached wherever it was that we were going fairly soon. We were in the dungeons and I was a little unnerved. Of course, I don't take many of my vacations down to the dungeons, only when I'm forced into them kicking and screaming.

The door made an incredibly loud noise for a door and we entered into a large chamber, one I had never come across. Is this where all the Slytherin's meet on their off day? Some decrepit looking hole in the wall, somewhere near the core of the Earth?

The light was dim and I a cold was creeping on my skin sickeningly. I was running to turn and run out of this place, but I there was no stopping me now. I was worried how such a studious Ravenclaw like the one before had been in a place such as this and I didn't know that it was possible that they actually did something other than schoolwork. I almost laughed. Almost.

After a series of winding paths and small stairwells, we reached the largest chamber that was actually fairly well lit and open. It was further down from where the dungeons were and far more colder than any snow I had been in. I saw no one in the chamber until the man I was following took off to the left, leading us through a ominous, black door and down a set of creaking stairs. I was personally tired of the Haunted House-like features and just wanted to get down to the good business.

There was one more door. This time, it was an elegant door. It was a large, double-door spread with large brass handles and a decorative face. It was green: Slytherin green. With one sharp click, the door opened and a musty smell reached my nose before anything else. Next was a heavy noise ringing in my ears from deep inside the room we were entering. It was foggy and I figured that it was just for protection from 'intruders'. My guess was wrong. As the Ravenclaw coughed, sputtered and generally crawled his way through the smoke and mist, I realized that this boy was most definitely not as experienced as I, the master, was.

I grinned as I walked perfectly normal behind him, breathing fine. I recognized the smoke immediately as a mixture of several things… Muggle things. And then I realized where we were. We were, in fact, in the pit of a Slytherin Dungeon Party. I had heard about these parties many times, people raving how it was the bomb and limited and the most fun you've had. I could almost laugh out loud. I was probably the only Gryffindor ever to step foot in here… but I stopped short as a realizing hit me. And I was being very serious.

I could die here.

I didn't have time to think about this as we reached another door, this one also a deep black. It was a large door and took twice the Ravenclaw's strength to open it. We haven't seen anyone, which worried me, but I was more concerned with the noise penetrating through the door. And I admit that I was slightly nervous. Here I was the enemy—a Gryffindor—about to enter a secret party that is only whispered about on occasion and about to meet someone who I wasn't sure if I should even meet.

The doors open and I smiled.

I realized that this was just my kind of party. The light was very dim. I think it would have been brighter if it hadn't been for the thick fog everywhere, a mix between the marijuana, meth, cocaine and other various Muggle items that I could smell. The smell of booze and Muggle drinks infiltrated my brain and I was stunned that Slytherins would go to many lengths, even those of the Muggles, to get high. The base was pounding and the room was one giant dance floor. All around me, bodies were crunched against bodies and smoking and drinking their hearts off.

This… was it. This was the place that was known for their crazy times. Hardly anyone survived these parties a virgin and drug-free. Mainly, this was where the Slytherin's vent their anger. They forget about their fathers, arranged marriages, and the Deatheaters to finally have some peace with a random girl, get drunk, forget about everything, and not realize that a Gryffindor and Ravenclaw are in their territory.

I shouldn't have brought my wallet. Damn, they'll charge me triple. But then again, they're probably too stoned also.

The Ravenclaw bloke—whatever the hell his name was—was leading me once again to the back of the room. We weaved our way through the many throngs of pulsating people as I felt body parts all over me. Many times, girls had tried to dance with me but I kept my distance. I was here for one thing: my mission.

Finally, we reached our destiny. It was a red door this time and it had two Slytherin members that I recognized as fourth years (was it Crappe and Greyl? no... definitely Crabber and Gargoyle those big oafs of Flint's...) guarding the door menacingly. This time, the hard stench of more booze nearly seeped through the door. I was worried for an instance but then remembered my place.

The doors swung wide and we entered a fairly normal sized room. In there, it seemed, were the royal chamber men of Slytherin. Of course, Draco Malfoy was present, along with Avery, Nott, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, a few others that I couldn't quite place, some girls, and then one significant male placed almost in the center of the room looking as if his head were to float on up out of this dungeon. That, I thought to myself, is him.

Francis Eddins is a tall man. I could tell by the way he slouches and the bony knees sticking up in his jeans. He was sitting down, but he retained his elegance through his natural looks. He had dark hair, just like Alix's, which was fairly long for him but swept nicely to the side. It was a natural, casual look, something I never expected from, well, the man I was meeting. He wore Muggle clothing, strangely like everyone else in the joint… the Slytherin joint, and appeared to be the most in-style, decked in his Abercrombie and Fitch, Sevens, and polished black shoes. Sure, I wasn't accustomed to be seeing a Muggle fashionable Muggle-hater, but there's always a chance for firsts in my life. His eyes were deep-set and royal, piercing everything majestically in his sight. The blue sapphire that radiated from the depths of his lobes were mesmerizing as they sparkled left and right through the mass of black atop his head. Silver chains rung around his tanned neck and I could tell why this man got a lot of looks his way. Francis Eddins was picture perfect model for every teen's first… and last crush. He was bone-meltingly, heart-shatteringly, head-spinning male that sent all the girls into frenzies each day. Everyone wanted to be around him: the girls wanted in his pants, the boys wanted his pants. He was completely forgiving, righteous, and humble, whether he actually was or not.

The room seemed to center around him, the King of this party in and of itself. I couldn't get over how great this was. Here I was, Gryffindor Oliver Wood, at a notorious Slytherin party, crashing the joint as if I owned it. If I walked out of this alive, everyone's finding out. If I survive that, I'm giving details.

For the first time that night, the attention was giving fully to me. I was shocked by this new custom and wasn't sure how to respond to it. I was slightly fearful but, for some reason, Francis' eyes glowing into mine seemed to relax me amazingly and my experience was beyond words. The room still had the ongoing beat that was coming from it and that from the outside pounding in my ears. I could have sworn that it was turned down a notch (without magic?) and I could hear much better now. The smell had now relinquished but I was used to it, strong and bitter in my nostrils.

Compared to seconds before, the room was dead silent. All eyes were drawn on me until Francis rose. His approach was menacing and I could have sworn that I died. His eyes no longer danced with merriment or drunkenness and I could tell that he knew exactly who I was or why I was here. I suddenly had a great feeling of stupidity. I feel as if he could read my mind, which I was afraid that he actually could, and was infiltrating all that I ever worked for. His knowledge was overbearing and his demeanor deep. I couldn't stand the uneasiness he gave me and I just wanted to go out there where the drinks free and the music loud.

His face was directly in front of mine. A fleeting thought galloped through my mind: I was as tall as he was. I remember back to when I first walked in only seconds ago to notice his extreme height while in the sitting position. I questioned whether my legs bent like that, with bones sticking up, and sat with the air of tallness.

I didn't have time to ponder this as Francis was talking, and it was pretty hard to ignore someone who was talking directly in front of you. His words were quiet and domineering and even though the music had faded and he was near centimeters to my face, my ears were having a hell of a time picking them up. A buzzing protruded my drums and was generally worried for the welfare of my ears. His lips moved fluently and his chinned bounced up and down with each beginning of a word and stressed syllable. He made no other movements as far as his hands were concerned and spoke directly to me, with direct eye contact. And I just sat there numbly, struggling to listen to the powerful words that directly the course of my life.

"Oliver Wood. I've been meaning to speak to you for some time now. I noticed that you were, shall we say, with my sister for some time. You must know my sister. She's in Ravenclaw, a Sixth Year like myself, a little bit shorter, and has a brain for herself. She is smart. That is why she was placed in Ravenclaw. We don't hold any grudges because we're close and good children. I sometimes wonder what it's like to be a Ravenclaw like her, but I do not wonder that of a Hufflepuff or a Gryffindor, good and like yourself. Of course, dear Oliver, she does too dread not achieving the Slytherin status that could of. Being in Ravenclaw doesn't stop her. She is loved by all. All, I tell you. And you, why you're Oliver Wood—Gryffindor extraordinary, Captain of your glorious Quidditch team and ruler of the world."

Snickers were heard around the room but I remained as still and silent as ever.

"What did you expect to do? You do realize that my sister is a gem. She's a jewel worth cherishing, not one you'd hunt down for your collection, only to be sold at some street market as vintage for a bargain price. She's rich. She's the treasures—the milk chocolate that your lust after. Why would you want to waste it on one swift bite? Why not savor the whole thing for hours and die in it's beauty and rich, smooth features. I'm in love with my sister. Not in the way your feeble mind thinks of because you pervert my words, but instead of a, how do you say it, brotherly love? I take care of her. She is my prize, she is my sacred heart and, more especially, she's my life. I would die for her—take a spell for her—even go against the Dark Lord's grants and wishes if only it is her will. Why, you ask?"

His temper was rising slightly but I could tell that he was controlling it.

"Every _man_ on the face of this earth looks at my sister in lust and envy. They want her, to be with her, to have control of her. Of course, her being the simple-minded, humble, shy being that she is—when meeting strangers, of course—she doesn't realize her beauty. She inadvertently takes advantage of a man's weakness for her and destroys it. Plainly, she's naïve. And here you are, come Oliver Wood, waltzing into _MY_ party, for _WHAT_? She _trusted_ you, _Oliver_ _Wood_. Her closest secrets of hers were for you, and you only, to keep. She was the diamond in the rough that you happened to come across and take advantage for a small while, only before you got the gold. Why…"

His rage was frightening, terrifying, and my underlying fear was bound to leap out and slap him in the face. He was furious—furious for my break up with his sister. It's understandable, sure, that a brother is over protective of a sister, but doesn't he understand relationships? They only work several ways. Either the couple stays together happily, only with some differences, and eventually end up married. Or, the couple seems to only be 'high school sweethearts', people who get together seemingly in love but only to be separated by the lust and hormones driving in their heart, only wanted to get as far away as possible from the other person. Besides, she didn't really love me either. She was just using me to get to Roger, that back-stabbing, ugly, putrid, bastard, son-of-a—.

That's all Alix and I was. We made out pretty much every time we met and that was it. She wanted more but I knew that we weren't meant for each other. It was quite obvious. Later on in the relationship, it was all kissing and no telling. It was pure lust when before it had been a sweet romance. We had fallen for looks instead of flaws, outer beauty instead of the deep passion within.

But did I hurt her? Of course, every break up hurts. But I couldn't help but think of the day when she saw Katie and I together. I don't think she had expected it. She looked genuinely surprised and hurt. A pang of guilt clutched my heart. I didn't realize until now that she hadn't cheated on me, that or she didn't mean to. She had truly been genuine and kind, no matter how much she just wanted me for sex or wanted to get with Roger Davies.

I had two words for the dilemma I found myself in: _oh, shit_.

--------------------------------------------

_Stay out of the light  
Or the photographs that I gave you  
You can say a prayer if you need to  
Or just get in line and I'll grieve you  
Can I meet you, alone  
Another night and I'll see you  
Another night and I'll be you  
Some other way to continue  
To hide my face  
_

_Another knife in my hands  
A stain that never comes off the sheets  
Clean me off  
I'm so dirty, babe  
It ain't the money  
And it sure as hell ain't just for the fame  
It's for the bodies I claim and those  
Only go so far to bury them  
So deep and down we go  
Down_

_And down we go  
And down we go  
And down we go  
And we all fall down  
_

_Touched by angels though, I fall out of grace  
I did it all so maybe I'd live this everyday_

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: w0w! SUE ME! Haaha. Cha! The song was "I never told you what I do for a living" by My Chemical Romance. I'm not sure if that's the exact title but i dont wanna look. it's number 13 on "Three Cheers for Sweet Revenge" their GLORIOUS album! YAY!**

**Um, thank you sooooo much to all the reviewers. I'm really lazy, as you might tell, and dont feel like responding to all you... but i guess i should mention you. So, thanks!**

**MICAHMOUSE  
Apathetically Interested  
Valterra  
Pokethepenguin01  
Drew  
Loving.wood  
Aycee  
Oliverlover  
CatchyPenName  
Armr4sleep16  
Tifagirl  
TheBrassPotato**

**AND EVERYONE ELSE! THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME, ALL YOU GUYS ARE GREAT HELP AND A BIG SUPPORT!**

**So, here. I dedicate these two REALLY LONG CHAPTERS ;D to my GLORIOUS and WONDERFUL ReViEwErS! Thank you so much! Love you all!**

**Eeeerm...  
Emelie!**


	22. The Dramatic, Drinking Dicks of Dogwarts

**By Emelinee**

"**Bring your own beverage"**

**Oliver Wood has changed. He is no longer the sweet innocent Scottie that we all grew to love. Here, Oliver has faced more than one hardships. Watch him as he struggles loosing battles with his mother, his best mate and the love of his life. Will anyone be able to help him? Warning for use of drugs, mild swearing and adult content. **

**Disclaimer: The idea of the main characters parents were a creation of Hovizi and Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and all other Harry Potter characters and plots belong to J.K. Rowling and unfortunately… not me.**

"I see your brain thinks, Oliver Wood. What does it think? Are you thinking of the pain that you cause my daffodil? Or are you thinking of more treacherous things that could be done to her. She's shall not be hurt no longer. Because I'm not sure if you understand my words, Oliver Wood, but you hurt her and you hurt her bad. Of course, not every girlfriend expects to come to school one day and see her boyfriend openly public with another women, especially the one you were with. Tell me, had you two been together the whole time? Or was it just a platonic relationship up till now?"

What now, I ask myself…He was shouting now and I felt trap, claustrophobic in this spinning world of lights, sounds, and smell. I sure wasn't used to these situations but I knew that I felt really comfortable in them. Sadly, I think that my place resigned in these areas, areas that threatened yet exhilarated at the same time. Places where you have to be constantly on your guard, never letting down your front.

"So tell me, Oliver Wood."

His voice was silent now. He was still and the world seemed to slow down. He was calm and collected. His voice rose with anticipation but he was tranquil and tried to relinquish

"Please tell, Oliver Wood, how you came about my sister only to kill her inside."

He stopped.

…

Was that it?

…

Did he honestly expect me to respond to that?

I looked around guiltily for a while, pondering the answer to this bizarre question.

…

My mind drew a blank. The beat of the bass came back to me full-throttle and I felt the party coming in around me. I knew that wasn't true. I knew that I was still standing wholly in the small room in the back being interrogated by a dangerous man who just happened to be directly related to my ex-girlfriend, whom, according to her, I had never broken up with.

I decided that it was my turn for the soliloquy. After all, every hero gets one.

"Your sister and I had a good relationship, Francis. We honestly had a hearty, loving relationship as boyfriend and girlfriend. Trust me, she was a great girlfriend. And here, I tried to be the most honest and humble boyfriend I could be. It is rather hard going out with her, but I managed. And trust me, she got along with your guiding hand. On a side note, I think that she can handle herself more than you think she can. She's a good person. She knows what she has to offer and does so accordingly. She knows that men drool over her and women are envious, and she ravishes that attention. That was one thing that I love so much about Alix. She's herself. She doesn't care what everyone else things about her, the only thing she cared for when we were together were… us. She took care of me when I needed and I did so for her also. As for our splitting, it's still a confusing matter. I… I got word that she had cheated on me, heaven forbid, and lashed out. Don't worry, I didn't touch her. I assumed from that that we had split and didn't want to deal with the drama that comes with a broken relationship. I had liked this other girl, Katie Bell, for some time now. And here comes my chance, right when both are mates cheated on us, we were there and finally, after so many years of waiting, I finally did get the girl of my dreams. And I apologize that it wasn't your girl. We weren't meant to be."

The silence was torment. I ended on the note that comforted me but I had a feeling that he didn't buy. He was pacing now, a relief to find that his face no longer haunted mine. I waited for the answer because I had no idea on how to interpret his reaction. He finally responded.

"So did you come here for the drinks and merriment? Or was your main purpose to speak with me… about Alix, about you?"

"Both," I responded simply.

He was quiet for a while again. "You do realize that Alix never cheated on you. Here, have a drink," he said quietly, handing me a whiskey. I looked at him strangely, unwilling to take the offered glass.

"What do you mean?" I stared at the man, no really trusting the drink in his hand.

He gave me a funny look on his handsome face. "What's so hard to understand? She didn't screw up, you did."

A fury spark inside of me. Why was I getting blamed for this? "What the hell are you talking about? Of course she cheated on me!"

"Where's your proof?" said Francis, still offering the glass.

"Where's _your_ proof?" I retorted harshly.

"My proof," he stated simply, "is that I'm her brother. On the contrary, you're her ex-boyfriend. She didn't cheat on you. You simply jumped to the strange conclusion that she did as an excuse to get out of the relationship and go with your sweetheart because you finally had your chance. You never meant to be with her. Cheapskate. Now, drink."

I stared at the man before me in awe of his nobility. Any _normal_ twin brother would have pounded me by now. But of course, I was a lucky one and found myself drinking a whiskey with my ex-'s twin brother.

Jolly.

Time seemed to fly and I lost track of the number. I was tearing them down like I had done in the old days and both Francis and I seemed to notice the effects. Everyone in the room was either wasted, stoned, high on something unnatural, or all over someone else, regardless of age. Currently, Francis and I were laughing hysterically about the drink I just spilled all over the front of his sleek pants.

We chatted like old friends and our drunken selves found ourselves unable to help spilling some of the deepest secrets that were known to man. We had congregated from the comfortable sofa's to the large room beside his. And I must say that we made a rather extravagant entrance.

The room was a party room, pure and simple. We had decided to bring a party into the party. The lights were flickering and abundant and my adrenaline escalated. The bodies were pressed against each other in ways that were unbelievable. The beat pounded against my body as we weaved our way through unfamiliar Slytherins of all ages. The music was indistinguishable, as it was both too loud to hear at all and not loud enough to overcome the sound penetrating from the room. The room was heated and it was musty. It was getting harder by the second to see, let alone breath. The smell was extravagant and the sight was a wonder.

I loved it.

The doors had opened up our extravagant flamboyant appearance. No one seemed to notice and if they did they probably thought that they were drunk or something. The doors simple shoved people out of the way as we pushed our way through the crowd we found a sofa and some poufs in the middle of the room somewhere and people lounging on the seats. Francis and I were as drunk as hell but we couldn't help our cheers and all around "hoot-hollering" that we perpetuated. I was having a blast and Francis and I couldn't stop laughing.

"DRINK! DRINK! DRINK!" becomes my constant and most recent chant of the night. I was in ecstasy and that was probably literally true seeing as my drinks weren't all exactly legal but rather lethal.

I laughed loudly as we proceeded to parade around the bodies, occasionally groping or dancing with a few of them, and making our way to a random gaggle of girls who looked extremely desirable before continuing on again to repeat it. It was extremely enjoyable and would have been more pleasing had I been single. Of course, our night seemed to settle down. We got angrier the drunker we got and the hyperness and all around jackassing wore off. I was temporarily disappointed. Francis found a half-naked girl to indulge himself in and I found… another shot of booze with my name on it.

There were a pack of men surrounding me and Francis (and his lady) at this point but no one seemed to care who I was or what was going on. One of them that I didn't recognize was passing around a bud of pot for everyone. I think I took the most when it came to me. I relished as the sweetest feeling reached my brain and I was free. I felt the sensation that had once left me come rushing back and I felt like the old Oliver, with not limits. I was Oliver Wood, the one who could out-drink, out-smoke, and generally out-whatever anyone, anytime.

And I was proud.

Our gaggle of men seemed to fizzle down to three and me. It was comfortable. Apparently, the other five had found a lady or something else to distract them. One of the men had a woman but she was busy and he wasn't and perfectly fine with that. We carried on a conversation, or rather something that was hard to follow, slurred, completely off tangent, and loud with no meaning whatsoever. Richard, a 5th year who hated all females in generally, cheated on his last three girlfriends with a man. I didn't even know that there were four plus gay men in Hogwarts alone. He also stated that he didn't even remember anything about it so I figured that my thoughts were right and there weren't four plus gay men in Hogwarts alone. Dick here was confused with life and didn't know how to sort out his trouble.

Our Alcoholics Anonymous session seemed to go down fairly well. We were joking around and made a name for us, "The Dramatic, Drinking Dicks of Dogwarts". I'm not sure what it means, but it sure does have some deep meaning somewhere in there. By now, Dick found himself a nice blonde and was currently on the floor; the other three of us continued as if nothing happened.

Stephon was misunderstood. He was only a 3rd year and his mum had already pre-arranged his marriage for a girl (apparently ugly beyond belief) who hadn't even entered the first year. The family was "rich, prosperous, and you better damn well know them, boy." Stephon had no choice. Poor Stephon. So, instead of rebelling against his mother, he chose another life. While at Hogwarts, he had as many girlfriends as he could possibly imagine, sleeping with almost everyone of them. He often snuck off to these parties, finding girls, drinking buddies, and drinks. Sometimes, he even snuck off to the bars and clubs of Hogsmeade, but that was risking seeing as his mother or father or someone that they knew could be there. Technically, the poor bloke was cheating on little Esmerelda right now by making out with the 7th year Slytherin.

The third bloke, or second depending on how you look at it, was terribly shy. This was the second time in his whole life that'd he gotten drunk and I felt sorry for the poor lad. He's never had a girlfriend or let alone a girl of any time (save for the redhead that was particularly fond of him when we first met) and was brought by his dormmates to finally get him a girl. His father had some relation with a dark, pureblood family that was mixed the "bloody well fucking Dark Lord himself! Imagine that!" Nathaniel, a 5th year, was planning on a prosperous career in the Daily Prophet or perhaps Interior Designing and would like to thank his mother for all her support, no matter how much involved in that son-of-a-bitch they were.

And well, that leaves me. I had no care in the world (seeing as I couldn't really think at all) and continued to get more and more wasted as my side of the story went on. Our group increased by three more men, their girls, and about two girls to go between Stephon, Nathaniel and I. Of course, I didn't really have one (save for the ones already on top of me… Oh, I lost track. I had no idea what was going on…). I told them story, starting with me getting knocked out by Marcus Flint. I blushed at that part when they guffawed loudly, proudly proclaiming the victory of their Slytherin King and the downfall of "a fucking Gryffindor!" 'Course, they knew where I was from but didn't particularly care at this point. My next topic flew to Alix, the girl of my bloody dreams. They oo'ed and aww'ed at all the right time, feeling as it were their duty to respond to my fascinating stories between blow jobs.

Here is where I had to take a break from my story, because you see, some rather tantalizing brunette happened to be swaying her big, jeaned bottom in my face. I found it sitting on my lap and next thing I knew we were making out. Her mouth was warm against my slick lips and her tongue relaxing. My hands found the hem of her shirt as her hands slid up unto my tangled Scottish hair. She proceeded to press up against me as my conscience and drunken mind battled with each other for discipline and morals. Of course, being drunk, nothing mattered. As far as I knew, I wasn't even suckling a random girl's neck for all I ever wanted. A deep moan elicited my throat as she sighed contentedly. I was surprised to hear her over the music but I realized that it was unmistakable. A few minutes later, I felt the need to end this and broke away from her, breathing heavily. I downed another pint of whiskey as she rested on my lap, whispering sweet nothings on my neck, and I proceeded to tell the tale.

Yet I was oblivious to many things. One of these many things was that I was too drunk to even work properly and should stop. However, I believe that even the conscious part of my brain was drunk off my ass, just like the rest of me. Another of the many things I were oblivious too was, along with me being stoned due to the assumption of drinks I had had, I also just cheated on my girlfriend. Now, all boyfriends are aloud a little clemency for cheating on their girlfriends every once in a great while. Especially while drinking. Of course, I don't think I had any. Well, firstly, we both had just been cheated on. But did I care? Most male members cheat for three common reasons. 1. They got bored of what they had and felt they needed an extra spice in their life. 2. They plan it, not originally wanted to be with their current girlfriend and with someone else (anyone else) or a certain person. They don't really care... at all. 3. By accident. "It just happened!" is one of those common phrases repeated by men alike to their current and may-be-former girlfriends. But that wasn't what I was oblivious too. The third thing that I was, in fact, oblivious to was not the many people that didn't notice us, but the one that did.

I continued as if nothing happened because I wasn't fazed at all. I told them all that happened with Alix, all the problems we were having and then the fact that I thought she cheated on me and I went off and got a girlfriend. They were appalled. And so was the girl, who I fed some of my booze to make sure she was drunk. Then my drunk self kept talking.

My story went on to say that life sucked, yada yada yada, and that, oh, I hated Alix. My booze rant seemed to be the one that killed me. I knew that I shouldn't have messed with a Slytherin's twin sister as I could tell their temper's flared immediately. Nonetheless, I continued going on about how Alix was some random slut whom I care nothing for and she always worked the room.

"She's nothing but a—but a, well, a fucking-fu—BITCH! I HATE HER! SHE RUINED ME! I mean, I mean, I can't—I can't, ho—how can you—you? I mean? It doesn't make any SENSE! NO BLOODY SENSE! First my DAD—ddad… bloody well ddies then my mum," _sob,_ "doesn't," _sob,_ "even," _sob,_ "know," _sob,_ "my," _sob,_ "NAAAAAAAME! But-but-but… but I'm—I'm, I'm over that, yeah… I still—hate her, I DO! She… sh-she think sh-sh-she can get away with fucking MURDER! Well… oh yeah? Oh… Oh… I'll—oh. I will. She doesn't even KNOW what hit her until, you know."

For another ten minutes, I continued to blubber nonsense about me wanted to slaughter the poor Ravenclaw because I hated her previous guts and she wasn't worthy of anything of my greatness. It was pure boastful and pure drunkenness, but the guys I was hanging out with couldn't tell.

I remember stating one more thing. "Yeah, that girl," I said, calming down, "she's really a bitch. She's a slut, a whore, and she bloody well sleeps around! For goodness sakes, she cheated on me! Ha! Fucking cheated, she did. On me, Oliver fucking Wood. Bloody hell. I'm going to break her, you know. Let her know what she's messing with. Because no one… no one messes with Oliver Wood."

My soliloquy stopped. A voice came from behind me and I whipped around but was unable to make out the speaker. "I mess with you. Because you messed with her."

Before I knew what was happening, I saw, for a split second, a largely sized fist come ramming into my right eye. My attacker was ruthless. His fists continued to pummel me in the stomach and face until I could feel the hot, stinging blood ooze down my face. My body was in complete pain and I was blind to whatever was attacking me. I felt the fist come at me still and tried desperately to put up a defense. With help to the intoxication, tears started to stream down my face as I realized that I was going to die here—with no Katie—in a room filled to the brim with Slytherins. I was as good as dead and broken.

I hit the floor hard and I felt my shoulder pop with pain. The claustrophobia was kicking in and the room started to close in on me. I felt my brain starting to buckle under the emotional stress as the toe of my attacker's boot fought against my spine. The burning was unmistakable and I wasn't sure how much more I could handle.

Then suddenly, it all stopped. The throbbing ached and penetrated my skull but the initial pain had worn down and I was no longer being attacked. I felt more free than I had been in my entire life. For a second I figured I was dead, but that was wrong. The strong scent of the booze, cocaine, and sweat reached my nose and I suddenly felt violently ill and awake. My eyes began to sting and I realized that I was no longer as drunk as I had been.

Unsteadily, I rose to my feet, waving on the solid ground, before standing tall and straight to find my attacker. My right eye wasn't opening fully as it had been pummeled quiet well but my left one was working well enough to make out who had attacked me.

He was standing a good five feet away from me in the circle that had formed around us, all trying to flee the fighting duo. He was still breathing heavy and his shoulders were heaving. As I looked closer, his clothes were ruined as they hadn't been before and he was completely and obviously drunk. His shirt was hanging off his shoulders and his hair a sight. Sweat glistened off him and I realized that I was just his weekend workout. His teeth snarled and his throat growled and for a second I was afraid. In fact, I was very afraid. He was buff and the welts and bruises that had already formed on my delicate body was a sign for that. He had worked out, that's for sure, and I wondered vaguely if I was equal to him.

I stared at my attack her thoroughly. He was built and rugged something I hadn't seen before. A thought struck me: I could take him.

Without any warning, I launched myself at him. Either he was prepared for it or not, he took me on instead of dodging my futile attempts. This time, my aim was direct and deadly. I heard his nose crunch loudly as my left fist connected directly with the bridge of his nose. Hand throbbing, I returned it to his abdomen as he doubled-over, then taking his face by driving my right knee. I stood him up and punched him thoroughly with my right as he flung backward into the crowd of dancing people. He was shocked; probably didn't know that I had the strength in me.

He returned with a vengeance. This time, I was prepared for it and could barely steel myself for his counter attacks. He feigned a left hook before I realized three seconds too late as he drove his knee into my xipohoid process a sharp quick crack echoing even throughout the largest chamber down in these music filled dungeons. He did another three jabs to my eye, each of them pushing it further into my socket with a sickening squelch. I finally returned him with my elbow to his nose. The poor thing was ready to fall off as bloody flowed from the inferior edge. His fist wrenched up my intestines again before I grabbed his head and ramming full on into my knee. His nose nearly broke off. I drove a left hook to his cheek and punched him in the chin, sailing backward. He was a bloody mess, dripping from his nose, chin, and other areas of the body.

But we weren't done. Ignoring the mounds of blood flowing from me, he attacked me again. We hit the floor hard and I lost all control of my breathing. As he wound up each time, sailing his rock-solid fist into my face even harder each time. The pain had increased aggressively and was worried that my immune system would go and be numb to pain. Coughing, I sputtered the blood that oozed from my teeth and rolled instinctively on my side. This earned me a swift, pain-rendering kick to my lower ribs with a quick crack. Again and again, he broke my ribs and my muscles in my back. I felt my body bruise and roll into the feeble position as my beating continued again. The pain was so great that I couldn't stand it.

As soon as I was about to succumb to the pain and fade to black, it stopped again. It was déjà vu and it was relaxing. This time, I laid there, unable to physically push myself up. My muscles throbbed and ached and my hangover had come early this year.

The pain subsided and the noise around me thundered back in quickly, rushing into my eardrums like water back into the sea. The smell burnt the hail in my nose like acid and it felt as if the air around me was heating up at a rapid degree. My breathing was scarce and I was confused, lost for once in my lost.

At this point, I almost lost it. All the horrible things came flooding back to me from years before. The dreams I had about my father haunted me along with the bad nights with my mother when she would wake up and be screaming while I stand there helpless. Words from the Slytherins roamed in my mind and I remembered a nasty Bludger or two that I had taken a couple years ago, when Flint was at large. Katie getting hurt… Alix… all the horrible things that I had gone through in my life had decided to dwell in my brain at this point in time and I couldn't let them go.

My body was feeling weaker but stronger. I felt that I might be able to move and get out of this place before anything had happened. For the first time this night, I saw the light and not in a buzzed sort of way. I felt this beacon of hope beckon me to move and help me and rush of cool air hit my raw face. I felt happy and if I could, I would have smiled. At this point, I felt like nothing could destroy me and I felt like I was king of the world. The light shined further on me and could feel my body rebuilding itself. I could almost feel Katie at my side, whipping her wand around and performing healing spells on me. And I wanted to jump around for joy. I didn't care whether the man who attacked had declared victory or even left… but I was alive.

And then it came. It hit me like nothing had ever hit me before and I wasn't ready for it. My heart literally stopped beating for a moment and my light shattered around me, landing in shards on my skin and sinking further into my bloody stream as it coursed through my veins. The pain was more unbearable than anything I had ever experienced was. I felt as if the bloody within me was on fire and that no heat came from my body. My whole body was like one sharp pain and a grinding needle in my skin. It burnt it, scarred it, and it tore. The pain tore at ever flesh it could encounter and every organ that was too perfect for its own good. It seeped through everything that I owned all that I knew to be mine and overtook it, killing it. I felt as if my body was to explode from shear pain. I was writhing on the floor of the cold dungeon floor that was going nothing to help my body's condition or temperature. The ragged stones cut into my shirt, tearing it away to get to my body. But I didn't notice. I felt the whips lashing out at my back, bringing with it shards of skin and flesh and part of me

It slowed down. I felt it draw back it's hammer and strike me again. This time, with more vengeance and need to kill. It forced on me a feeling of unwanting and pain. The torture was unbearable even more than my screams that echoed throughout the chamber. I wanted nothing more than to kill myself and relieve my heart from its pain and my lungs from its suffering. I wondered how long it would go on and if I would remember any of it. My mind went into its state of shocks and the pain became a habit. It was still numbing, breaking and fear-worthy but it was known. I felt pain, that's for sure, but I know now what pain is. So as I writhed on the floor, moaning and screaming for salvation, I pleaded with the attacker through my mind, prayer that this would no longer endure on me.

And it stopped. That night I died inside, not due to the Killing Curse feared by many, but instead by the Cruciatus Curse that had been performed and had taken from me something I cared for. And there, standing above me, was Francis Eddins.

--------------------------------------------

_And we'll all dance alone to the tune of your death  
We'll love again, we'll laugh again  
And it's better off this way_

_Well/And never again, and never again  
They gave us two shots to the back of the head  
And we're all dead now (repeat)_

_Well I tried one more night, one more night  
well I'm laughin' out, cryin' out, laughin' out loud  
I tried, well I tried, well I tried,  
'Cause I tried, but I lied  
I lied_

_I tried, I tried, I tried_

_And we'll love again and we'll laugh again  
We'll try again and we'll dance again  
And it's better off this way  
So much better off this way  
I can't clean the blood off the sheets in my bed_

_Never again, and never again  
They gave us two shots to the back of the head  
And we're all dead now_

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: Ooh, yeah a little dark. I hadn't meant for it to be so sad at the end, but whatev. :D…  
**

**My Chemical Romance again. It's the same song just a lil later on. "I never told you what I do for a living". I love it. It's number 13. sigh. Um. That's it.**

******Um... hope you LOVED it. Er. Reviewers! **

******_MICAHMOUSE_: (I was going to send you this but didn't feel like it. And Marilyn Manson is kinda freaky. But NIN is cool. Does he like Audioslave or My Chemical Romance? Ask him! Okay bye!).  
_Tifigirl_: I love you. Hah! Your always there for me tear. Thank you! Haha. No, seriously, thanks for your support! I'm glad you like it. Muah!  
And everyone else... who didn't review 21 but the others. Like...  
_SpazZaZaZ_... (do I have to write the other Z's?)_attack_! Yes... you did call it. I'll give you a sticker for that! Or... a pixie stick! If you're good... anyway. I cant remember if I asked out (I probably did). But I know it looks stalkerish, but where to you play HS? Because... well I'm big on the VB realm and I think its cool to see fellow VBallers on the FFnet dawg! Okay, I'm white. So...:D P.S. Loved the story your wrote. I can't really remember it now. LOL.**

******And more. I don't want to go and look. Ugh. But thanks!**

******I love everyone.  
_And Bob/Bjorn. They're hott. (Omg, I hope they don't read this... they don't, right?)( worried look)_  
;)  
Emelie  
------  
( a rose!)  
Emelie! AGAIN! WHOA! YEAH!  
And just...  
Emelie. :D  
**


	23. Behind Blue Eyes

**By Emelinee**

"**Bring your own beverage"**

**Oliver Wood has changed. He is no longer the sweet innocent Scottie that we all grew to love. Here, Oliver has faced more than one hardships. Watch him as he struggles loosing battles with his mother, his best mate and the love of his life. Will anyone be able to help him? Warning for use of drugs, mild swearing and adult content. **

**Disclaimer: The idea of the main characters parents were a creation of Hovizi and Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and all other Harry Potter characters and plots belong to J.K. Rowling and unfortunately… not me. Although, it would be nice, dammit.**

**A/N: SORRY IT'S SOOO LATE! AHH! I tried to make it extra long for you! But ya, suggestions for next chapter are welcome. B/C this is Katie's POV so should 24 be hers again?**

**You are aloud to hate me. I'm sorry this is so late. I love you all for sticking with me! Thanks!  
**

**:D**

**I love... Mumma. And yo momma. **

**So... what's happenin? Last chapter! Snippet from the end:**

_**"As soon as I was about to succumb to the pain and fade to black, it stopped again. It was déjà vu and it was relaxing. This time, I laid there, unable to physically push myself up. My muscles throbbed and ached and my hangover had come early this year.**_

_**"The pain subsided and the noise around me thundered back in quickly, rushing into my eardrums like water back into the sea. The smell burnt the hail in my nose like acid and it felt as if the air around me was heating up at a rapid degree. My breathing was scarce and I was confused, lost for once in my lost.**_

_**"At this point, I almost lost it."  
**_

**Katie's POV! It's gonna me a bit more angsty/more swearing! I should prob bump the rating.. haha jk. Anyway... Sorry about last chappie too, I know that that was sad. **

**So, I hope all's well in love and war. :D**

_1. A/N: this means that she's a little annoyed/pissed. This is how I get when I'm like that. I'm a little delirious, annoyed, and curse a lot LOL_

**Katie's POV**

I looked down at my watch for what literally was the billionth time and sighed. All the bitches in hell shall receive my fucking wrath of death for thousands of shitty years, dammit. (A/N 1)

"Dammit, I'm outta here," I suddenly exclaimed. I received shocked expressions and some blank stares as I gathered my stuff and made out of the locker rooms. This was ridiculous. Oliver had called a meeting for us at 5:30 and the... bastard hadn't even bothered to show up. I sighed again.

I guess it wasn't just the fact that Oliver had never missed anything to do with Quidditch, _ever_, that worried me, especially if he had signed up for this meeting and threatened expulsion if we were absent, but perhaps that he had no reason not to be here. I had had a tutoring session and he said he would just be doing other stuff, although he did offer to come with me, and I figured that he would have played Quidditch or something. But this was unlike Oliver. Well, duh, but that's not the point.

"Wait, where are you going?" came a small voice from behind me.

Angelina was staring at me hard. She had been sick lately, just a little bit of the cold/flu thing that was going around. She had been more quiet and stern, but I didn't mind. I knew that she'd get over it lately. However, this was different. The way she was looking at me was something completel different. She didn't look sick, ragged and tired, like she had been lately, but instead held the look as if something was truly wrong--like something was out of place. It made me think.

"Away from here," I said shortly. I didn't feel like talking all that much. I was pissed. Oliver had decided to ditch for what? It wasn't just a blow on the team (which, although I wouldn't tell him sincerely, did really matter to me, unlike how he thinks that he is the only one that cares about the team) but it was a blow on me... a big one.

For some reason I felt like this was all my fault. I did something wrong. Should I have not gone to the study session? But, it was homework related and Oliver wouldn't want me to drop out and be kicked off the team. He insisted that I go to it! What was really killing me was what did he do while I was at the study session, because apparently that had cut into his oh-so-important fucking Quidditch meeting.

Suddenly, I realized that I was just standing there stupidly, lost in thought, as the other team members stared at me and considered their own options. Awkward a little...

I cleared my throat, "Well, I'm leaving. I don't know where the hell Oliver is.. and I'm not waiting any more for him. Thirty minutes late? Oliver isn't going to show up. This isn't like him. He must have just gotten tied up or something. I'm..." He has no real excuse of not being here. I think I should... "... going to look for him. Don't bother."

There. It was done and I was almost out the door when I felt someone come out behind me. It was Harry.

"I'll come with you, Katie," he said kindly. I frowned at him. When had the boy cared about anything outside of his friends and his life, which most certainly might end any second. What if it's with me... maybe he should stay here--

"We'll _all_ come with you, Kates," Alicia said, following Harry with Angelina and soon the twins following her. "Team effort. He _is_ our Cappie and if those fucking Slytherins took him or something, we'll all gonna whip their asses with their faces together."

She grinned devilisciously and I couldn't help but laugh at the wonderful mental image that had just popped into my mind. "Fine, together we're off. Lock it up, too, Lina."

The twins were the stragglers. It was apparent to everyone that they had somewhere else that they wanted to be. Well, they can go fu--

"Kates, do you know where he was going today? While you were at Potions?" Alicia said, delicately interrupting my thoughts. I shook my head. I wish I knew.

A red head popped into my vision. "Where shall we start, oh Mighty Expedition Leader, Captain Bell?" they saluted me. I threw him the bird and rolled my eyes. I think he took it seriously.

"Uh..." I muttered, thinking, "We should start with McGonagall or Dumbledore or something. It's not safe to just walk up to the Slytherin Common Room, or locker rooms, politely knocking, sticking our heads in and singing to them, 'Have you seen the dear little Olliekins, our Quidditch Captain? We've lost him! Silly us! Is he here? Hmm?'"

I laughed at my little joke as they kindly rejected it, the twins mock laughing (as in rolling on the floor, dieing with laughter... oh, they'll be dieing soon), Angelina rolling her eyes, and Alicia patting me on the shoulder, giving me condolences like, "It's okay, Katie. The medics will be here soon."

So, maybe it wasn't _that_ funny... but it wasn't _that_ bad! Jeez!

Right. I'm over it.

"So..." I said in an attempt to draw the humiliation away from me. "Where does Oliver usually hang out? The common room..."

"With us!" recited the twins, and then proceeding to do a funky little dance (which I shall repeat to _no_ man) and high-five Angelina and Alicia.

"'Tards..." I muttered.

"Pardon?" growls Fred... playfully, I hope.

"Er, the library?" offered Alicia quickly, before Fred and George shredded me to pieces.

"Really? Well, maybe for Quidditch," Angelina thought aloud.

"She does have a point," I stated. "Kitchens? The Great Hall?"

"Er, Hagrid's? I dunno. I doubt he'll wander the yards, but it's a thought," offered Alicia.

"What about the Room of Requirement?" this was George.

We all stared at him for a while and frowned.

"Right, well, I think we should split up," I offered hastily. "Erm, some should go to the Room of Requirement--guys? And maybe, check those corridors, probably the Astronomy Tower and other rooms up there. Ange and Lich, you'll check the library and... the infirmary! Is McGonagall there too? Check her. Um, Harry and I'll go to the common room, Great Hall, kitchens and other random areas. How about we all meet back in the Common Room when we're done; try to go too late. Hit for an hour at the latest. Okay?"

"Sound good, Kates," replied the twins with gustow.

And we all were off, finally splitting at the Great Hall. Alicia and Angelina accompanied us on the rather tiresome and extremely short journey to the Great Hall, finding that there was some food in there and proceeding to "search for Oliver".

"To hell with it! I'm taking a pumpkin pastry!"

"Go Ange!" Alicia and I cheered on, watching out extremely hungry best friend nearly inhale a whole pumpkin pastry with as much dignity one who just swallowed a pumpking pastry can muster.

"Tag, you're it!"... Alicia? I glanced back, as they had walked a distance, quickly to watch them as they shoved each other into suits of armour and ending up rolling around ruthlessly on the stone floor. I chuckled softly when I hear Angelina exclaim that the suit of armour she was just pushed into was "a damn pervert!" Of course, if I had played I would have delcared "NO TAG BACKS!" as soon as I could... definitely before they shoved me into a perverted suit of armour.

Harry and I kept walking down to the kitchens. Behind us, there was a momentary lapse of silence before they were wriggling on the floor again. Well, _they_ weren't going to find Oliver.

That was the last Harry and I heard after heading the opposite way. Strange. The witch was crazy, there was no doubt about that. Where had Alicia possessed this type of energy? I mean, Angie had an excussed, hence the pumpkin pastry, but I swear, Alicia is like her own time bomb.

After we tripped to the kitchens, Harry and I actually didn't have that many places to look, save for the common room, and simply resinged to checking random hallways and rooms. It was actually quite boring. I was trying to think of any games to play, kind of sharing Alicia's mind (i.e. entertaining us with cartwheels and failing handstands until Angelina's sugar-high kicked and insisted on us all singing, skipping through the halls and playing random games like "Find the Oliver! Bah!", as it always goes.)

Deep inside, however, a battle was raging. I was at a loss of what to do. It seemed that we'd have to wait until Oliver showed up on his own accord because I doubted that we'd find him any time soon. We'd end up camping in the common room waiting up all night until he showed up, from wherever he was, and interrogate him still he hexed us.

But something was off. I could feel it and not just the throbbing pain in my back from having to bend over a cauldron all day. Something like a woman's intuition had spurred in me a good while ago and, after the shock had worn over, I realized that Oliver was, or could possibly be, in danger. I wasn't sure of what or from whom, but I knew that something was off. All the evidence made it clear. And, seeing as I have nothing better to do, I'll make a list.

_Evidence for Oliver's Disappearance:_

Did I spell that right?

_1. Oliver never, ever, _EVER_ misses anything involved Quidditch, especially since he schedule the meeting (like always), had been repeatedly reminding us a month in advance, at least twice every day (until Alicia finally snapped and hit the poor soul), and wanders around muttering the plans for it like he was sleep-walking._

_2. Apparently, there was some new play that he wanted to engrave in our head and had been trying to claim a spot for a strategies meeting for, well, months, which I didn't think would be that hard, but I guess those damn stretegy meetings are so demanding! Then again, McGonagall sure can be a bitch sometimes. So he probably was just too over-ecstatic about it the first 700 times he approached her and McGonagall, being the organized witch she is, would have told him to hold off it until the next day, during which Oliver could not stand and continued to berate the Headmistress, thus her being extremely, down-right _pissed_ and delaying the meeting until she felt like, unbenownstedly killing a little bit of Oliver inside. _

_3.Oliver would have cancelled the meeting if something important came up -- which, according to him, there is nothing else more important to Quidditch and thus would not have cancelled it for anything -- and let us know, whether or not he could or not. Most likely by means of some poor little Gryffindor first year who happened to be walking past him at that moment. Even if the bloke (meaning Oliver... well, and the first year) had a fucking detention... with Snape -- you know, one of those four-hour doozies -- then Oliver would have rather been late. _Even_ if he had been given the detention the moment it was (i.e. "You have a detention with me! Right now! Step on it, sucka!") the stupid wizard would have sprinted from the deathly grasp of the aforementioned Potions' Master, even including hexing, dodging and sliding if he may, to get out to human life (which is _very_ far from the quarters of doom... which belong to that hooked-nosed geek) and tell someone or whatever._

_4.Okay, so Oliver would have missed the detention for this meeting. He probably would have needed to move it someplace safer, like... ah, the Gryffindor Common Room. Ooh! And in the Girls' Dormitories too (Snape wouldn't dare...). And then come back like five hours later, begging the Potions' Master not to run to Wood's drill sergaent ("Please, sir, I got lost!") and thus lose thousands of points so that we may, indeed, gain them back by whooping Slytherin's ass. He always makes us do it the hard way. _

_5. Even if the boy did miss, he surely would have sent us notes and random babblings--_

"OI!"

_BAM!_

It happened so fast that I had barely enough time to throw myself behind the large statue beside us. I could see Harry was against the opposite wall. However, seperating us was a giant, sphere like light that lit the length of the hallway until it hit a dead end. It was over before I knew what was going on and the hallway was too dark for this time of day. As I moved to peek around the statue, I noticed Harry removed his wand and I thought that that boy was the smartest person I had ever known.

Wand out, I timidly peered around the corner to address our attack, the blimey bastard. Who did he think he was? I guess I shouldn't have been so shocked when I saw that it happened to be a Slytherin, a rather crooked-teeth, massive-framed, bungy-haired troll: Marcus Flint.

He had a good group of cronies surrounding him, the damnable 7th year always was a coward at heart. Then again, it was the smart thing to do, so, dammit, I guess I was complementing the dickhead.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are, you little kitties! I know you're there!" his gruesome voice ringing through the stone hall.

"You little kitties?" I whispered, mockingly. Harry must have noticed because he was silently shaking with laughter from his hiding spot across from me.

I sighed. The arsehole had to always go and ruin things. Next thing you know, Voldemort will show up and, poor Harry, will have to defeat him again… wait—leaving me with Flint? NEVER!

Groaning (quietly) I quickly looked over to the amazing boy, questioning with my eyes, and a little mouthing, what the hell we should do. His eyes did some quick searching until he finally discovered what we were to do. With a nod of his head, he indicated that we, unfortunately, needed to move from our oh-so-comfortable positions. I rolled my eyes and prepared for the worst, mimicking the seeker as we both quickly jumped into the hallway, wands poised with a look of utmost hate and anger.

"What the bloody hell was that, Flint?" Harry growled.

… The boy can _swear_? When did this happen?

"None of your business, Potter," the gruesome, idiotic, self-infatuated, moron protested. "You mutts were in _my_ way."

Like I said, the gruesome, idiotic, self-infatuated, moronic bast—

"None of our business?" Harry asked, resigning a little. "Alright, here, let me hex you. Whoops, I missed; don't worry about it."

"Do you have an animal fetish or something? Kitties, mutts… because I'm really sick of it. And besides, it sounds stupid," I exclaimed, finishing rather lamely.

He snorted. "Well, I'm glad I have your opinion, Bell."

I sneered back. "You should be honored," I said, growling.

He rolled his eyes. "I don't have this time to waste, talking to you, well, _Gryffindors_. And here I waste a perfectly deadly hex on the Gryffies most prize possessions." Waste... on Gryffindor's prize possessions? He thinks I'm a prize possession? Sweet! "Why don't you walk back to your little alcove and start shagging like everyone expects of the perfect little Potty."

…

_What?_

"_Nice_ insults there, Flint, you really gave it to us," I said, glaring at the beast. "I mean, you couldn't have done any worse. And besides, isn't it _you_ who has a new little pussy, play-mate every other hour? I'm surprised that you are actually out of the bedroom, or sewer system, whatever the hell you call that little hole down below the feet where _I_ walk. You must be honored to be down there, essentially worshiping me."

He laughed. "Yeah, I _love_ being under you."

My back tensed. "Bastard. You little piece of shit probably never _been_ under, those poor sluts you ruin. Of course, you are _very_ reputable… I'm surprised that your skanks aren't dead now," I retorted.

"Jealous, much?" he smirked and I was _this_ close to wiping that smug look from his precious face. "Sounds like someone does know a lot about my reputation."

Bring it, bitch. "Yeah, us Gryffindors are actually smart… do you know what that is?"

"I know more than you could imagine, Bell. I'd watch your mouth." Smarmy little—

Returning that, I said, "Give me a mirror, then. It's much better than looking at whatever the hell I'm looking at now."

"Well, then you must be looking into a mirror," he was proud of that one.

I looked around. Uh… "You do realize that you just insulted yourself, right?" Pause…

I couldn't help it. It was just too tempting. That's right—I laughed right in Flint's ugly little face, laughing so hard that I _almost_ pissed myself. Wow.

Five minutes later…

"Are you done?" No…

"Couldn't help it, Flinty. You're just so stupid," I said, chuckling. "I had to make sure I didn't pass that one up."

"Well, that's too bad, because it's the last time you'll _ever_ do that again!" he raged, the fire burning in his eyes. I frowned, surely, he shouldn't be this pissed? Then again, I would be pissed too if one of my archenemies laughed a full five minutes directly in my face.

Okay. He can be pissed. I'll let it.

However, I played the game. I rolled my eyes. "Okay, Flint, just relax. Don't get so pissed. _You_ would have laughed, so don't be such a hypocrite," I heard myself say harshly.

A sneering smile appeared on his smug little face. "Oh, but that's my job. Hypocrite, bastard, slimy git. That equals Marcus Flint," he said, voice gravelly. "I hex innocent Mudbloods in the hallways, shove little Firsties into the lake, knock Gryffie-wankers off their _little_ brooms, poke fun at that treacherous gamekeeper, slap random Hufflepuff witch's arses… laugh in little Fourth Year Gryffindor's faces. Get used to it. Because I'm Marcus Flint."

I rolled my eyes. Typical Flint.

"Yeah," I snorted. "With an ego the size of London. You think you're so special. Oh, big bad Slytherin, Quidditch Captain, you rough up any one you come into contact with, shag every witch possible, get the best marks in your year—wait… oh, that's right, you repeated that year, huh. Oh, silly me."

Ooh, that hit a nerve… Go me!

"Flint, just back off. We don't want any trouble. Why don't you just slither back to where people actually want you," voiced Harry. Wow, I had forgotten he was even there. Oh, thank God. I had back up. However, at the same time, poor Harry didn't really understand what he just did there. I doubt that Flint will slither back to his hole anytime soon, especially after that remark. Oh well. It was bound to happen sometime.

"Don't want no trouble, eh?" the bloke laughed. He was good at that. "I think you're in a little too late, pal."

The wee little cronies stacked behind the mass were guffawing loudly. I had forgotten they were there also. It had been a vocal duel between the troll and I. Amazing.

"Of course, I'm sure you best be going on, now," he said nonchalantly. "You _do_ have to find your precious little Quidditch Captain before it's too late."

My breath hitched. What did he just say? I felt my breathing become erratic and the blood pounding in my ears.

Harry didn't seem to be as affected by this as I was, but his back was tensed and he was prepared for a fight. "Where is he, Flint?" the boy questioned harshly. "What the hell have you done!"

Flint laughed. The bastard. "Me?" he inquired sardonically. "Why, I haven't done anything!"

"Where is he?" I yelled, snapping out of my reverie. This was no time to play games.

Flint shrugged. Harry was furious. "Flint…" the boy growled. "Tell us where Oliver is. We need to know."

"You do?" he said, raising his eyebrow in question. "No you don't. He'll be fine by tomorrow morning."

"_Tomorrow morning!_" I shrieked. I couldn't contain it. I wasn't thinking properly—Oliver was in trouble and I didn't have anything to do. I had no idea where he was or who was with him, but I figured that somehow the Slytherins had gotten a hold of him. I was at a loss of what to do and Flint could care less…

…As he smugly grinned.

"What do you want?" Harry asked tiredly, finally getting the gist of it all.

"Me?"

"Yes, you, you smelly bastard," I muttered angrily, turning from him. I couldn't bare to look at him. My fists were clenched and teeth barred angrily. The bastard had known all along and couldn't give a fuck about him. Naturally. He _was_ the enemy. He didn't have any right to help us and if he did then he was most likely high or something. Well... he probably was.

"You must want something. Money? Us to lose points? What is it, Flint?" Harry spat, his voice rising.

"Well, now that you mention it—"

"Just, where the hell is he, Flint?" I whispered brokenly. Oliver's missing was too much to bear and I wasn't sure how long I'd go before I curse him. I needed to know that he was all right.

Flint was silent for a moment, staring hard at me. Tears were threatening to spill and I knew that crying in front of Flint was not something that I wanted to do any time soon. He glanced away angrily. The rage shown through his eyes and I knew that he hated himself for this.

I stared right through him.

"Fine."

-------------------------------------------

**A/N: Likey? I'M SO SORRY THAT THIS WAS SO LONG! AND NO! THIS STORY ISN'T OVER ANY TIME SOON! HAHA! Anyway, thanks so much for your reviews! Ta!**

** heart.  
.Emeliee **


	24. Oh, the Agonizing Light! AH!

**By Emelinee**

"**Bring your own beverage"**

**Oliver Wood has changed. He is no longer the sweet innocent Scottie that we all grew to love. Here, Oliver has faced more than one hardships. Watch him as he struggles loosing battles with his mother, his best mate and the love of his life. Will anyone be able to help him? Warning for use of drugs, mild swearing and adult content.**

**Disclaimer: The idea of the main characters parents were a creation of Hovizi and Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and all other Harry Potter characters and plots belong to J.K. Rowling and unfortunately… not me. Although, it would be nice, dammit.**

**A/N: Hi! Enjoy! I love you all! You can shoot me for how long it's been! TERRIBLY SORRY! And no, Clow1619 (I don't remember the #s exactly) it was most definitely NOT the end. Not crazy.**

**POV de Katie/Flashback… then Oliver's POV :)**

"_Fine! Well, come on, Harry," I snarled, immediately turning on my heel and marching from the approacher. "This bint has wasted enough of our precious—"_

"_Now wait just a second, Bell," said Flint quickly, catching me off guard._

_I turned toward him expectantly. "Well?"_

_He faltered then approached me uncertainly. "May I speak to you?"_

_He looked strangely sincere. Er… "Why can't you—"_

"_Just," he said briskly, taking deep breaths. "Will you?" he pleaded softly, something I never thought I'd live to see._

_With some quick thinking, I decided that there was no other choice but to follow my arch-nemesis. I sighed and resigned to following him a few steps from the lot. I realized a little too late that poor Harry was left with five or six hungry Slytherins but figured that he'd come out of it alive._

_My mind was racing. Firstly, why the hell would Flint be this nice to me? Why would he be nice to me at all? I barely knew him, other than the regular beatings on the pitch, which, I'm sad to say, he obviously wins in that area of expertise. He did nothing but taunt us, insult us and generally hate us. He's never helped us with any problem, but instead decide to cause them and leave it impossible for the problem to be fixed._

"_What, Flint?" I snapped _irately_. I needed to find Oliver now. He could be in danger, in trouble…_

"_Look—I know where your bloody boyfriend is, all right?" he muttered quickly._

_I gasped as I stared at the Slytherin with pain and fear. He knew_

"_You what?" I shrieked, but he hushed me. Screw you, Flint!_

_All along? And he didn't say anything? The bastard! Was he trying to kill him or something? I honestly didn't think that Marcus Flint had the act of murder under his capability file. I needed to know where Oliver was. He could be in danger, in trouble… and especially so if Marcus knows where he is._

"_Why did you tell me this now? Why not before? And why the hell in private," I demanded of him, the last part a bit more to myself._

"_I'm Marcus Flint, remember? Not all big-bad Slytherins go all mushy up to their arch-nemesis," he muttered angrily, glancing around quickly to make sure that his cronies were distracted, and indeed they were. "Or comply with Gryffies nonetheless. This is Oliver fucking Wood I'm saving here; not really on my list of things-to-do."_

_This is true._

_Wait… "Well… why are you telling me then?" I asked sincerely. All joking aside, this was once in a lifetime. I doubted that I'd ever have a real, slightly civil conversation with the troll and here I was, commanding negotiations with him._

_However, this last statement left him silent for a while. "That doesn't matter," he affected. Speaking quieter, "Just… you won't be able to find him… not until sometime later."_

_Bastard! "Why?" I argued desperately. "Why the hell tell me then? Get my bleeding hopes up!"_

"_Look, Bell, if you go where he's gone… I'm not sure it's really safe. And you don't really know where it is…" he trailed off awkwardly._

_What the… then it clicked. And with that clickage, crashed upon me mounds of shock and despair. There was nothing I could do._

"_Why would he go down there?" I asked more to myself. Oliver, like pretty much every Gryffindor is sworn against that of the dungeons and snakes that dwell in that lair. I mean, he hates Marcus Flint with a fucking passion. He'd rather die than submit to their will. Is he not the Gryffindor NAZI that we all have to endure for the whole Quidditch life we've had._

_Flint merely shrugged._

"_Ah, some… keg party, I presume?" I asked remorsefully. Of course… I should have expected Oliver to blow up here at Hogwarts. What with everything at home—his mother, best friend, all that he has to deal with—I knew that he drinks and goes a little off edge when he's at home. But he's never done that when he's here. Here he's more secluded, civilized and normal. No one would expect that Quidditch-loving Oliver Wood, sexy accent, Quidditch build, and random style with the occasional punk like dress and that sexy tattoo on his biceps… All boys have their rocker show off as they rebel against their parents, but for Oliver, it's like he doesn't have any parents. So as he's being normal here off at school, why would he change to drinking and drugs at home?_

"_Yeah…" Flint continued, unaware of my thoughts. "Of sorts. I do know that he went to talk to someone, but have no idea why he'd… ya' know, be there other wise…"_

_The bloke trailed off, not knowing how much this was affecting me. I sighed again, realizing that Oliver missed his oh-so-spectacular meeting over Slytherins and booze, probably not in that particular order, but an order nonetheless. Only on rare occasions had that inner-punk spazzed out at Hogwarts and apparently this was one of them. I suppose I was one of the few, only maybe, who knew about his home-life and the conditions that he had to live with. I've experienced it first hand too. He'd be crazy if booze was absent in his life—I'm surprised that he goes to school without it. Everything should have ruined him further._

"_But, uh, Bell? You're not going to like this…"_

_Flint was still talking but I already knew what he was going to say. It was all the same. But I gave him my attention anyway._

"_He was drunk, Bell. I doubt he'll have been able to help it," sympathized the captain._

_Wait… _sympathized_? No… this is surreal. There is no way in _hell_ that Flint would _ever_ do this. Why was he being so nice? Ever? Was this really Marcus Flint or is this some crazy dream?_

_I squinted my eyes at him. The bloody bastard had been playing me the whole time!_

"_He, uh… he made out with a witch," he said shortly and clearly uncomfortable. "But he was drunk."_

_My breath was hitched and back tense. No matter how much I didn't believe that this was the real Flint nor did I believe that Oliver would do that to me, drunk or not, the words stung as hell. I had gone through this type of thing before and knew that it was nothing but trouble. I wasn't going to give in though. I wouldn't let those words faze me because I knew that I still had Oliver's love, no matter how many witches those luscious lips had been attached to. _This is not the true Flint, the prick. He's a bloody liar. Remember: Slytherin!_ But my conscious was no fight for Marcus Flint. Damnable Marcus Flint._

_I glared him, through my unshed tears, rage filling me. "I don't believe you, you git," I said harshly, my voice low and breaking slightly._

_He looked at me shocked. I don't think he expected _that_ one. Bitch._

_His face contored of rage and pure hatred and I had a feeling that that was the wrong thing to say. "_What_?" he barked. This surely caught the attention of Harry and the range of cronies a while down the hallway… did Harry have orange hair? "You are one stubborn idiot."_

_Ouch, Flint. Sorry, but you'll have to try harder._

"_You whore; how can u not believe me?" his rage exclaimed louder. "Here I am, I bloody pouf trying to bleeding save your little fucking prince… an_d you don't believe me_?"_

"_Now wait just a minute, _Marcus_," I interrupted. Like hell I'd let him play with my mind. He wasn't taking the upper hand in this, even though he already had a fair deal of it. "Give me _one_ good reason to believe you! All you ever do is bully us, tease us, insults all-around hate, and us, which, may I remind you, we do too! And you expect me to just believe you? Like that? Are you _joking_? That you _aren't_ lying for a change? Where have you _not_ lied to me, huh?"_

"_That isn't the point," he growled, cutting off my indignant cries. "The point is—is that your bloody little 'au chantey' might not live to see another day!"_

_I gasped. He wasn't serious. I couldn't lose Oliver… no—I wouldn't let him die! There are so many things I haven't said to him, like how before I had gotten to know him, I couldn't stand the way he writes. Now, I cherish it and look forward to that everyday. The way his shirts falls, how he is so crazy about Quidditch that it's so bloody annoying, but if he did it any other way, I'd hate it. That smile, the way his lips move to side whenever he says his little Irish sayings, or "ay" when he wants me attention. How he stares at me as if I'm the only person in the world and, if there were more people, the only one he wanted to see. His stupid little jokes that are possibly the worst jokes ever. ("Why is an elephant big, gray, and hairy? Because if it was small, white, and hairless, it'd be an aspirin tablet.") His bright blue eyes hypnotize me and his rich, handsome laugh melts me. I couldn't live without him… like now it feels as if I'm loosing him forever._

_I guess that is about when it sunk in…That the last time I saw him, I didn't touch him enough, talk to him genuinely, stared at him hard enough… tell him how much I … how much I love him…_

_The world seemed to stop around me as my breathing grew louder and all I could see was my Oliver, in all his humanely glory._

_That was it._

_He can't die—I won't let him._

"_Flint, where the _fuck_ is my boyfriend?"_

"_I can't—"_

"_Flint!" I yelled. "Don't play games!" I quieted down. "I won't be able to live…"_

"_He's not dying," was all he could say._

"_It sure as hell sounded like that," I muttered to myself._

"_It came out wrong…"_

_I couldn't handle this. "Well, are you going to do something or just leave my boyfriend out there to die? Because you said it yourself, he is dying…"_

_He growled. "Not. Bell, I'll go rescue your little Woody, all right? But you owe me big time…"_

_I stared hard at him, willing for him to suddenly jump around, screaming, "Gotcha!" and telling me that everything is fine with Oliver, but no cigar. He was drop-dead serious._

_I looked at him shocked that he would do that for me._

"_Fine."_

--------------------------------------------

The bullet is a man  
From time to time he strays  
I compare my life to theirs  
To this I remain  
And unwilling to listen to your answers  
And I'm not ashamed to tell you  
I need you today

Won't you light my way?  
Won't you light my way?  
Won't you light my way?  
Won't you light my way?

--------------------------------------------

**Oliver's beautiful POV… of love**

My eyes were blearily opened to be received by the harsh lights of… where was I? They snapped shut again. Oh, the light! Ah, the agony! It surely wasn't my dorm room, nor was it the infirmary (God, praise you). Was I… was I in the _girls'_ _dormitory_?

…

SWEET! All I've ever wanted was to be up here—my DREAMS HAVE COME TRUE! But… aw, what the hell? My pounding hangover was on me like a swarm of bees. Bleeding alcohol. Why do you have to be so good and addictive but so horribly bad for you at the same time?

It took an effort my eyes to roam around the room, but eventually they did. Yes, It was confirmed that this was indeed the girl's dormitory.

I was terribly confused and I had every right to be as rustling occurred around me. I could feel a presence beside me, indicating that there were people around me… people, as in girls? Girls as in… no clothes? I quickly tried to open my eyes again but the light was too blinding so, naturally, they returned to their closed position with a sharp intake of breath to stifle my cry. Unfortunately, the rustling and shadows stopped as my breath returned to normal (trust me, the headache is worse) and I realized that my cover had been blown. Damn… it.

A body moved beside the bed and I felt a warm hand craze my arm. "Oliver?" a small voice asked me through my haze. I recognized it immediately as Katie's. Relief immediately filled my body as the weight of what happened left me.

Last night was a blur and definitely how I landed myself in the girls' dormitory (not that I'm complaining). I do remember talking to a random guy in the hallways and him leading me down to… the Slytherin common room? The rest was a haze. All I could remember was the feeling of claustrophobia, being cold and lost; winding paths, not being able to hear anything as my body soon was sweaty. I figured that all of these things must have happened sometime last night but for the life of me I had no recollection of them.

I sighed wearily and the pounding headache seemed to return full throttle. With much effort, I found my eyes open and staring into the wide, petrified green eyes of Katie Bell. Sure, they looked petrified and absolutely bloody shot, but they were the most comforting pair of eyes I had ever had the ability to see. A smile crept onto my face as I stared at my girlfriend, the girlfriend I had missed so much.

Slowly, I had a chance to look around the room and saw that it wasn't just Katie and I (DAMMIT!) but instead met each with a pair of eyes of my Quidditch team… What are they doing here?

"We're glad you're back, Ol," Katie said kindly, moving away slowly. A look of confusion passed through my eyes. What was going on?

"Why—am I in the girl's dorms?" I questioned, moving to sit up but finding my limbs didn't want to work.

Katie nodded her head. "Yeah, and strangely we only found you thanks to Marcus Flint," she said, looking away.

… _FLINT?_ "You talked to Flint? What happened? Are you okay?" my mind was racing. "Did he hurt you? What did he do?"

"Oliver!" she interrupted. "Calm down, jeez. We just met him and he said he knew where you were and he brought… you out for us."

"Brought me out?" I asked confused. What? Why did Flint freaking rescue me?

"Listen, Oliver," she said, more serious now, her eyes not reaching mine. "We… I mean its—why were you down there in the first place?"

I stopped short of my thoughts. Why? … where had I been? I tried to recollect my thoughts from last night. I remember speaking to some bloke in the middle of the hallway after finding nothing to do. I don't even know a name. The only other thing I remember is going to someplace dark—the dungeons?—and then it was loud, smelly, cold and hot at the same time and I had no idea what was going on.

Down there? Did I go down to the Slytherin common rooms?

"Kind of," came a voice, shocking my beyond belief. I said that aloud?

"Yes," came the voice again. Damn it. I didn't know that I said my thoughts aloud.

"Well, you do," the voice couldn't just help it. I have a serious problem. Must be from why I have a bloody headache. I sighed. Why couldn't I control my thoughts?

"I dunno."

"Okay, I got it. Don't answer everything that I say," I said, annoyed and sighed. My mind flickered through the different events like before. If I had gone to the common room, then—wait, kind of?"

"I _kind of_ went down to the dungeons?" I asked Katie, still standing in front of me.

"Yeah, well it wasn't exactly their common room," she explained. I was confused.

"I don't remember anything from last night," I confessed. "All I remember doing is… talking to some guy in the hallway, and then… we were in some place that looked like the dungeons and it was cold, dark, smelly, and… that's all. I don't even know anything else that happened. Music? I remember a large red door, too. That's it."

They looked at me defeated.

"Flint said that it was one of those Slytherin parties you hear about all the time but never know about," Harry spoke up.

FLINT? Wait… Slytherin parties? "Oh, a dungeon party?" I questioned. They nodded. Unfortunately, this didn't stir my memory.

"Sorry guys, but I have no idea why I went there," I said remorsefully. I suppose that whatever the hell I had been thinking hadn't been such a good idea.

--------------------------------------------

School continued as normal, unaware of my little escapade. Like many of the Slytherin Dungeon Parties, not many of them were known. There were rare occasions when the public found out about them. Usually, it was by accidental eavesdropping and then a friend tells a friend. This usually results in no one knowing what it is and assuming that it's like any other house's parties. They must be wrong. According to my team, it's one of the most serious parties that ever existed. I knew this, of course, but it would have been nice to remember at least a little bit of it.

I sighed as our year made our routine trudge to, sigh, Transfiguration. I hope McGonagall hadn't found out. That would have been horrible.

It wasn't until lunch time when Fred and George sitting two seats beside me made me remember something that had been wiped blank from my mind: our strategy meeting. Oh, shit. A pain filled my heart as I realized the whole reason for my cover being blown. It was probably good that this happened—who knows. I could have been dead by now.

As for now, I still had a bleeding hangover from TWO NIGHTS AGO! When does that ever happen? Isn't a hangover supposed to leave you the next day or whatever? That's how my hard-core "drunkfests" went. Because, you know, my "drunkfests" are so hard-core. Strangely, I was still finding it hard to concentrate.

FINALLY, the day was through and I was just ready to eat it on my bed because I was whipped. It didn't sound like that was going to happen any time soon. The guys were still up in my room and Fred and George were feeling a very raucous game of Exploding Snap. Oh, pee-shaw. The night went incredibly slow as I managed to barely rescue my eyebrows from a terrible infringement, thus the frying of my beautiful, luscious brows. Heaven forbid!

The bed was a great haven for me when Fred and George were tired out (FINA-FRICKEN-LY) and the dorm room had calmed down considerably. The jeans were off and I was in bed, my head lying down—wait... what was that? My head shot up quickly and I glanced down warily. Sitting serenely on my pillow was a note. And it had my name on it.

Strange.

I popped a quick squat on my bed and unfolded the letter to find the simple words displayed before me: _Come home._

For a moment I couldn't move. The shock had stirred in me for a while before I regained my breathing. I looked at the two words that glared at me and taunted me. I couldn't believe it. I wouldn't believe that it was true; I just couldn't. But there was no denying that handwriting.

Mum was awake.

--------------------------------------------

**A/N: Please don't shoot me now. :) Here's your story! YAY! Gracias to all my loyal reviewers. I'm sorry you had to wait this long. I have been so FRICKEN BUSY AHHH! And thanks to all those newbie peeps who reviewered here. That reminds me that I have to send you a message thanking you! AH!**

**The song was Audioslave's, P.S.!**

**HEARTS! **

**Eme-whoo?  
Emelie!**


	25. It's Raining Muggles

**By Emelinee**  
"**Bring your own beverage"**

**Oliver Wood has changed. He is no longer the sweet innocent Scottie that we all grew to love. Here, Oliver has faced more than one hardships. Watch him as he struggles loosing battles with his mother, his best mate and the love of his life. Will anyone be able to help him? Warning for use of drugs, mild swearing and adult content. **

**Disclaimer: The idea of the main characters parents were a creation of Hovizi and Oliver Wood, Katie Bell and all other Harry Potter characters and plots belong to J.K. Rowling and unfortunately… not me.**

**A/N: I think I've kept you waiting long enough… here you go! I LOVE YOU ALL:) It's probably a little sketchy. I have to leave btu I want you to read this. Enjoy!  
**

I couldn't sleep.

The night was stupid and restless and it made me sad because I had been completely mentally exhausted. Dawn came fast but I was already up to see it. The orange, red sun was a blessing of a painting that still regained my sorrow; a red sun rises.

I was last one in the Great Hall for breakfast that morning. It was the rarest thing but I knew that I had to eat something. I regretted coming to the Great Hall, however, because for some reason people just had the urge to talk to me. Why? No clue.

There had been a reason for my lateness, haste and rushing. When I had been up at five in the morning (i.e. dawn) I had made the choice of packing some clothes and necessities because I would be leaving school today. There was nothing that my team, Dumbledore, or even Katie for the matter could do about it. I knew I had an obligation to my team and our practices, but I don't think that I could stand another day here.

"Hey, Ol."

I heard nothing as I sat there starring into my porridge. It was soppy and boring grays that just stared at me, daring me to eat it disgustingly.

I sat there mulling everything over. It was a strange thing to happen to me. I was lost. What should I do? Great. Here I had been completely assured a minute ago and now I'm—

"_OLIVER_!"

I shot of my seat like a rocket and turned around abashed to find a small, brown-haired sporting girl glaring up at me.

"Are you okay, man?" Katie asked. Ah, my sweet Katie. Always speaks so goddamn bluntly. Of course I was okay… now I just had to say that out loud.

"Y-yeah, Kates, I'm fine," I said quietly, turning back to my delicious porridge. Oh gods, I think I'm going to be sick.

She looked over at me still inquiringly and opened her mouth to ask a question but was quickly (and thankfully) interrupted by a flurry of the post. On a Monday? Ah, well. The many birds came flying down one by one. It was amazing to see all of them. It was a mixture of beautiful color, swarming down like a the rain beating down… whoa—I think I was seriously messed up from that party… er.

I stopped short when I realized that an owl was sitting directly in front of me. I grabbed it quickly as the rude owl flew off indignantly, scattering my glorious porridge all over Fred to me left ("Oi!"). I ripped the enveloped open, noticing quickly the recognizable seal: St. Mungo's. Katie seemed to have noticed it too because she peered over my shoulder, interested. I didn't really feel comfortable letting her see it. I knew what I said, of course, but I was still touchy on the fact. I had to speak to Dumbledore, reminding myself.

_Dear Mr. Wood,_

St. Mungo's would like to inform you that— 

"Mr. Wood," came a terse voice from my backside. I inwardly sighed and turned halfway to see Professor McGonagall and her pursed lips glaring down at me, hands on her hips. "The Headmaster would like to see you in his office now."

I was slightly stunned. "Now?"

"Did I stutter? Or are you deaf, boy?" she responded. I felt extremely stupid at this point. With a stammer and shake of my head, I rose, crinkling the note and shoving it in my pocket, unaware of Katie's suspicious glances towards it. I hastily grabbed my things and, forgetting all about Katie, nearly chased my Head of House up to Dumbledore's room. My heart was pounding. _ What could the old man want? Surely, he must _know_…_ My thoughts were interrupted asI tripped up the stairs and fell flat on my face. Minnie was grumbling up a head. "Oh shit!"

…

Thankfully she hadn't heard that. I rushed to keep up with her, my ankle fucking _throbbing_ and—

"Ah, what a pleasure, Mr. Wood, please take a seat. Thank you, Minerva."

And there I was. Bam. Everything had happened so fast that I didn't even realize that I was there.

My eyes flicked away from his. "You wanted to talk to me, sir?" I asked casually. When did I get so good at acting? My heart was more than willing to just thud out of my chest and flop on the floor.

"I believe you received a letter… two in fact?" he asked me, eyes twinkling.

Oh lordy… _he knew?_ I was in a jam. What the fuck do I say? STOP FREAKING OUT, OLIVER! And, smart one, he can probably hear every think that I'm thinking. Just fuckin' great.

I sighed. Wait—did he just laugh? I'm seeing things. That's it. I need more sleep, if this is how it's going to go.

"May I visit her now?" I blurted. _What the bloody hell am I thinking? Why in the _bejesus_ did I say _that

The old far arranged some of his pristine parchments. "Sure, you may go," he uttered. Ah, those sweet simple words…doing wonders for my soul.

"What?" Is he bullshitting me?

"Did I stutter?" he asked me, without a hint of annoyance.

…

Do the professors go on some sort of camp where they all learn the same phrases so that they can launch them or rather _spit_ them at me one at a time to make me feel more and more useless and stupid on such a bad day that I eventually

I was at a loss of words, sitting there in Dumbledore's office, smushed down in a black leader armchair that was bigger than the man himself, staring at him with wide pleading eyes.

"No." Is he answering my question? "I didn't stutter, is what you would say."

I really need to stop talking to myself.

"However, first we need to talk about a few things that have a happened here at… Hogwarts," he continued solemnly. The slight stutter at 'Hogwarts' had made me things that he was about to say his new or second home, thus bringing about the important topic of—

"My mum?" I cried outraged. Was he just going to ignore the fact that she was finally awake after twelve long years?

"I understand, Mr. Wood, but if I am to allow you to leave, then I must ask you this favor and sit and talk with me for ten minutes at the very least. I'm surprised mostly that you didn't come to me last night or early this morning. Nonetheless, this must be done with," he replied calmly, settling back into his armchair.

… Why didn't I even think about coming to him in the middle of the night? I'm so _stupid_.

"No, Mr. Wood, I believe that you were still in shock last night after the letter," the Headmaster said, stunning me from my thoughts. Wait—_my thoughts_.

A look of horror past my face. "_You_… you? I—but, wait—how?… did you… I don't—did I… DID YOU JUST READ MY FUCKING THOUGHTS?" Er… whoops. My brain was doing too much and could not register words at all, least of all the nice ones.

My mentor replied as if the treacherous swear word had never been uttered, let alone created. "Yes." Oh sweet Jesus.

I stared at him a little longer… "How?" I inquired genuinely. I really wanted to know this man and his secrets. Oh, who am I kidding… that just freaked me out?

"It's called Occlumency, but that is not the point, Mr. Wood, for we are in dire need to speak of recent events—"

"Just go inside my brain," I offered. At this point, I wanted to get the meeting over with so that I can go visit my mother. And what was the point of offering to him some things I didn't even know when he could see them in plain sight? Or… hear them, however occluncy works…

"No, I can't and I won't," he returned. "Tell me everything, Mr. Wood."

And, unfortunately, I knew exactly what he was talking about. And so I told him. Everything. Which, wasn't that much. However, ten minutes later I sighed and I looked back at the man thoughtfully. He didn't appear to be mad or ready to whip out a punishment on me just yet.

"One last thing, Professor," I added, glancing around. "Does Professor McGonagall know about this?" A shake of his head told me otherwise. "Then… would it be a bother if—if she didn't find out?" I stared at him long and hard. Once Minnie knew, my hell would reside here at Hogwarts until the true Hell came and saved me. I didn't want Minnie's undying wrath on me _this_ early in the season. And it was with Slytherin, no doubt…

"Your secret it safe with me, Oliver, but I assure you that I do not want it happening again or else I will indeed tell Professor McGonagall of the situation," he told me with understanding.

I felt a sigh of relief.

"Now," he continued, as his body stretched upward as he stood. "Your mother, I presume?"

--------------------------------------------

The rain was gushing down, streaking the windows at a fast rate. My stomach, although still queasy form the quick Floo travel, was growling as I hadn't eaten any food since last night. Dumbledore, the kind old man, did lend me a turkey sandwhich that he had conjured for me but had advised me to wait until it was absolutely necessary.

Sigh.

I decided to not think about anything. This was decided before I started thinking. There were just too many thoughts that were revolving around me head, with my still throbbing headache, which was slowly getting less. The shock of me attending the Slytherin Dungeon Party hadn't worn off especially since I couldn't even remember one bit of the historical night. It would have been nice… something to tell my grandchildren at least. But I was more worried about what I did then. I had no idea and that was the scary part. Did I hook up with some girl? Was I really stark naked and bashing some chic when Flint found me and was holding this shred of blackmail over my head? I surely _hope_ not, the bastard.

I sighed again.

I also decided to become angry with Madame Pomphrey. Suuure, she saved my life and whatever, blah blah blah, but the fact that she diagnosed me with temporary liver poisoning and amnesia was killer. I must have drunken something totally wicked to screw up my liver _and_ my brain, which was _still_ throbbing—might I add. The ride was pretty excruciating.

Dumbledore, being the smarty pants that he is, decided it would be better that I Floo to Hogsmeade, Portkey to the local Portkey station closets to St. Mungos, and then taxi it Muggle style the rest of the way to the hospital. Unfortunately, with the lack of food and all, the Floo and Portkey travel had done little to help my stomach and, in fact, worsen its conditions. Damn them all. But here I was at the taxi ride… and it was extremely borring. Muggle London had to spazz up its looks every once in a while, at least!

I once again resigned myself to a sigh.

At the moment I felt guiltier than I knew was humanly possible. Only hours ago, Dumbledore had supplied an answer to all my problems, asking if 'Ms. Bell' would like to accompany me to visit my mother. I said no. And I believe I had every right to! I did feel like this needed to be done on my own—not that I didn't want to be around Katie or anything. She's a great gal! Oh, who am I kidding. Ever since we've gotten together things just haven't been the same. I don't feel the same trust and friendship that we had before I had to go out and kiss her, damnit! Whether it was the Dungeon party, this, or, heck, even Alix, she's always looking at me with some…_thing_, some damnable thing glinting in her eye that I don't know what it is, but it doesn't look good.

And here I was, without her riding in a taxi through Muggle London ready to meet my apparently conscious mother. Dumbledore had forced me to pocket 50 Muggle dollars at me—two 20 dollar bills and a ten dollar bill—thrown me through the fireplace with the activiated Portkey hailing a taxi. Why did this seem so hard?

With a neck-breaking jerk, I realized that my little Iranian man taxi-driver had pulled up to my address, red telephone booth gleaming in the… rain. It had been a while since I had been here and I could hardly remember what to do. I thanked the lordy that my pride hadn't taken over me when Dumbledore had asked him if I knew the directions once I got inside, I thought, handing the driver the needed money—$16.78.

"Keep the change," I mutter and I hear him speeding off, the exhaust infiltrating my nostrils. Damn cars. With a small, but manly, cough I stepped onto the pavement, appearing to be interested in the small Thrift shop that stood behind the gleaming Telephone booth. I could practically smell the magic coming from it and was a little shy in being able to sneak in it. I felt as if all the Muggles could tell that I was a wizard…

My casual façade was soon going to vanish when a suspicious looking, burly man in a magenta overcoat and pants dashed by. Was this world strange or what?

Getting into the telephone booth like magic, I picked up the phone and followed the woman's voice, soon stating my name and why I was there. I was quivering. Before I knew it, I was approaching the white receptionist's desk.

"I'm here for Adeline Wood," I said, the words came out of me too easily but they seemed a little strange.

She looked up at me in surprise, wisps flying from her messy brown bun. She glanced around nervously. "Are you her—son?" she asked cautiously. I nodded slowly, feeling that my voice would betray me.

"Come with me!" she hurried as I followed her up to the room. It seemed like it took ages, but I knew that soon I was going to be able to see my mother… to talk to her!

The door opened wide. There she was, sitting up in all her glory with the pillows behind her. For a second, her face was impassive until it broke out in a loud grin and her beautiful laughter filled the room.

"Mum?"


End file.
